


Talented

by SansPeridot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A story about people trying to find their place in a changing world, Detectives, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Monster Battles, Multi, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, heavily inspired by Bungou Stray Dogs, jasper just wants peridot to be happy, mentions of abuse, minor spoilers for later seasons of Steven Universe, peridot is just a cinnamon roll, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansPeridot/pseuds/SansPeridot
Summary: Less than 1% of the world's population are being born with superhuman abilities called "Talents". Some use them for good; some use them for evil. When a member of a Talented organization stumbles across a mysterious girl on the run, everything starts to fall into place.How much longer until the ghosts of the past finally change our world's future?





	1. Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea for a Jaspidot story, but after seeing the first season of Bungou Stray Dogs it evolved into something else. That "something else" is what I'm sharing with all of you now. I'm gonna make a dumb promise, but expect an update at least once every two weeks. Maybe more often if I work up the motivation to pick up my snail's pace with writing. As always, thoughts and comments are desperately encouraged! Enjoy~

Rain pelted the windshield of a cheap sedan as it sped along an empty highway. The only light that could be seen for miles around constantly poured from its headlights. The driver, to her credit, hardly noticed the rain despite the nonstop pounding it gave the vehicle.

Heavily scarred hands lightly gripped the steering wheel, barely even needing to adjust the car’s course. It had been going in a straight line for the past nine hours and somehow the driver didn’t think that was going to change anytime soon. Instead, she let her mind drift to why she was even out here in the first place. After all, it wasn’t the first time she’d been sent to the middle of nowhere alone.

Each of those trips had been for different reasons, but each made about as much sense as the last. No matter how many times she came back with absolutely nothing to show for these outings, Azul always said the same thing.

“If she says that there’s a chance this will be important, then we cannot simply ignore the possibility. Jasper, you just have to trust Sapphire. One of these days, she’ll lead you somewhere that might change everything.”

An amused scoff escaped Jasper’s throat at the memory of that conversation. Regardless of whether she WOULD finally find something on this particular wild goose chase, it was still a welcome break from the monotony of her usual jobs. She hadn’t even had to pay for the car, since Azul made sure travel expenses didn’t fall on her employees.

As if on cue, the sedan’s weak engine protested Jasper’s insistence at pushing it past its limits, demanding the cheap vehicle at least maintain a reasonable speed.

Yeah, how very thoughtful of her.

Leaning back in the somewhat small driver’s seat she let her mind wander once more, but this time to the talk with Sapphire that had led to this particular romp through nowhere.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jasper, I had another vision.”

Jasper sighed as she realized what that meant. Glancing down at the petite woman standing before her, she took an open seat. Sometimes these talks could take a while.

“In the next few days, someone, somewhere will need your help.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her soft, whisper-like statement.

“That’s a little… more vague than usual.”

Sapphire smiled, her eyes perpetually hidden by dark brown bangs.

“This person… will help you find your missing piece. Not only that, but whenever I try to divine more about them I can see only darkness. Whoever they are, they might have a connection to the blocks I’ve been experiencing with my Future Vision.”

The scarred amazon nodded in thought. Placing one hand on the back of her head, she breathed deeply before responding.

“I don’t know about the missing piece bit, but Azul isn’t going to just let me turn this down, is she?”

Sapphire’s smile grew wider and she hummed lightly as she got out of her chair.

“No, she’s already given the order for you to leave as soon as possible.”

“Great... So, how will I know if I’ve found them?”

Sapphire paused and clasped her hands together in front of her before she turning to face the towering woman.

“They will have a marking that no person should have. Something placed on them by a cruel keeper that had no intention of letting them go.”

“Always with the riddles… Alright, I’ll leave tonight. Make sure Steven feeds my dogs since I’ll be gone a while. He should still have his key.”

Sapphire nodded and handed Jasper a piece of paper with an address written on it in flowery handwriting.

“I’ll be sure to let him know. Go to that location and take the highway north, and then just keep going.”

“Not like I have a choice...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she continued reminiscing, Jasper failed to notice a shape in the middle of the otherwise empty highway. As the car rapidly approached and the silhouette became outlined in stark contrast by the headlights, her eyes widened in shock.

A person!?

Electricity shot through Jasper’s frame as her adrenaline spiked, sending itchy bolts across the surface of her skin. Combat boots slammed on the break, as if using two feet would somehow make it more effective. The steering wheel nearly breaking from the force her hands applied in an insane attempt to swerve out of the way. Tires slid across rain slick asphalt, but the car continued onward on its collision course. Just as Jasper grew convinced there was no stopping the vehicle’s impact, her world flipped upside down.

Jasper felt weightless, as if she were on the downward slope of a roller coaster. Her brain tried to rationalize this sudden change in sensation, but her eyes ended up revealing the truth. The car was now upside down, flipping forwards through the air. Jasper could faintly make out the person she had almost turned into a stain on the road as she careened above them. Time slowing to a crawl as Jasper’s hazel eyes drank in every detail, the headlights still illuminating them while the car continued its airborne journey.

A short girl.  
Blonde hair covering a startled face.  
Wide, green eyes.  
Pale skin, dotted with freckles.  
Wet clothes that looked like they belonged on a hospital patient.

Then the moment of compressed time ended and Jasper was suddenly falling. The car’s roof hit the ground with a screech and metal screamed out at the friction as the car refused to stop without putting up a fight. Jasper held on to the vehicle’s frame as her whole body rattled with the force of the impact. Her vision exploded with stars as her head slammed against the car’s interior and a metallic taste filled her mouth. Slowly, the now busted sedan came to a stop with a mechanical scream.

Groaning, Jasper slowly shook the ringing from her head. Taking a quick inventory of the damage, she realized nothing seemed broken or in more pieces than it should be. Other than the throb of a headache, courtesy of her less than stellar landing. She gently unbuckled her seat belt and carefully let her body fall from the driver’s seat. A soft thunk heralded the end of her descent and she could already feel aches taking root in her extremities.

Gonna feel that tomorrow…

Her first attempt at opening the door was unsuccessful. Something in the latching mechanism must’ve gotten messed up in the crash. So, she did the next best thing and gave it a powerful kick that sent the car door flying across the darkened highway before skidding to a stop some distance away. Finally extracting herself from the now upside down vehicle, Jasper brushed some of her beige, ear length hair from her eyes and tried to work out the kinks in her joints from the crash. Luckily, her jacket was no worse for wear, but her jeans now had a few tears in them.

“Awe, come on! I liked these pants...”

While lamenting the loss of her jeans Jasper heard a much more human groan and realized she still wasn’t alone on the road. The person she’d almost hit was now laying on the ground a good fifty or so feet away. The only reason she could even still see them was because the rain had finally stopped and as the clouds departed, the moon was finally allowed to shine its light across the road.

Jasper ran over to the prone figure, afraid that maybe she’d hit them after all. As Jasper reached the girl, a sigh of relief worked its way out of her lungs. She looked okay, but had probably just fainted from the shock of almost being turned into roadkill.

A cursory check confirmed it. Two fingers to a slender neck revealed a normal pulse and there weren’t any obvious car related injuries. Jasper stepped back to crack her neck as she considered her options. She couldn’t just leave the girl here like this, but her car wasn’t really in a position to go anywhere either. It looked like she’d have to make a call and arrange for some alternate transport.

However, as soon as that thought hit her, the car’s headlights seemed to grow even brighter. Turning her head to investigate, Jasper’s hazel eyes widened to see the sedan was now on fire. The smell of gasoline and smoke promptly followed, assaulting her senses and forcing her to quickly grab the pale girl. After putting some distance in between them and the burning vehicle, the night was then punctuated by an explosion as her rental car burst into a fireworks show of sparks and scrap metal.

“Seriously?! I thought crap like this only happened in Amethyst’s stupid action movies!”

Then, a sudden thought struck her. She’d left her cell phone in the car. Which meant it was now burning, along with the rest of her stuff.

“Damn it!”

A flurry of curses tore from Jasper’s mouth as the utter ridiculousness of the situation overwhelmed her. What was she supposed to do now? The last place she’d passed had been a truck stop almost two hours in the other direction! Walking there would take forever considering she’d been flying by at an unsteady ninety miles per hour for most of the drive.

Closing her eyes, Jasper counted her breaths until she calmed down enough to think clearly. When she opened her eyes again, the rental car was still burning and she was still in the middle of nowhere with a stranger she’d almost run over, but at least she didn’t want to rip the next person she saw in half. Turning to look at the pale girl again, Jasper knew she couldn’t just leave her behind. It looked like her only option was bringing her along to the truck stop. At least there she’d be out of the elements and could use a phone to call her family or something.

Maybe if we’re lucky someone will pass by and we can hitch a ride.

As Jasper reached down to pick the other girl up, a few mumbles were the only warning she got before the pale girl was suddenly flailing around and shouting at the top of her lungs. Jasper tried to calm her down by firmly holding her shoulders and telling her she wasn’t in any danger, but a well placed elbow to her jaw caused that plan to fall apart. With an indignant shriek, the pale girl broke free of Jasper’s grasp. Scurrying to her feet a safe distance away, she stood and eyed the scarred woman warily.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Jasper spoke first as she rubbed her now sore jaw.

“Ouch, I’m guessing that means you’re okay.”

In the dim moonlight, the pale girl made no attempt to answer other than recoiling at the rough sound of Jasper’s naturally loud voice.

Realizing that maybe the girl was still skittish after the near miss, Jasper spoke more softly and held her hands out in what she hoped was a disarming gesture.

“Look, I’m sorry for almost hitting you, but what were you even doing in the middle of the road?”

Still more silence, but the pale girl was now visibly uncomfortable. She held her arms against her body and shivers wracked her small frame. Seeing how badly the weather was affecting her, Jasper decided the questions could wait for a bit. Jasper slipped off her leather jacket and held it towards the other girl. Sore jaw or not she couldn’t stand seeing her shiver like that.

“Here, you look like you need it more than I do.”

Confusion flashed across the girl’s face as she considered the jacket. Suspicion closely followed, but another bout of shivers seemed to help make up her mind. The green eyed girl wordlessly snatched the offered clothing. Jasper felt like she was looking at a stray cat with how cautiously the girl was moving. After some struggling, the girl wrapped herself up, a look of gratitude warming her features as the jacket began to chase the chill from her body. 

Jasper snorted with laughter as she saw exactly how big her jacket was on the other girl. It looked more like a big leather blanket on someone so much smaller. Noticing Jasper’s gaze, the pale girl tried to get a better look at the taller woman before noticing Jasper was clad in just a tank top and sports bra without her jacket. Blushing, she let out a startled sound and quickly glanced away. Jasper took this time to further examine the mysterious pedestrian now that the light was slightly more cooperative.

Light blonde hair fell from the girl’s head in a wet, tangled mess and her green eyes were barely visible underneath it all. The medical scrubs she wore, because there was no other way to describe them, seemed tattered as if she’d run through a war zone. Freckles dusted the exposed bits of skin Jasper could see, but then she noticed the girl was barefoot. Not only that, but her feet looked even worse off than her clothes.

How long has she been walking like that…?

“You’re not going to take me back… are you?”

The girl’s slightly nasally voice brought Jasper back to reality. It was hoarse too, the voice of someone that hadn’t had anything to drink in quite some time. A desperate voice that called the mental image of a stray cat to Jasper’s mind again.

“...No? I don’t know where “back” is, but I don’t have any plans to take you there.”

The girl’s eyes shifted down the road and then back to Jasper. She repeated this several times until she spoke once more.

“Then will you… take me with you?”

Jasper was rendered speechless as her brain ran through the implications of such a request. Was this girl some sort of runaway? An escapee of some kind? If that were the case, what was she running from and why? Questions blossomed in her head, but that’s when she realized there was at least one thing she could probably find out pretty easily.

“How about we start with your name.”

Jasper held out a hand in greeting, hoping the gesture would be reciprocated by the person she’d almost killed.

The person who was desperate enough to ask a total stranger to take her in.

“I’m Jasper. What should I call you?”

Understanding dawned on the girl’s face and she teased the sleeves of Jasper’s jacket with her fingers. As she slowly opened her mouth to reply, a new sound cut through the night. The roar of an engine, this one much louder and cleaner than Jasper’s mediocre rental car. Within moments, a set of lights flared on the horizon and the vehicle in question proceeded to close the distance dangerously fast. Jasper put up both arms and waved in an attempt to flag the oncoming car down. Somehow forgetting that her still burning vehicle would draw attention more effectively than anything she could do at this point.

Alright, maybe we’ll actually get that ride after all!

The girl froze, her hands clutching at the fabric of Jasper’s jacket. Her shaking grew even more intense as the car began to slow down and they could make out the finer details. Her breathing quickened and then became labored, bordering on hyperventilation.

Jasper heard the beginning of the girl’s panic attack and turned back to her, concern written all over her face.

“Hey, are you okay…?”

The girl shook her head, taking a step back from the car that was now coasting towards them. Words spilled from her in an incoherent flood. 

“They’re here they’re taking me back I don’t want to go back please don’t let them take me back”

Tears joined her cryptic phrasing, submerging her green eyes and her whole body began to shake as her legs gave out for the second time that night and she fell to her knees. Jasper felt something in her chest twinge at the sight. Everything about this girl seemed to be screaming out for help. From someone. Anyone.

The doors on the sleek, yellow vehicle opened, allowing two colorfully dressed men to step out. Each wore sunglasses and a yellow bulletproof vest that would look more at home on a soldier, to say nothing of the sidearms they carried on their hips. Everything about them screamed either private security or mercenaries of some sort. A large diamond symbol proudly marked the front of their clothing, sparking a vague sense of deja vu in Jasper, but the feeling slipped away as soon as one of the men spoke.

“Lady, you’re gonna need to step away from the subject.”

Jasper arched an eyebrow in confusion.

The two men exchanged a look before continuing.

“That thing over there-”

He punctuated his statement with a jab of his thumb towards where the blonde girl sat shaking.

“Is someone’s property and we’re here to return it to the owner.”

Jasper felt her blood begin to boil as the man talked about the girl as if she were a THING and not a person. Her scarred hands scrunched into fists held so tightly they drew blood. Just hearing the way he regarded this strange girl was enough to induce a red haze in the edges of her vision. 

“I dunno how you wound up involved with it, but trust me when I say that you walkin’ away right now would be in your best interest.”

Meanwhile, the other man had closed in on the pale girl. As he reached towards her with a pair of yellowish restraints, he spoke with a voice that sounded like it belonged to a frog rather than a human.

“5XG, you did a real dumb thing running away. The boss was already mad enough that the others made such a mess, but when she finds out we caught you all the way out here… Well, let’s just say she’s gonna want some quality time to remind you who’s in charge.”

The girl-

5XG? Was that her name?

Cowered in fear as the man drew closer. She withdrew as deep into Jasper’s jacket as she could. As if hiding inside would make the man disappear, just as a scared child might hide under their covers to avoid the boogieman. The tears wouldn’t stop and hiccuping cries prevented her from taking a proper breath. Hearing such a heartbreaking sound was all it took for Jasper to make up her mind.

Stranger or not, there’s something wrong here. Sapphire’s prophecy can wait, I’m not about to stand here and let this happen.

Before the man could touch the girl, Jasper spoke.

“If either of you lay so much as a finger on her, I’ll break you in half.”

Cracking her knuckles, Jasper took a heavy step towards the pair of yellow clad goons.

“She doesn’t want to go anywhere with you, and frankly? I don’t think I want her to go anywhere with you either.”

The two men shot each other a look before methodically drawing their weapons. There was a dual click as the handguns’ safeties were flipped off and each man raised their firearm towards Jasper.

“Listen lady, we’d really rather not have to clean up any other messes tonight.” 

A shared glance between them led to a sinister smile taking root on each of their faces, their weapons trained on Jasper without so much as a tremble to disrupt their aim.

“However, company policy dictates that as an obstruction to our duties, you must be terminated. So, I guess we’ll be getting some overtime tonight.”

Jasper nodded in faux understanding before muttering something under her breath.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to get new boots too...”

If the man heard her, he made no indication of it. Suddenly, the sound of tearing fabric briefly overwhelmed the engine’s hum and without warning Jasper was instantly nose to nose with the frog voiced goon. He didn’t even have a chance to react as Jasper’s leg swung upwards and caught him square in his side. A soft whoosh of air burst from his lungs and then his feet were no longer touching the road. As Jasper followed through with her kick, the momentum sent him crashing to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs. Almost reflexively, his partner squeezed the trigger on his weapon, but the shot went wide as Jasper continued sweeping her leg around and knocked the gunman off his feet.

The man’s gloved hands frantically swiped at the air, trying to break his fall as he landed on his back. A pained yelp followed the impact as his gun tumbled out of reach. Jasper calmly put her foot onto his chest, making sure to apply just enough pressure to make breathing difficult.

“What the-?”

His words were forced, the effort of drawing enough breath to form them visible on his face.

“Why in the hell would you risk your neck for this… this THING?! Its not even human! It… doesn’t even have a name and... nobody besides its owner cares its alive!”

Jasper let her foot sink deeper into the man’s chest, taking the time to showcase the reason why her boots and the lower portion of her jeans were now shredded bits of material on the ground. Her previously human legs were now digitigrade in shape, swollen with dangerously powerful muscles. The tan skin had been replaced with orange and yellow swathes of color running along them, like some sort of monstrous jungle cat. The man struggled to pry her foot off, but Jasper only pressed down harder before leaning in to bring her face level with his.

“Simple.”

Jasper’s eyes shone a fierce yellow in the weak moonlight as her mouth opened to reveal rapidly extending canine teeth. Her hair, previously ear length, had now grown until it was long enough to reach her shoulders. The edges curling and fanning out like a lion’s mane. A low growl bubbled up from her ample chest as she smiled threateningly and her predatory eyes and teeth shone in the moon’s glow.

“I’m not exactly human either.”


	2. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things weren't quite as simple as Jasper thought. Then again, nothing ever is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~ Here's that update I promised! A big thank you to everyone who left Kudos or a comment, you're all the reason I was able to stick to my two week schedule. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Check out the end for some notes about some characters featured in this chapter, which is something I'll start doing for each chapter moving forwards. Please feel free to let me know what you think and as always, love ya!

The man currently pinned beneath Jasper’s transformed foot continued attempting to pry himself free. Grinning at his unsuccessful efforts, she pushed down harder. Jasper could feel her blood thrumming with energy, the rush of combat filling her with euphoria. Her features grew even more feral as she was reminded, yet again, of how GOOD it felt to fight. 

To win. 

The man’s motions ceased as his face began to change from red to blue, indicating his airflow was all but cut off. Jasper shook her head to clear the battle fever away, her eyes returning to their normal coloration.

Now isn’t the time to get carried away. I have to find out what’s going on first.

Dulcet tones slid from her lips like crushed velvet; her partial transformation still having an effect on her voice.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’re going to answer, unless...”

The creak of his rib cage carried her threat far better than any words could. With a panicked look in his bulging eyes, the man gave a hurried nod.

“Good. Now, who sent you after that girl?”

The goon’s face twisted into a pained grimace as a proper breath continued to evade his lungs. Realizing that answering would be borderline impossible while crushing him like this, Jasper eased up just enough to allow shallow breathing.

“We… We were sent by...”

Jasper’s ears perked in anticipation of his answer. However, before he could finish there was a flash of movement in the corner of Jasper’s vision. She reflexively brought her arm up to halt whatever was flying her way and, with a wet slap, something collided with her arm. 

Somehow the impact was strong enough to force her arm against her chest. As she tried to move her limb for a better look, she found herself unable to pry it free from her torso.

“What the…?”

A bunch of what looked like slime now coated Jasper’s arm from her hand all the way to her elbow. Even as she glared at it, the substance soaked through her tank top and then quickly stiffened into something closer to green rubber cement.

What the hell IS this stuff?

With her attention pulled away by the mystery goo, the pinned goon took the opportunity to tear his gloves off and grab onto Jasper’s exposed leg. Before, the goon hadn’t been able to so much as scratch Jasper, but now his touch caused pins and needles to explode from the point of contact.

A hiss of air slid through her clenched teeth as Jasper lost all feeling in the limb. Falling to her good knee, the goon shoved her off and scrambled back to his feet after putting a good chunk of distance between them. He dusted off the front of his vest before methodically retrieving his weapon.

“Good work, Bag. I thought she was gonna crush me.”

The now glove-less goon held out a hand to the froggish man Jasper had kicked earlier. Wisely refusing to accept the paralyzing palm, he stood on his own. The man (Bag?) wiped a dribble of green slime from his mouth.

“Crush YOU? Tag, that wildcat nearly ruptured my insides! I’ll probably be pissing blood for a week!”

Jasper watched the pair carefully, trying to make sense of how she was now the one backed into a corner. A glance at the exposed moon answered one of her questions; the silver crescent glowing softly in the sky.

I held back too much. I’m not even at a quarter strength with the moon like this, no wonder that guy managed to get back up after that hit.

The bare handed man (Tag?) was still wheezing a bit from his stint under Jasper’s foot, but he still managed to point at the girl.

“Make sure 5XG stays put, we don’t need her running off again while we deal with this heroine.”

Bag nodded, stepping towards 5XG with a slight limp on the side he’d been struck. With a deep breath, his gut expanded and he proceeded to spit another huge wad of the same greenish slime that now covered Jasper’s arm. 5XG tried to scoot backwards, but only succeeded in leaving her bare legs wide open for the shot to connect. With a startled cry, both of her legs were soon glued to the road from the knee down.

Wiping yet more slime from his chin, Bag seemed satisfied with the result as he turned to face Jasper once more.

“Alright lady, now it’s yer turn.”

Jasper gave the muscles in her shoulder a herculean flex, doing everything she could to separate her arm from her chest to no avail.

Have to keep them talking while I try to figure out how to get this gunk off me.

“What are you gonna do, shoot me? You already tried that once and it didn’t work out too well.”

Her bravado was still convincing, to say the least. Both the goons actually took a step back as she wolfishly snarled at them. 

However, it was Tag that finally mustered up the courage to call her bluff.

“Nice try, but I know your right leg’s useless. My Talent’s blocking all the signals going to it, so unless you can somehow bust through that block you’re a sitting duck.”

Jasper’s smile grew smaller as she realized HE wasn’t bluffing. She really couldn’t feel anything below her thigh. It was like she’d slept on it wrong and the blood just wouldn’t flow through it the way it was supposed to. Attempting to put any weight on it was impossible, the limb felt more like it was full of jelly instead of bones and muscle.

“So, Tag, do you think we should bring her back along with 5XG? Ya know, since she’s Talented and all.”

Tag rubbed his chin in thought.

“Probably. I know our orders, but...”

A sinister shadow passed over his face as he regarded the gun still in his hand.

“Accidents happen. Maybe we never found anyone else when we caught up to 5XG.”

Bag’s face had confusion written all over it as his partner continued his thought.

“Maybe the Boss doesn’t need to know two of her Roaming Eyes almost bit the dust dealing with some nobody. Maybe that nobody got dealt with and she never had to find out, if you catch my drift.”

Now Bag’s face was alight with understanding; his mouth twisting into a sneer that complimented his anuran features. He very purposefully took his time leveling his weapon at the crouched Jasper, seeming to enjoy the chance to get even after being so thoroughly embarrassed.

“Can’t bring back someone that disappeared, I gotcha.”

Jasper bit the inside of her mouth as she tried to come up with a way to free either her leg or arm. The goo was too flexible to smash apart, so she’d need something sharp to cut through it. As for her leg... She had no clue how to counteract whatever Tag’s Talent had done to it.

Wait. Overpower the block...

Jasper’s eyes lit up as inspiration struck her, but there was still a sizable problem. The second she tried to move, Bag and Tag would shoot holes straight through her. Assuming their aim was halfway decent.

I need a distraction, something to give me a chance to get me back on my feet...

As she kept working her brain for a solution, Tag locked back the slide on his gun to ensure he had a round in the chamber.

“We wouldn’t want the first shot to be a false alarm, would we? After all, it’s impolite to keep a lady waiting.”

Bag continued stretching his disgusting grin further and further until Jasper grew convinced it would split his ugly head in half. The reprieve was short lived, however, as the duo took aim and began squeezing the triggers.

Jasper braced herself for the impact, left with no choice but to hope she stayed conscious through the initial barrage and found some way to get close to them again.

Right as gunfire was about to ring out across the empty highway, a new voice screamed in desperation.

“DON’T HURT HER!”

Whipping their heads in alarm, Bag and Tag turned to 5XG just in time to see her hands slice through the air towards them. A fraction of a second later, two chunks of metal slammed into them from behind. Both men silently collapsed on the ground, each piece of metal thrown with enough momentum to knock them out cold.

Jasper’s mouth hung open in disbelief, the sight of the two goons laying face down and motionless second only to the girl that now sat with bits of car debris swirling around her like an asteroid belt.

She’s Talented too?

Jasper shook her head and decided to tackle her problems one at a time. Glancing at her still numb leg, she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. Her remaining free hand twisted and morphed into a claw to match her feline legs, with orange nails jutting out a solid three inches past her now yellowish digits.

A few slices and the goo encasing her left arm was cut down enough to free it from her upper body. She didn’t have the time to scrape every last bit off, but it would do for now. 

Now for my leg. This better work...

A muffled gasp was all Jasper let out as her nails stabbed into her paralyzed leg, sinking deep and drawing out a steady flow of crimson. As the nails retracted and her hand returned to its normal shape, feeling slowly crept back into her leg on the heels of burning pain. A shaky step let Jasper return to her feet as the open wounds in her leg partially knit themselves shut.

At least it’s not a new moon. Otherwise I’d have to worry about bleeding out too.

5XG was still surrounded by bits of metal, her eyes screwed shut while repeating the same phrase over and over like some sort of mantra.

“Don’t hurt her… Don’t hurt her… Please, don’t hurt her...”

Jasper made it to the outer ring of debris right as it all came crashing to the ground. It was then she realized where all of it had even come from.

These are… pieces of my car?

Sure enough, every bit of scrap on the ground looked like it belonged to Jasper’s exploded sedan. Although, it was difficult to tell since some of it was blackened from the fire and bent out of shape almost beyond recognition.

Despite the metal no longer hovering around her, 5XG still hadn’t opened her eyes. Her body curled in on itself again as well as it could given the state of her legs. Jasper limped up next to her, before dropping onto her good knee.

“Hey, are you alright?”

5XG gasped and opened her eyes, red and bleary from crying. A small string of snot had leaked out of her nose and she looked like a mess. Her eyes didn’t seem to register Jasper right away, so the larger woman gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Everything’s okay now. I promise.”

Slowly, 5XG’s eyes regained their focus. First, the tears slowed to a trickle and then she nodded in understanding. She finally seemed to notice the snot trailing down her face and hurriedly wiped it away.

“You know, I guess I owe you now since you sorta saved my life back there. So, thanks.”

A warm grin spread across Jasper’s heavily scarred visage as she stood again. Suddenly noise forced Jasper back into high alert, as one of the goons’ prone forms began hissing with static.

“BZZZZTTTTT. Repeat…. Roaming Eyes en route to your position… BZZZTTT. Tag and Bag, you better not have fallen asleep again! BZZZTTTT.”

As if on queue, more lights appeared in the distance. They were swiftly joined by the roars of multiple engines, the aforementioned backup closing in on their location. Jasper ran over to the goons’ bodies as swiftly as her still wounded leg allowed and carefully rifled through their pockets until she found what she was looking for.

“At least these scumbags keep their phones charged.”

She pressed Bag’s limp finger against the phone’s home button until it unlocked, showing a background filled with diamond patterns. Jasper had little time to waste, so she disregarded the possibility of the call being traced and dialed a number she’d been forced to call more times than she cared to admit. 

The line rang once. 

Twice.

Three times before a tired sounding voice finally picked up.

“Hello? Who the-”

“Lars! It’s Jasper! I need a portal, now!”

The voice sputtered, the sound of liquid hitting something coming clear through the phone.

“O-okay! Give me a second!”

Fumbling was heard on the other end as voices she couldn’t quite make out conversed in the background. Having gone through this countless times before, Jasper knew she had a few moments before her exit would appear. Holding the phone in her slightly bloodied hand, Jasper returned to 5XG’s side. With a flex of her other hand, a claw revealed itself. A few careful slices and the pale girl’s legs were no longer tied down to the asphalt. 

Then, the voice spoke clearly through the phone once more.

“Okay, I got it! Had to give the little gremlin twenty bucks this time, so you owe me!”

The lights and noise were drawing ever closer, the threat of even more yellow vested gunmen on the verge of reaching them. 

“Roaming Eyes”, if the radio transmission was anything to go by. Jasper didn’t care what they were called, she just cared about being gone by the time they reached their now unconscious friends.

“Just put it on my tab and open the damn thing already!”

As if to answer, a sliver of light blossomed directly in front of Jasper. A pink line split the air, until it opened to create a jagged hole only visible from the front. Jasper dropped the phone and crushed it under her still transformed foot.

“Listen, I don’t know much about any of this, but...”

Jasper extended her hand to 5XG for the second time that night. A look of fear still vaguely drawn on the smaller girl’s features.

“If you still want to come with me, I promise it’ll be better then whatever they’re planning to do with you.”

5XG regarded Jasper with thinly veiled hope, her mouth moving without any words escaping. Her eyes still darted around, as if she couldn’t help but continue to weigh her options. When her gaze fell on Jasper again, the girl saw the blood still coating Jasper’s hand and leg. 

Blood that had been spilled to protect her.

As 5XG looked at the strange doorway of light, she drew Jasper’s jacket around herself once again and then stood on trembling, partially slime coated legs.

“...O-okay.”

Jasper smiled again as a delicate hand slid into her own. Taking a step into the light, she led 5XG across the portal’s threshold. With uncertainty filling every inch of her body, the blonde girl saw Jasper’s strong back starkly outlined in pink light and then…. 

There was nothing. 

Nothing but soft light, a twinkle of crystal chimes and the warmth of Jasper’s hand.

Warm and somehow incredibly safe. 

How could someone else's hand feel so warm…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag's Talent: [Knockout Touch] Can paralyze parts of someone’s body if he makes skin to skin contact via his hands. It lasts for a few minutes after brief contact, with prolonged touches extending the duration potentially up to a whole day. Intense pain or sensations can override his Talent and remove the paralysis.
> 
> Bag's Talent: [Sticky Situation] Can shoot a sticky mucus from his mouth, which is perfect for immobilizing targets. The slime he spits out can be cut with sharp objects or melted with fire/intense heat.
> 
> Jasper's Talent: [Beast Beneath the Moonlight] Allows her to transform into a feline monster with incredible strength, durability, speed and regenerative powers. Can transform specific parts of her body as required. Her Talent revolves around the moon, the fuller it is the stronger she becomes and vice versa.
> 
> 5XG's Talent: [?]


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter. Sorry, but I ended up feeling like I needed something to keep the pacing going the way I wanted. This one probably feels a little rushed, but not to worry! I'll have the next chapter out early since I'd already gotten through most of it before coming up with this interim one. As always, I hope you enjoy it and I look forwards to hearing what you all think of it!

Bag sat perfectly still and did everything he could to ensure he gave the woman guarding him no reason to do anything other than silently stand watch. So far it had been working out, but he knew that this reprieve would be short lived. For the past several hours, all he’d been able to hear from the neighboring cell were the screams of his partner, Tag. To say that the news of their failure to return with 5XG in tow had been received poorly would be a colossal understatement.

We’re in deep shit now. I’ll be lucky if the Boss tires herself out with Tag before she gets to me. That monster woman should’ve just killed me and been done with it.

As soon as he had that thought, the screaming from beyond the wall stopped. While the silence was a somewhat pleasant change of pace, Bag could feel his body begin to cover itself in a layer of cold sweat. A quick glance at his guard revealed nothing of value, she was still standing with both eyes firmly fixed on him. When she noticed him staring, she flashed him a cruel grin.

Christ, why did it have to be the one with the shark teeth?

Bag withered under the guard’s smile and almost jumped out of his skin when the cell door finally opened. A steady rhythm of heels clacking against the floor announced the Boss’ arrival. A straight backed woman with her steel gray hair held in two proud buns strode in before snapping her fingers at the guard.

“Shark, report.”

The guard stiffened as the Boss addressed her, the no nonsense voice inspiring obedience in even the most intimidating of people.

“Ma’am! The prisoner has made no suspicious movements or otherwise attempted to escape.”

The Boss nodded before turning to Bag. Maybe at some point in the past her eyes could have been called “beautiful”, but as they were now the only word that seemed to fit was “cold”. Blue, with flecks of gray and pupils that appeared to be a gateway into a world inhabited by nothing other than shadows and suffering.

“Leave us. Now it’s his turn to answer for his failure.”

Shark snapped a crisp salute before turning on her heel to exit the room, but before she could, the Boss spoke up once more.

“Oh, and do take the other one with you on your way out. He’s not in the best shape and I’d hate for him to dirty a perfectly good cell with his corpse.”

“As you wish, Ms. Holly Blue Agate.”

With her new orders in mind, the shark toothed guard let the door gently close behind her and left Bag trapped with his worst nightmare.

His Boss.

His very, very disappointed Boss.

Despite being well lit, his only other occupant made the room feel like it was trapped at the bottom of a sunless sea. Bag’s hands flexed as he reflexively worked against the restraints holding his wrists and ankles to the chair he was currently bound to.

The Boss began to pace in front of him, talking out loud as she did so.

“So, if I’m to understand this correctly, the two of you were sent out to capture an escapee. A simple job, since the escaped girl in question shouldn’t have been able to put up any worthwhile resistance.”

The pacing continued and the sound of her heels striking the floor became more and more pronounced, as if her temper were directly related to the impact of her steps.

“A girl, that I shouldn’t have to remind you, was labeled as a Class 1 asset. A girl that is worth more than ten thousand worthless toads like you put together.”

Without warning, the Boss snapped her heels together and stood directly in front of Bag. Her chilled eyes were alight with blue fire. She reached out and carefully put a hand on his sweat covered cheek.

“Now, you’re going to tell me exactly what prevented you from carrying out such a simple job. You’re going to tell me every single detail that you managed to store in that useless head of yours because I guarantee that you’re life depends on giving me something useful.”

Her hand withdrew from his face, leaving the spot she touched hot and feverish. Bag didn’t need a mirror to know that the part of his face that now felt like a branding iron had been stamped to it was now being covered in a tattoo-like pattern. 

The mark of the Boss’ Talent.

“So, who was the woman that was somehow able to stop two Roaming Eyes all by herself?”

The heat from Bag’s face had now spread to his entire body. He opened his mouth to answer, but the Boss clapped before he could find the words. The sound her hands made striking together set off a chain reaction in his body. He howled as every inch of skin burned with a heat so intense, he could swear he was being cooked alive.

Another swift clap and the fiery sensation vanished.

“Too slow. Answer in a timely manner or else I’ll be forced to discipline you again.”

The Boss leaned in close, showcasing each of her perfect, pearly white teeth.

“Now, who was that woman?”

Bag let out a scared croak. He couldn’t help it, fearing for his life always brought out his inner frog.

A third clap brought the pain back threefold. Bag’s eyes rolled up in his skull, the sheer amount of information his brain was attempting to sift through as every single pain receptor fired off at once became too much to handle. 

It came in waves. 

The Boss would ask a question and Bag would try to answer before she clapped again. By the fourteenth clap, he would have gladly welcomed a mercy killing to end the torment. However, the Boss had other plans in mind for him.

“I can see that we’re not getting very far with things the way they are now.”

The Boss, Holly Blue Agate, turned her back to him as she continued her thought.

“I suppose if burning isn’t enough to jog your memory, then maybe drowning will?”

If Bag had the energy to beg, he would have. As it were, all he managed was a weak croak before the sound of another clap echoed through the room.

 

Meanwhile, Shark had returned from dropping Tag off at the infirmary. The medics were going to have a field day with him, the Boss had not held back in the slightest. After making her way back to the interrogation cells, she arrived in time to hear choked gargling sounds coming from Bag’s cell. She shook her head before leaning against the opposite wall.

I dunno why the Boss doesn’t just call these things what they really are. We all know she ‘aint “interrogating” anyone in there. She already knows everything that happened, she’s just torturing them for messing up.

A small sigh made its way through Shark’s impressive jaw. If what she’d heard was right, and these two had let 5XG get away with some stranger, then this was going to be a long night. After all, Holly loved any opportunity to freely use her Talent without restraint. Some of the other guards had grown convinced she got off on it or something, but regardless, she didn’t shy away from drawing out the suffering of those that failed her somehow.

The gargling was soon replaced by sputtering screams, the sound a dog might make if it got tangled in an electric fence.

Looks like she got tired of drowning and now she’s moved onto electrocution. I swear, she follows the same pattern every time. You’d think she’d get bored of it at this point…

The screams changed in tone, rhythm and even volume over the course of the night. Shark stood outside the whole time, awaiting her Boss’ emergence from the cell. The sounds were broken by small periods of silence, but they would always start back up again soon after. Brief moments allowed words to break through the screaming, begging for it to stop or for her to just kill him already and be done with it, but it never lasted.

The Boss may be a sadist, but she wasn’t a murderer. 

However, with recent events, maybe that could change. After all, it wasn’t every day you were held responsible for the loss of something Yellow Diamond had been working on for almost two decades.

Heaven help whoever had gotten involved with 5XG because as soon as they found them, death would seem like a blessing. You didn’t just anger a god and get away without eternal suffering, as so many other unfortunate souls had already found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly Blue Agate's Talent: [Consequence of Failure] ???


	4. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5XG expands her vocabulary and realizes exactly what the consequences of the escape are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said it'd be out early and it is! ...Sorta? Truth be told, I really hadn't planned on rewriting this one three times. Not to mention the fact I've been playing Fortnite AND starting a playthrough of Final Fantasy X for the first time in almost a decade, which eats up time. Hopefully you enjoy this one, despite how low key it turned out. Things will gradually pick up steam as time goes on. Enjoy the quiet moments while you can, I've been mapping out a lot of heartbreak in the meantime.

When the soft, pink light and gentle tinkling of chimes finally faded away, the first thing 5XG noticed was the light that replaced it.

Yellow, sickly and artificial. 

The kind of light that had been so abundant back where they had kept her locked away. 

Her mind raced to come up with possible explanations.

Had Jasper lied to her and taken her back to the sterile prison she’d spent so much time trapped in? Had it all been just an elaborate ruse meant to trick her into thinking she might finally escape and find freedom?

As her heart rate skyrocketed in response to the crushing anxiety those thoughts created, 5XG suddenly became aware of another sensation. This one limited to just her left hand though, as opposed to the others assaulting her eyes and brain. Something warm and firm was still applying a comforting pressure to it. Almost instinctively, 5XG squeezed the thing wrapped around her hand and a heartbeat later the pressure increased. Not enough to cause any discomfort, but more than enough to ground 5XG into the reality of the moment again.

I’m safe.   
Jasper saved me.   
I can… I can trust her.

As the feeling of Jasper’s hand cradling her own steadied her thoughts and allowed 5XG’s heart to slow its rampant pace, she looked around once more with clear eyes.

The lights no longer seemed as yellow or foreboding as they’d appeared a moment ago. Instead, 5XG noticed they were rather soft and hummed with a gentle rhythm. Then she realized the air was… different. 

It had a peculiar scent clinging to it, something 5XG had never encountered before. As she let herself draw in a deep breath to try and understand exactly what this new smell was, Jasper wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

“Ugh, Pearl went heavy with the cinnamon air freshener again.”

5XG paused as she considered Jasper’s words.

...Cinnamon?

What in the world was “cinnamon”? Could it be the source of this interesting, unfamiliar smell? Whatever it was, it seemed to hold a heat when inhaled. Almost like a blunt edge simmering with tamed fire. 5XG took another long draw of the cinnamon laced air and began coughing as the sensation overwhelmed her lungs.

Instantly, the warmth on her hand vanished and Jasper was kneeling beside her, hazel eyes wide with concern.

“Are you okay?”

Jasper’s words carried something more potent than the cinnamon could ever hope to match and in that moment, 5XG somehow felt indescribably guilty that she’d ever doubted Jasper’s intentions upon crossing through the strange portal of light.

5XG sniffled and did what she could to regain her composure after overindulging in the delicious air.

“I-I’m fine. The, uh, cinnamon is just very… potent.”

Jasper nodded in understanding before standing back to her full, imposing height.

“I keep telling Pearl not to go overboard with it, but she insists on making this place smell like some kind of spice shop. Honestly, it makes me light headed sometimes.”

5XG, now finally able to take in her surroundings, tried to make sense of where they had ended up. If it wasn’t another cell, then where had they escaped to? 

As she looked around, she saw a fair number of desks with computers and multitudes of paper stacked next to them. Every single one of them was different from the others in some way, whether it was a simple matter of cleanliness or the color scheme they consisted of.

A desk to the far right corner was cluttered with a veritable pile of random items, most of which held a purple hue of some kind. Directly in front of it, sat a work area that almost seemed to shine with an immaculate gleam; each of its items arranged in such a way that they were all evenly spaced and lacking dust of any sort. To her immediate left, however, stood a desk that held objects of much greater interest.

A yellow star had somehow been affixed to the front of this particular desk, which was covered with colored stones of all shapes and sizes. A teardrop of blue, an asymmetrical diamond of orange, a pale white half circle, the list went on. As 5XG observed them more closely, however, one in particular caught her attention.

A yellowish green stone cut into the shape of a triangle with its edges rounded down to smooth curves laid near the edge of the desk, almost on the verge of falling off. Something about the way the light traveled through it was mesmerizing to look at, as every inch of the stone filled itself with elegant swirls of banded color.

Jasper must have noticed she’d been staring at it because she strode over to the desk and carefully picked up the green stone in question with a deft swipe of her hand. Jasper turned it over in her palm, allowing the lights to pass through at different angles.

“Looks like Steven added another one to his collection while I was gone. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’ll end up covering his desk completely before summer ends.”

Jasper turned to face 5XG, the curious stone still gripped in her palm. With calculated steps, she made her way next to 5XG and held the offending gem out to her.

“You can take a closer look if you want. It’s not going to bite, I promise.”

5XG looked at the offered hand and then back to Jasper once more, trying to find some explanation as to how this odd woman was able to read her so effortlessly. It was as if her mind was an open book to be flipped through at Jasper’s leisure and the fact her interest in the stone had been so quickly discovered made 5XG feel... somewhat vulnerable. 

Another glance into Jasper’s deep pools of hazel dispelled any suspicions 5XG still held about Jasper’s offering. 

I… can trust her.

With an unsteady hand, she slowly reached out to accept it.

When 5XG felt the smooth surface touch her hand, it brought a cool sensation that she immediately decided she liked. Her eyes were drawn to its center, to the place where light danced and swam like a living thing. There was a sense of comfort inside that light and she found herself simply staring into it, her thoughts and worries temporarily forgotten.

“It suits you, you know.”

Jasper was now looking over 5XG’s shoulder, her hands on her knees and her chin mere inches away from the smaller girl’s shoulder. Feeling her whole body instinctively tense up from the close proximity, 5XG stammered out her first thought without hesitation.

“B-but it’s beautiful...”

The tall woman smiled, her features full of something 5XG couldn’t find a word to properly describe.

“It looks like your eyes.”

5XG’s hand slowly reached towards her own face, the thought of having something as wondrous as this stone as a part of her person at all times completely unbelievable. As her fingers rested on her cheek, 5XG looked back at Jasper and wondered how much truth could possibly be behind those words. 

Never before in her life had anyone compared her to anything beautiful. The number of times she could remember being complimented or praised in any way was so small that she only needed one hand to count them. Even then, it had always been for things she’d rather not think about. Things that kept her awake when the lights were turned off.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a peridot.”

5XG blinked, her brain trying to come up with a previous instance of that word in her memory. When she continued drawing a blank, she glared at the stone and willed it to surrender the secret to how it had remained unknown to her until now.

“You can hold onto it for a while, if you want. Steven always wants people to take them home when they find one they like. Says it’s good for cleansing negative energy or something.”

Jasper stood up, stretching as she scanned the room for something and when she finished, the amazon huffed.

“Where IS everyone? Onion and Lars should still be here, he JUST made the portal.”

 

5XG closed her eyes, focusing on the words Jasper had just unwittingly taught her. Each syllable, every shape of the letters she could only assume were used to spell them, she did her best to commit all of them to memory. These were the first pieces of the outside world she had been allowed to experience.

Cinnamon.  
Steven.  
Onion.  
Lars.  
Home.

How many other things were out there like this? Objects, words, and places that she had never known? As she squeezed the peridot that looked just like her eyes, 5XG felt the urge to discover each and every one of those things. She wanted to find all of them, to see them with her own eyes and be able to recall them at anytime. More than wanting to, she felt like she finally COULD.

But... that meant she really WAS free. Which meant they wouldn’t stop with just two Roaming Eyes. There would be more. They would send as many as it took to bring her back, to return her to the cage she’d been born into. 5XG knew that it would never stop. Not until she’d been dragged back, kicking and screaming to be cut open as punishment for running. The runners were always used as guinea pigs when they got caught.

They’ll kill anyone that helps me.

They’ll kill Jasper.

Suddenly the room felt incredibly warm. 

5XG tried to swallow, but her mouth felt as fuzzy as her head. Her thoughts of discovering more of the outside were dissolving into fragments as she lost the ability to keep them cohesive.

When 5XG opened her mouth to tell Jasper what a horrible mistake she’d made, how she had made herself into a target by helping her, the room began to spin. 5XG’s vision blurred like an oil painting left out in a rainstorm. Her feet made a valiant effort to keep up with the world shifting and dripping around her, but they simply couldn’t manage for long.

Suddenly, she realized she was laying on the ground. Her bare legs felt the cool floor as if they belonged to someone else, muted and numb.

As she stared up at the ceiling, 5XG felt her senses grow weak as the haze that was devouring her world enveloped her whole.

The peridot in her hand grew heavy with every passing second. 5XG didn’t think she could lift the hand holding it up no matter how hard she tried, it was now being held in place by the stone’s immense weight.

5XG could do nothing to stop her eyes from steadily closing, ushering in total darkness on her world. Her eyelids were somehow just as heavy as the peridot now. She did her best to keep them fluttering open, but even that herculean effort quickly failed. 

There was a voice saying something. 

Was it talking to her?

The voice formed more words 5XG couldn’t understand. The sounds swimming in and out of her ears, garbled and muffled as if uttered underwater.

Oh, that must be Jasper. Why does she sound so worried?

I’m sorry, Jasper…

I’m… so… rry...

Then oblivion swallowed 5XG in its tender caress, shielding her from the implications of her life changing day. As a pair of strong arms lifted her from the floor, the peridot fell from her grip and landed with a soft thud. A silhouette crossed over it, the shadows moving inside the stone a perfect match to the nightmares 5XG was already wrestling with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars' Talent: [Pearly Gates] He can create portals to other locations. Either the entrance or exit has to be close to him and there are restrictions on where he can open portals to.
> 
> Onion's Talent: [I See You] ???


	5. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5XG sees a few things for the first time and she also feels something for the first time in a while, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sticking to an update schedule isn't easy. It doesn't help that I'm turbo lazy and basically the slowest writer I've ever met, but still! I figured that after the last few short chapters you all deserved something a little bigger to sink your teeth into, so here ya go. Feast on this 4k+ word chapter and grow strong, my lovelies... Anyways, thanks for all of the wonderful comments on the story so far! I literally read them at least once a day because seeing proof that someone enjoys my work just makes me so happy I can't even begin to describe it. As always, let me know what you think and look forwards to the next update in two weeks~  
> (Bonus points to anyone that can tell me what the reference on the poster and Jasper's shirt is.)

[When your eyes open, the empty walls of the room are there to greet you.] 

[Featureless, white and completely unblemished; they look the same every single day no matter what you do. There are no windows. There are no doors. At least, none that you can see or can open. When THEY need to enter, the walls allow THEM inside your prison. You tried countless times to find the seams in the walls, the secret switch that would allow you to pass through them to the other side. You could never find it though. The walls refused to surrender their secrets to you and even if you try to mark them somehow, the marred surface will be always repaired the next time you wake. If you try to break them, they resist all attempts without difficulty. They are invincible, a testament to the cage you were born into. Even though you cannot see anything on their surface, you know THEY can see you through them. THEY always watch and wait to see how you react when you’re alone.] 

[You feel your lip tremble as the fantasy of your incredible escape fades away into the same obscurity all dreams fall prey to. You never left. You are still here. You will never leave. The realization that everything was fake, a mere illusion your desperate mind conjured to find hope somewhere, anywhere, fills you to the brim with despair.]

[The walls hold no comfort for your breaking heart and your full eyes. As tears fall onto it, the floor simply allows the liquid to pool at your feet. It goes on for a long time without interruption. You figure that THEY don’t have a reason to intervene, not when you haven’t actually done anything to merit it. The tears won’t stop. Your chest heaves and your breath catches as you begin losing more and more of the details from the dream of your freedom.] 

[There was someone in that dream. A person that you had wanted to spend more time with. A… woman? Or had it been a man? You can no longer properly recall. They had saved you, saved you from something. That much you know for sure, but what had they looked like?]

[Your eyes lower, drawn to the now sizable pool your tears have made. Your feet stand on the edge of this silvery puddle of salt and sorrow. Your face stares back at you, full of agony and yet still expressionless. You long ago resolved not to let THEM see how you felt, to see how THEY were able to manipulate your emotions from behind THEIR white, sterile walls. As your gaze lingers on your reflection in the puddle, you see it shimmer and then move.] 

[Your face, still stoic and streaming with tears, is soon replaced by a swirling mass of color that you don’t recognize. It changes, twisting and turning like a cyclone being born within its depths until you can see something form inside.] 

[A face full of sharp teeth and burning, yellow eyes. A monster. It locks eyes with you, paralyzing you and forcing the staring match you continue. You’re scared. Whatever this thing is, it’s dangerous and you know absolutely nothing about it. A large paw, tipped with claws made for rending and tearing flesh breaks the surface of the puddle, slowly reaching for you. Your limbs still refuse to move, frozen in place as you find yourself silently screaming for THEM to do something.] 

[Surely THEY could see this thing, right? There was never a single moment where THEY missed a single detail of your existence. THEIR eyes were always trained on you unceasingly, as THEIR needles drew your blood, as THEIR machines probed the depths of your being and THEIR scientists did whatever they had to in order to find out why you had the Talent.] 

[So, why were the walls silent now?] 

[The gleam of artificial light on a serrated claw brings your thoughts back to the threat in front of your face. With deliberate slowness, the terrible creature’s limb finally touches your shoulder. Your blood runs cold as you await the pain, the sounds of your death surely only a few seconds away.] 

[Yet, when the contact occurs, you feel something else well up from inside you. It feels… warm.]

[You know this feeling from somewhere. You found it, maybe on accident or maybe by chance, but you found it all the same. It had been waiting for you beyond the walls like a flower blooming on the roadside. Your hands shakily slide up to lay on the beast’s paw and you can feel memories stir beneath the surface of your mind. A name jumps forwards from the fog and your mouth forms it without warning.] 

 

A pair of green eyes snap open once more, only this time to the waking world and not its dreaming doppelganger. 5XG could hear her heartbeat blaring in her skull, blood pumping through her veins with an intensity she could barely tolerate. Her mind slowly returned to reality and began to accept that the dream had been just that, a dream. Things became clearer now that the drowsiness that first accompanies the aftermath of a nightmare had all but vanished.

5XG sat up and found she had been laying in a very large bed, covered in what she could now feel were incredibly soft sheets. They lacked any sort of meaningful pattern, but were a subdued orange color that appeared oddly welcoming. Turning her head, she could still see the impression her head had made in the pillow she’d been sleeping on, a testament to the object’s pliable nature.

Propping herself up on her elbows, 5XG tried to swallow the lump left in her throat from the nightmare only to discover that her mouth was too dry to allow anything of the sort. Coughing slightly, 5XG swung her legs off the bed and was forced to hop down to the floor due to the bed frame’s sizable height. She landed on soft carpeting, something she hadn’t felt on her bare feet before. Every time she’d stood on a carpet in the past, it had always been with shoes on and the mere thought of taking them off during THEIR testing had been unthinkable. If she’d done something as foolish as that, THEY would’ve surely…

Shaking her head, 5XG banished the thoughts of the past for the moment and tried to focus on the present. Looking around and finding herself alone in the room she’d awoken in, she allowed herself the luxury of wiggling her toes on the plush carpet flooring. Some of the scabs that had formed on her still injured feet split and protested against the motion, but she ignored them in favor of enjoying the moment. The carpet felt incredibly foreign on her bare skin, but also tickled a little bit which elicited a pleased “Nyehehe...” from her.

Once she’d had her fill of the soft floor, 5XG spun to examine the rest of the room. There wasn’t much else of interest other than the bed and the floor though. The walls were relatively bare, with the exception of their crisscross patterned wallpaper and a single poster depicting a large robot of some sort wearing impossibly huge opaque protective glasses. 

A single desk sat in one corner of the room, with a notebook resting on top. Beams of light poured into the room, allowing her to see everything with perfect clarity. It was then 5XG realized that the light filling the room wasn’t coming from the bulbs in the ceiling, but from a pair of windows on the far wall.

...Windows?

Her breath caught in her throat as she took a hesitant step towards them, the blinds partially blocking the light fluttering as a pleasant breeze made its way through them. When she finally stood directly before them, she wondered what she would see on the other side.

What if was just more walls? 

Could she really see the outside world so easily? The brief time she’d spent out of her cage had mainly been in the dark as she scrambled to hide from the ones THEY sent to retrieve her. The waning light of the moon had been too faint to allow her eyes to pick out many details as she ran and the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body had only served to compound her inability to notice anything that hadn’t been a direct threat to her escape.

5XG took a deep breath and reached out with one hand. When her fingers brushed up against the blinds, she heard THEIR voices whispering in her head.

[This is where you belong.]  
[The only place you can ever belong.]  
[The outside world is dangerous, it’s full of terrible things.]  
[You will never leave.]  
[You belong to us.]  
[To HER.]

Clenching her teeth, 5XG ignored the intrusive thoughts and yanked the blinds aside. Light, brighter than she’d ever thought possible, assaulted her unprepared eyes and forced her to cover them as it blinded them. She squinted, refusing to be denied the view that had been held outside her reach for so long and eventually her eyes adjusted enough for her to remove the hands shielding her face. 

Beyond the window was a sight so beautiful she could only stare with mouth agape.

The sun was a disc of pure fire in the sky. 

The sky! 

So, it really WAS blue!!! 

It went on farther than 5XG could see and it was full of white shapes she didn’t know the names of. She remembered they had something to do with the water that had been falling from the sky as she’d run through the night, but she couldn’t seem to find the word belonging to them. 

A gust of wind blew some of her blonde hair back and she could taste something different in the air. It had a bite almost like the scent from the office, but it lingered in a way the “cinnamon” hadn’t. It was crisp and dry, reminding her how thirsty she still was, but all of that was forgotten when her eyes left the sky and saw another vast stretch of blue beneath it.

A SECOND sky?!? 

None of the books she had been permitted to read or any of the information she had been forced to commit to memory had made any mention of a second sky! It was a darker shade of blue than the one above it, but was no less awe inspiring. Sunlight seemed to get caught in this second sky and reflect in glittering spots that looked so much like the stones 5XG had seen in the office the night before. Not only that, but this sky seemed to be… alive? It moved towards the line where blue ended and land began, arching in small waves like it was trying to climb out of itself.

5XG stood and simply stared out the window for what felt like an entire lifetime. It all seemed so close now. It would be so easy to just climb through this gateway in the wall and reach out to all of that wonderful color filling the landscape...

She didn’t notice when tears began to stream down her face in small lines, the pure amazement of the outside world having gone far above and beyond even her wildest dreams. 5XG didn’t even hear the door to the bedroom open as someone else entered.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

5XG nearly jumped out of her skin as the spell of the twin skies was broken. Spinning with her hands held up in self defense, she faced the owner of the voice.

Jasper stood with one hand planted on her hip, the other resting on the open door’s frame. Her hair was now back to its original, short length and her torn clothing had been replaced with sweatpants and a t-shirt with the same sunglasses wearing robot from the poster, with the phrase “LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!!!” emblazoned above it in messy lettering.

“Enjoying the view? Always nice to see the ocean when the sun’s out like this.”

5XG hurriedly wiped the traces of tears from her face, inwardly cursing her inability to stop crying as of late. Doing it in her dreams was bad enough, but she’d cried more times in the past two days than she had in a very long time.

“...You okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack last night, passing out like that.”

“No! I mean, um, yes! I’m f-fine!”

The words came out too fast and far too loud for 5XG’s liking, her face heating up as she overreacted to Jasper’s simple inquiry. If the sudden outburst bothered the larger woman, she made no indication of it. Instead, Jasper moved next to 5XG and put her elbows on the windowsill.

“Looks like today’s gonna be a good day for the beach. Steven’s probably going to ask me to take him after I’m done with work.”

The gears in 5XG’s head whirled as she took in yet more words she didn’t understand. On an impulse, she opened her mouth without properly forming her question first.

“That second sky is called the beach?”

Jasper cocked an eyebrow and looked at 5XG as if she’d grown a second head. The blonde slapped a hand over her mouth in horror. 

What was she thinking?! 

Asking foolish things like that, demonstrating a clear lack of knowledge was only good for earning punishment! 5XG began formulating a plausible excuse for her outburst in preparation for the retribution she was convinced she’d receive for her stupid inquiry. Instead, Jasper smiled and laughed as she removed her scarred arms from the window.

“No, that’s the ocean. Or the sea, I guess. There’s actually a lot of different words for it, but the “beach” is the bit of land right next to it. The sandy bit, more specifically.”

5XG could only stand in shock as Jasper casually answered, her brain unable to compute how easy obtaining information about this “ocean” turned out to be. Could she just keep asking about all of the things she still knew so little about? Would Jasper answer all of them without reprisal? Her heart leapt at the prospect of learning everything she wanted without the need for fear, but before she could decide on what to ask next, Jasper offered another question of her own.

“You’ve never heard of the ocean before?”

5XG froze as she considered the consequences of the truth. She felt the familiar fear build into a knot inside her stomach. What would Jasper do if she knew? As she worried over what to do, what to say, a scene from the previous night flashed before her eyes.

 

[“If either of you lay so much as a finger on her, I’ll break you in half.”

Cracking her knuckles, Jasper took a heavy step towards the pair of yellow clad goons.

“She doesn’t want to go anywhere with you, and frankly? I don’t think I want her to go anywhere with you either.”]

 

The blonde took a deep breath to steady herself, resolving to put her trust into this strange, somewhat feral woman once more.

“...No. I… I hadn’t even seen the sky… before now.”

Jasper’s smile fell, replaced by a serious look full of thought. The scarred amazon seemed to be searching 5XG’s face for something, which caused the short girl in question to wither under her gaze.

“Those men. How long did they keep you… locked up?”

5XG couldn’t bring herself to meet Jasper’s eyes. A shame so deep seated that she couldn’t hold it back no matter how hard she tried welled up from one of the many damaged parts of her heart, preventing her from looking up as she answered.

“I... don’t know… For as l-long as I can… Remember.”

A heavy silence descended on the pair as the sea breeze continued to waft into the comfortable room. The distant crashing of waves echoed in the background, doing little to calm 5XG’s roiling anxiety.

[She’ll take me back.]  
[She knows I don’t belong here.]  
[I wasn’t supposed to leave.]  
[I shouldn’t have said anything.]

“Do you want to see it up close? The ocean, I mean.”

5XG blinked, the question so far from her expected response that she had to work through each word separately until her brain came up with anything. If Jasper chose to return her to THEM, she wouldn’t be able to stop her… but there was still that glowing ember of trust from before. It smouldered, refusing to be put out by 5XG’s doubts and learned terror of honesty.

“Y-yes! I… I want to see it!”

Suddenly a large hand was ruffling 5XG’s hair, rousing its owner from her internal fretting.

“Alright, it’s a promise then!”

When 5XG worked up the courage to look up again, she saw Jasper grinning from ear to ear as she removed her hand from the blonde’s head.

“Odds are Pearl’ll throw a fit if I’m late again, so it’ll have to wait until after I check in. It shouldn’t take too long, especially since I don’t have any ongoing cases right now.”

For what felt like the fifth time this morning, 5XG was left speechless. Not only was Jasper still not going to bring her back to THEM, but she was going to take her to the “ocean” too!?

“There’s something else I have to ask first though.”

There it was. 

Surely there was a catch; some sort of exchange Jasper was expecting for her offer. What was 5XG going to have to do in return for having her request granted so easily? What was she going to be forced to do this time…?

“Do you have any family or people you can stay with now that you’re… free?”

Green eyes blinked in surprise. As 5XG tried to process Jasper’s words, the larger woman continued.

“If you do, then I can ask my boss to help you get back in touch with them. I mean, it’s not like I’m going to keep you here against your will or anything. I sorta realized you haven’t had a whole lot of say in things so far, so I don’t want you to feel like you can’t just leave if you want to.”

“What is a… “family”?”

Jasper froze as the question hung in the warm, salty air. 5XG had turned her gaze back to the carpet, immersing herself in counting the innumerable threads it consisted of to distract her from the feeling that not having a “family” was a bad thing. Yet another piece of information that would lead Jasper down the path of finding her insufficient and flawed, something to be replaced or destroyed.

“...It’s a group of people that you can trust with your life.”

Jasper knelt down to bring her face level with the smaller girl’s, still unable to meet 5XG’s eyes due to her down turned head.

“People that love and care about you, that want you to be happy.”

Seconds ticked by as 5XG scavenged for a single memory, a scrap of time in her life where she’d had anyone that fit that description. Time continued to pile up as her attempts to recall something, anything resembling that definition became more desperate. Just when Jasper was about to break the silence, convinced she’d upset the blonde girl, 5XG let out a hushed whisper.

“I don’t… I don’t have a f-family… I have n-nowhere to go.”

5XG scrunched her eyes closed, her hands balling into fists as she imagined how pathetic she must seem to Jasper now. She knew nothing about the real world, she didn’t know what the “ocean” was and she didn’t even have a “family”.

All she had done since they’d met was demonstrate how much of a… mistake she was.

Suddenly, 5XG’s feet were lifted from the ground as Jasper wrapped her much smaller frame in a tight hug. A whirlwind of sensations flooded 5XG’s world.

[She’s still so warm.]  
[Another new smell, it’s even better than the “cinnamon”.]  
[How can someone so strong feel so soft?]  
[Why is she being so kind to me?]  
[I want her to do this forever.]

And then it was over. Jasper stepped back after placing 5XG back on the floor, wiping an eye with the back of her hand.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve asked before I got all up close and personal. I just...”

Another hand went to Jasper’s face, wiping away something 5XG couldn’t see. Once the hand left her face, Jasper took a deep breath and when she looked at 5XG again, her eyes were full of determination.

“There’s someone I think you should meet. They might be able to help you find somewhere to call home.”

“...Why are you helping me so much? I d-don’t deserve all of this...”

“It’s because you remind me of someone. They didn’t have anywhere to go and they were all alone in the world, but then they found someone who helped them find a home. They helped them find a family.”

Jasper smiled and to 5XG, it filled the room with more light than the sun could ever hope to.

“But first, we should get you cleaned up. I, uh, didn’t think you’d appreciate having your clothes taken off while you were asleep.” 

5XG turned her gaze to her legs and saw a decent bit of Bag’s immobilizing slime still clinging to her skin. Not only that, but she became increasingly aware of how strongly she and her clothing smelled after having been on the run for so long with nothing but the rain to wash any of the dirt off. That thought led to the realization that she’d most likely soiled Jasper’s nice, orange bed with her filthy body. 

5XG’s ears burned as she furiously nodded in agreeance with Jasper’s proposal.

“Alright, I left some spare clothes in the bathroom for you. They’re probably going to be a little big, but it’s the best I could do on such short notice.”

Jasper motioned for 5XG to follow her through the bedroom door and into a short hallway. Another door stood open, revealing a bathroom unlike any 5XG had ever seen before. It had such intricate details to everything, from the walls, to the sink to the curtain covering the shower. And there were handles! Did that mean she could regulate the temperature on her own? 

Being able to choose whether the water was anything other than close to boiling or freezing cold was a luxury she had all but given up on ever possessing. Her chest filled with excitement and she stepped through the threshold as Jasper pointed to a towel hanging on the wall.

“Go ahead and use that when you’re done. Take as long as you want though, they don’t charge me for hot water. Oh, but try not to get any shampoo in your eyes, the stuff stings like crazy.”

5XG kept nodding, afraid that delaying things further would somehow remove her chance at a private and controlled bathing experience. The word “shampoo” was added to her list of things to ask about, but she chose to ignore it for the time being in her eagerness to wash off the leftovers from last night’s events.

“Well, let me know if you need anything.”

Jasper turned to leave, slowly closing the door behind her as she went. Right as it was about to close, she stuck her head back through the crack.

“By the way, how do you like your eggs? I might as well make some food before we leave, since I don’t know the last time you had a decent meal.”

5XG cocked her head, leading to Jasper recognizing the look of confusion in the blonde’s eyes.

“Tell you what, I’ll just surprise you and I can just make them different next time if you don’t like them. Sound fair?”

Another nod was given as Jasper closed the door with another grin filling her features. 5XG stood in the bathroom for several seconds without moving, mulling over the exact words Jasper had used.

[Next time?]

5XG felt that same spark of trust from before grow a little warmer, a little stronger. Even after seeing how she wasn’t perfect, how she was still so far from ideal, Jasper had still accepted her. Jasper still wanted to help her. Jasper hadn’t thrown her away or written her off as a failure to be studied like an animal in a cage. She still… cared about her?

5XG’s hands clutched her chest as she felt that same warmth continue to blossom into something she had grown convinced she’d forgotten and she tried to cradle it with her body to protect it from everything. To keep it from being extinguished.

She felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Jasper's Talent: Every time she transforms, her hair grows depending on the extent of the transformation. In order to keep it at a manageable length, Jasper frequently cuts it and tries to keep it at least ear length at all times. In the past, it's gotten so long that she tripped over it while fighting and certain people won't ever let her live it down.


	6. What's A Chicken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the eggs. Also, the start of 5XG's involvement with Jasper's "employer" is nearly at hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still managing to keep updating more or less on time. I hope everyone enjoys this still pretty vanilla chapter because the opening act is going to come to a close after the next chapter. Things are going to get very interesting very soon and believe me when I say, you'll wish things had stayed simple. Love all of you and thank you once more to everyone who leaves Kudos and Comments! It's without a doubt the thing that keeps me from giving up on writing altogether. (I'm lookin' at YOU Dragonlove2019 <3)

Once 5XG discovered the correct rotation of the shower’s heat control knobs to allow for optimal water temperature and slaked her thirst with the still warming water flowing out, she became engrossed in reading the text on the “shampoo” bottle. Her initial examination had provided all of the required steps to properly utilize it and after going over them three times to make sure she hadn’t missed anything, she realized it functioned exactly like the gel one of the tubes in her own shower had dispensed. However, the major difference between the cleansing gel THEY had provided her and this “shampoo” made itself known once 5XG opened the bottle.

The smell.

It flowed through her nose, so rich and full of voluminous sensation that she’d actually needed to exert a modicum of willpower not to keep herself from tasting it. She still found herself lacking the necessary vocabulary to properly articulate what scents were being exuded by the “shampoo”, but her mind filled the blanks the best it could.

[Fresh.]  
[Soft?]  
[It smells like the bed felt.]  
[Is there a word for that?]  
[There has to be.]

Running over the best ways to phrase the eventual question she’d pose to Jasper about a word to describe something smelling like a soft bed feels, 5XG worked the “shampoo” through her hair. Remembering what Jasper said about it stinging if it got into her eyes, 5XG squeezed them tightly shut until the hot water pouring from the shower head carried it all into the bath’s drain. The cleansing gel she was accustomed to using hadn’t stung when she’d gotten it into her eyes, but it also hadn’t smelled as strongly either.

[Besides, Jasper wouldn’t lie to me about that.]

The thought popped into her head with the ease of a leaf blowing in the wind, but it immediately gave her pause. 

How could she be so sure Jasper wouldn’t lie to her about something? It was entirely possible and it wouldn’t be the first time she’d been lied to. Jasper had no reason to be completely honest with her, so then why did the thought of being lied to by the larger woman seem so utterly ridiculous?

[Everything happened so quickly that I haven’t been able to process it properly. It would explain all of this… highly irrational and uncharacteristic behavior concerning my new situation.]

The memory of Jasper’s embrace burned brightly in her mind’s eye, flooding her with the still fresh feeling of the amazon’s body against her own. There had been something so… right with how she’d felt surrounded by that warmth, Jasper’s heat even more comforting than the hot water banishing the remnants of her run in with Tag and Bag the previous night. The leftover slime on her legs slid off as the hot water seemed to break down whatever kept it a cohesive mass.

[I wonder if she’ll ever do that again...]

As 5XG continued scrubbing down every inch of her body, something kept nagging at the back of her head. It felt like there was an itch that she couldn’t pinpoint the location of, something off with what she was doing, but what was it…?

[I’m alone.]

There were no cameras, no one way mirrors and none of THEM standing around to monitor her. She had actual privacy for the first time in, well, ever. As the concept of being without prying eyes sank in bit by bit, another strange impulse struck her. Ever since she’d met Jasper on the road, after her escape through the rain and darkness, there had been so many new opportunities to try new things. Surely, there was nothing wrong with wanting to enjoy nobody knowing what she did in the shower now, was there?

5XG’s paranoia still refusing to abandon her completely, she stuck her head out past the shower curtain and quickly scanned the ceiling and corners of the room for any signs of monitoring equipment before pulling them shut again. 

With another small “Nyehehe...” she poured some more of the “shampoo” onto her open palm. Seeing the way it had bubbled and foamed so easily when used had given her an idea.

She worked it into a fine lather before pressing her hands together and then spreading them apart until just her index fingers and thumbs touched. The “shampoo” left an incandescent film in the gap she’d created. All it took was a steady exhale and the soapy sheen ballooned outwards into the beginning of a large bubble. 5XG’s mouth grew into a gleeful smile as she carefully supplied the growing shape with more air. A few moments later and the bubble noiselessly detached from her hands. It floated away before being hit with the stream of hot water coming from the shower head and popped out of existence.

[It worked!] 

[I wonder how big they can get?!] 

 

Jasper had said that 5XG could take as long as she wanted in the shower, but after changing into proper clothes and finishing breakfast, she started to get a little worried. Deciding, finally, to check on her, Jasper gave a careful knock on the bathroom door. Receiving no response, Jasper opened it a crack only to be greeted by a veritable geyser of steam blasted from the gap in the door frame. Immediately, Jasper felt sweat gather on her brow from the intense heat.

“Hey, are you doing okay in there?”

A startled yelp resounded somewhere past the wall of steam and the sound of something falling onto the bathtub’s bottom soon followed.

“S-sorry! I, um, I’ll be right out!”

“There’s no rush, but your eggs are gonna get cold at this rate.”

Something else hit the floor as Jasper closed the door and wiped some of the perspiration from her forehead. Sure, she didn’t have to pay for utilities, but she also didn’t want her guest to pass out from the impromptu sauna her bathroom now resembled.

As she sat down at the kitchen table, Jasper anxiously looked over at the plate she’d prepared for 5XG. She’d tried to scramble the eggs, but they were still noticeably runny. The toast was blackened in more places than just the edges and the orange juice filling the glass next to it had a lot more pulp than she’d expected. Cooking had never exactly been Jasper’s strong suit, but even she felt sort of embarrassed at how mediocre her attempt at breakfast had turned out.

“I really need to take Lars up on those cooking lessons...”

Regardless, Jasper didn’t have enough time to give breakfast another shot. Her guest was sure to finish with the bathroom any minute now, so she’d just have to handle the criticism that was sure to come. Hopefully she’d be able to make up for things with the trip to the beach she’d promised 5XG. 

There had been something about the wistful way 5XG stared out the bedroom window that pulled on Jasper’s heart, tugging it towards the small girl and instilling an oddly fierce sense of protectiveness. Jasper would sooner tear out her own heart rather than let the blonde be locked up again.

[Gah, listen to me. I’m starting to sound like Pearl.]

Scratching the back of her neck, Jasper sat down and poked at her own helping of eggs and toast until the sound of a door opening drew her attention. Rapid footstep soon followed and 5XG rushed into the kitchen so fast that she almost slid by on the hardwood flooring.

After regaining her balance, the blonde saw the open chair across from Jasper and looked at it with apprehension. Was that where she was supposed to sit…?

“Oh, the clothes fit better than I thought they would!” 

Jasper gave 5XG a thumbs up after appraising the state of the smaller girl’s outfit.

“Part of me thought I’d have to give you a belt to keep the pants from falling down, but I guess it’s a good thing Steven’s about your size. That, and he keeps leaving behind clothes whenever he spends the night. Sometimes it feels like he spends more time here than at his own house.”

5XG turned her gaze down at the clothing Jasper had provided to replace the tattered medical scrubs she’d had on before her escape. In their place she now wore a maroon t-shirt with an odd creature of some kind posing on the front along with the words “COOKIE CAT!!!” in addition to a pair of cuffed blue jeans. As for underneath, all Jasper had left was a pair of smaller pants covered in a repeating pattern of detached green heads with full, wise black eyes. The heads themselves were larger than most human heads 5XG had seen, but somehow the disembodied craniums appeared full of compassion and knowledge. Long story short, whatever they were meant to represent, she liked them.

“T-thank you for the clothes…! They, um, t-they’re very c-comfortable...”

Jasper gestured to the empty chair with a smile.

“Glad to hear it. Have a seat so you can tell me how badly I messed up your eggs. I, uh, tried to scramble them, but they didn’t exactly turn out perfect...”

Jasper put as much of a positive spin on that statement as she could, but still worried that her guest would take one bite and politely decline any further food prepared by her.

“O-okay!”

5XG nervously pulled herself into the chair, bringing her face to face with the plate of food. Yet another new smell made itself known to her, this one forcing her stomach to contract and rumble audibly.

[Everything smells so wonderful out here! I’ll have to start writing them down somehow so I can catalog them appropriately…]

5XG noticed silver utensils seated next to the plate, one she recognized and another she did not. The foreign device had a long handle that widened at the end into a set of prongs. The other was a dull knife which she made a conscious effort not to touch. It… reminded her of too many things to deal with right now.

After careful observation of Jasper’s own use of the not-knife, 5XG copied her actions and used it to scoop some of the yellowish material from her plate. As she brought the yellowish cargo towards her mouth, taking great pains not to drop any, she tried to remember what Jasper had called it. However, as soon as she closed her mouth around it, all of her higher brain functions ceased.

An explosion went off on her tongue, so intense that she failed to keep her eyes open. The not-knife clattered onto the table with a clang and Jasper was now acutely aware that something might be wrong.

[Is she choking?! Amethyst was right, my cooking really CAN kill!]

Right as the tall woman rose to her feet, 5XG swallowed the large bite of eggs and opened her eyes. Instead of disgust or revulsion, her face absolutely glowed with delight.

“A-amazing! These “eggs” are A M A Z I N G ! ! !”

5XG grabbed her utensil with renewed vigor and shoved another helping of eggs into her overjoyed mouth. Meanwhile, Jasper was still frozen halfway out of her chair. 

[She… likes the eggs?] 

Actually, “like” didn’t seem to properly express the blonde’s feelings on the food she was rapidly devouring. It would be more appropriate to say that she was in ‘love’ with it.

The burnt toast was crunched into with zeal, the overly pulpy orange juice guzzled with sounds of relish and the remainder of the eggs were polished off with scattered bits of praise escaping 5XG’s otherwise occupied mouth.

“So… Good! Everything… Better… Than anything… Ever... Tasted before!”

By the time 5XG cleared the rest of the crumbs from her plate, Jasper was staring in amazement. Her own food sat completely forgotten as she observed the now slouching blonde. Where apprehension and anxiety had been constantly present in some form or another, 5XG’s face now radiated calm and blissful satisfaction. If she didn’t know any better, Jasper would say that she was looking at a normal girl. Someone who only had things like college and maybe a part time job at a library to worry about. Not an escaped prisoner who had never even seen the ocean before today. 

In that moment, Jasper saw exactly how beautifully the freckles on 5XG’s face outlined her smile like sprinkles of stardust. The cute dimples at the corners of 5XG’s mouth so prominent as she simply enjoyed the feeling of being full of what she considered amazing food. There was some egg still clinging to the corner of her mouth, drawing Jasper’s focus to how soft 5XG’s lips looked...

Jasper’s heart skipped a beat, a sudden tightness forcing her to look away so that she could actually breathe again. Her face felt white hot, a flush having worked its way across the remaining bits free from her multitude of scars.

“Jasper, are you okay?”

Hearing 5XG say her name out loud sent an almost too pleasant shock up the amazon’s back, forcing her to stand and turn away to hide the red on her features. She coughed into her fist and tried to act natural.

“Fine! I’m fine!”

5XG, unaware of the effect she was currently having, accepted the answer with ease. Jasper hurriedly gathered the plates from the table, dumping her ignored portion into the trash and placing them into the sink. By the time she turned back to 5XG, her composure had returned enough for her to pretend like the cuteness induced heart attack had never happened.

“...I’m glad you liked the food.”

“It was incredible! Where do those “eggs” come from? Are they rare? They must be if they taste so good! Are they difficult to obtain? You said they were “scrambled”, what does that mean? Are there OTHER ways to prepare them?!”

5XG rattled off question after question as Jasper did her best to answer each in turn. 

They came from chickens, mainly. I’ll tell you about chickens later. They’re not all that rare, but people do seem to enjoy eating them. Scrambling is just one way of cooking them, but there’s a lot of other ways like sunny side up, fried, and so on...

Once the blonde ran out of egg related questions, she sat back in her chair and just continued enjoying the moment. Suddenly, a small burp punched through the air, startling 5XG with its sudden arrival. The blonde covered her mouth in embarrassment, but Jasper couldn’t help laughing at how close to a peep it had been.

When Jasper got her laughter under control, she looked at the clock and saw how quickly the morning had gone by. Everyone would expect her at the office pretty soon. She turned to 5XG, who was fiddling with the pockets of her borrowed pants.

“Hey, you remember that person I told you I wanted you to meet?”

The blonde’s head jolted up when she heard Jasper’s voice.

“Are you ready to go see them?

“Y-yes!”

 

The ride to the office was quiet and uneventful. 5XG was utterly absorbed in taking in the sights as they cruised through “Beach City”, a name 5XG picked out on a varied number of signs and buildings. Her face had been all but squished up against the window until Jasper had shown her how to lower it, so now she was subjected to the wind running its invisible fingers through her hair as she marveled at how BUSY everything was. There were so many people walking, driving in vehicles similar to their own and just… living out in the open air. 5XG hardly noticed when they pulled up next to an unassuming, three story building. Jasper turned the car off, snapping 5XG out of her reverie.

“Here we are.”

Stepping out into the parking lot reminded 5XG how BRIGHT and COLORFUL everything was. Small trees practically burst with greens and the blue tint of the ocean was still visible on the horizon, serving to compliment the azure expanse above. There was nothing hiding the blue skies from her now, nobody chasing her through the trees and the sun bathed the world in dappled beams of gold free from the threat of violence... 

“You coming?”

The blonde blinked and saw Jasper standing at the building’s entrance, waiting for 5XG to join her. Rushing over, 5XG stepped inside on Jasper’s heels. The building was well lit, but lacked the heat of the outside air. Looking around, there was nobody else to be seen. A fact that seemed to bother Jasper.

“That’s weird. Where is everyone…?”

The elevator refused to open when Jasper pressed the call button, which only served to compound the odd nature of things. Taking the stairs, Jasper thought out loud as they climbed up.

“Maybe they’re all on cases? No, that wouldn’t explain the elevator… Wait, they couldn’t be…?”

As the opened a door leading from the stairs to the second floor, Jasper saw someone with dark red hair crouching at the end of the hallway and groaned.

“You have got to be kidding me...”

The person in the hallway saw Jasper and hurried over, moving so silently that 5XG wasn’t sure if their feet even touched the ground. When they were close enough, the redhead whispered to Jasper.

“Good, you’re finally here. We have a situation.”

Jasper crossed her arms, clearly in no mood to deal with whatever “situation” the other person was referencing, but she responded in an equally hushed tone.

“Let me guess, we’ve got another unhappy “client”.”

The redhead, a woman, 5XG could see now, nodded. Her lithe form was trim and lacked the pronounced muscle Jasper flaunted, but there was something… dangerous about the silent way she carried herself.

“In a way. They’ve taken a hostage and are demanding to see the President or else they’ll kill them.”

Jasper’s face hardened, her lips set into a hard line.

“Beryl, who did they take?”

Beryl paused, a lock of her crimson hair falling forwards and calling attention to a black patch that obscured her left eye.

“...They’ve got Steven.”

That word may not have a concrete meaning to her yet, but 5XG instantly recognized it. It was a name, it had to be, based on the way Jasper and this “Beryl” used it. The name of the owner of the stone that looked like her eyes. The person whose clothes she was now wearing. The one who seemed oddly connected to Jasper’s life.

[This “Steven” is going to die...?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beryl's Talent: [Words Remain] ???


	7. Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening act has finally come to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now we're finally in it for real! I hope you all enjoyed the fluff because it's going to start getting serious now. I'll apologize in advance, but the world isn't always such a kind place. On a different topic, Beryl is an OC of mine and the first Gem I ever made so I'm pretty partial to her! As for the rest, the remaining members of the major cast will show up soon enough. Besides them, all of the other relationships you see in this chapter will be explained in due time. Don't worry, I'm not just making things up for the sake of it! I'm too tired to really come up with anything else to say, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you all soon!

Jasper’s eyes became colder than steel once Beryl revealed Steven’s capture. For just a moment, her gaze flickered towards the nearest entrance to the main office. Without needing to follow her stare, Beryl merely shook her head.

“If you barge in now, Steven is as good as dead.”

The steely eyes focused on Beryl’s one remaining counterpart.

“Whoever the attacker is, they’ve done their research. They knew exactly who Steven was AND his name. There’s a good chance they know all of our faces too.”

Beryl put two slender fingers to her temple, where 5XG could see small traces of gray hair beginning to take root.

“Not to mention the fact they’ve got a bomb, which... complicates things a little.”

Now Jasper’s eyes widened in shock.

“Are you kidding me? Who are we dealing with here, some kind of terrorist?!”

Beryl could only shrug her shoulders in response, forcing her crimson hair to dance with the motion. As the two women conversed in forced whispers, 5XG found she had no words for the current situation. She felt lost in all of the details this new person, this Beryl, had dropped onto her world like some sort of demonic messenger.

All the blonde could do was swivel her head and try to understand the words being shared.

“Did you see a detonator?”

“Yes. They were waving it around rather dramatically after they grabbed Steven. However, there’s a strong possibility that it’s also set to explode after a certain amount of time. The longer we wait, the more likely an explosion becomes.”

Jasper’s hands had long since clenched so tightly that a lump of coal would be transformed into a diamond under their immense pressure.

“Then what should we do? Find something to dampen the blast if we can’t stop it?”

Beryl slowly nodded before speaking.

“As a last resort, maybe. However, our best chance is for someone to distract them while I circle from the back to take the detonator. Then, we can deal with the attacker on our own terms.”

Jasper knit her brow in concentration.

“How are we supposed to buy any time if this lunatic knows who we are? They’re probably so jumpy that the second they see us they’ll just blow us all to kingdom come…”

As possible solutions to their dilemma were examined and promptly discarded, 5XG spoke up.

“I-! I c-can do it!”

Three eyes widened at the declaration, the two women they belonged to turning to examine the small blonde.

“Y-you said that they know w-who you two are, right? T-then that means they s-shouldn’t have any idea who I am...”

Beryl’s reddish-brown orb gleamed with a strange light, her hand lazily tracing the corner of her chin in thought.

“Okay… Yeah, that’s probably the best option right now. Jasper, what do you think?”

Jasper did everything she could to stem the tide of concern that threatened to overflow and wash away her better judgment. Sure, this was without a doubt the best course of action they had, but…

“Please, Jasper… Let m-me help you save your friend, j-just like how you helped save me...”

Another tense moment of deliberation and Jasper’s shoulders slumped in defeat. As much as she hated the idea of putting the pale girl in harm’s way, she knew refusing would be foolishly selfish of her. She would simply had to trust 5XG just as the blonde had trusted her.

“...Alright, but if I so much as hear anything going wrong, I’m busting in there bomb or no bomb, got it?”

5XG shook her head in affirmation, thoughts of how to best distract someone with a hostage already formulating. Did hostage takers have hobbies? Maybe something to do with explosives or would that be too obvious?

Jasper turned to Beryl with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“You’ve got your distraction. Give me the signal once you’ve done your part and I’ll handle the rest.”

Beryl motioned 5XG over to the closest doorway into the office before giving the blonde a slightly worried look.

“...Just keep them talking for a little while and we’ll take care of everything else, okay?”

5XG swallowed the lump in her throat that seemed to grow larger with every step she’d taken towards the office door.

“I… I’ll do my b-best.”

With a silent nod, Beryl took a deep breath and then carefully removed the patch covering her eye. 5XG saw a faint flash of pink, something that looked like a star resting deep in the well of the lithe woman’s eye socket before… Beryl was suddenly gone. The space she’d previously occupied now vacant with no trace as to where the redhead had gone.

5XG looked to Jasper in confusion, but received no answer. Instead, the amazon made her way to a section of the wall in between the two hallway doors and stood still, waiting for Beryl’s signal.

Without further pause, 5XG grabbed the doorknob and turned, opening the way into a space she’d been to once already. Inside, the office looked exactly as 5XG remembered it, the only exception being the beams of sunshine lancing through the windows since the sun was out this time.

That, and the very angry, very large and very purple man holding a small black device in one hand a clutching a terrified child in the other. The instant they saw 5XG, they tensed up before squeezing the kid (The Steven?) closer to their hefty frame. On a desk directly behind them sat a large metal device with a timer attached to the front, red numbers flashing in a seemingly random pattern.

The younger boy being held was only slightly shorter than 5XG was, with a head of curly black hair and wide, fearful brown eyes. The red shirt he wore bore a large yellow star in the center and he wore pants almost identical to the ones 5XG currently had on. 

“Oi! Who in the bloody ‘ell are you?!”

5XG froze at the harsh sound of the person’s voice, a veritable torrent of memories rushing back of days spent in the white room and the similar voices of THEM bellowing in her ears.

“Whaddya deaf? I asked ya a question, mate! I told ‘em to bring me da bloody President o’ this dump, not some ruddy, snot nosed brat!”

The blonde risked looking up and instantly regretted the decision. The person was big, almost as large as Jasper, but covered in more fat than muscle. Not to mention their insane outfit which was covered in so many spikes and chains that 5XG wasn’t sure if they were meant to be clothes at all or some kind of worn weapon. To further the idea that this man was a living weapon, his hair was styled into a row of spikes from front to back in a semi-ordered line. To say nothing of how every thing about this man was some shade of purple, with the exception of his skin, which was a ruddy tan that spoke of much time spent in the sun’s light.

“If ya don’t say somethin’ now, I’ll blow this whole damn buildin’ to smithereens! So, unless ya keen on bein’ ashes, ya best start talkin’!”

Words flashed in front of 5XG’s eyes, the start of a million different thoughts all vying for the top spot to escape into the open air. She had so many things she could say, but which one was right? Which one would save Steven?

“That’s it lass, ya got until the count of three ‘fore I make good on mah promise!”

5XG opened her mouth, still unable to decide on what sound to start making with it. Maybe the weather?

“One!”

What about clothes? Surely that was some sort of common ground, right?

“Two!”

Her time was nearly up and despite her best efforts, something welled up above the other topics despite being so far from the situation at hand she was convinced it was doomed to failure.

“Thr-!”

“EGGS!!!”

There it was, her one chance at saving Jasper’s friend and she’d blown it. Oddly enough, not unlike how she was likely about to be blown up herself, if she had any room left in her mind for humor she might have even laughed a little.

“...Wut?”

The total lack of fiery oblivion pushed her to latch onto the train of thought that, against all odds, seemed to have gotten this purple spiked man’s attention.

“AREN’T THEY AMAZING? THEY COME FROM CHICKENS AND THEY’RE REALLY COMMON SO YOU CAN GET A LOT, BUT THEY TASTE SO GOOD YOU’D THINK THEY WERE RARE AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT A CHICKEN IS EXACTLY BUT THEY SEEM COMMON TOO SO THAT MAKES IT EVEN EASIER TO GET THEM AND YOU CAN MAKE THEM DIFFERENT WAYS BUT “SCRAMBLED” IS MY FAVORITE RIGHT NOW EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN’T HAD ANY OTHER KINDS YET AND-”

As 5XG continued to projectile vomit every single thought about eggs she’d had cooked up in her head since tasting them for the first time this morning, the purple man could only stare in shock. Either he loved eggs as much as she did or he was convinced the girl in front of him had completely lost her mind.

He kept his eyes glued firmly on the now red faced girl in front of him with no thought paid to his surroundings. As he waited for 5XG to finally run out of breath, a slight rippled formed in the air behind him. A glimmer in the sunlight, so innocent that anyone who saw it would wave it away as a mere trick of the light.

However, a split second later, that rippled exploded in a burst of colors and without ceremony, Beryl materialized out of thin air. Leaving the purple man no time to react, the redhead slammed her elbow onto the hand holding the detonator and then spun to drive it into his now exposed gut. A whoosh of air led to Steven being released, freeing Beryl to grab both the child and the detonator in a flurry of precise motions before diving to the side.

“Jasper, NOW!!!”

A low rumble was all 5XG heard before the wall separating the office from the hallway exploded inwards in a shower of plaster and wood. Jasper, both of her arms now covered with orange and yellow fur, burst through the opening with a defiant roar. The man had enough time to raise his purple gloved hands before a mountain of furious amazon crashed into him with enough force to knock him clean off his feet.

Instantly, Jasper had the man pressed against the far wall with one monstrous hand at his throat. Her yellow, cat-like eyes were aflame with rage.

“If Steven has so much as a scratch on him, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Each word echoed in the room as Jasper’s transformation changed her voice into a deep baritone that rumbled with barely constrained aggression, her beige hair slowly falling past her ears as it grew in response to her Talent’s usage.

Before the man had time to choke out a response, there was a sudden beep from the metal device on the desk. The random red numbers had blinked out before returning in a much more recognizable sequence. It read [00:05] and then began counting down.

[00:04]

5XG saw Jasper and Beryl both dash towards the bomb, but she heard nothing.

[00:03]

Instead, she thought back to Jasper’s words in the hallway.

[“Then what should we do? Find something to dampen the blast if we can’t stop it?”]

[00:02]

Dampen the blast.   
Save Steven.  
Save Beryl.  
...Save Jasper.

5XG held out both of her hands towards the bomb, energy dancing on the tips of her fingers as her Talent forced itself into the open air.

[00:01]

With a thud, the device collided with her chest, but she ignored the dull pain it caused and hurriedly covered it with her body as she wrapped as much of herself around it as possible. She squeezed her arms as tightly on it as she could, hoping that her small frame would be enough to weaken the explosion.

[I... really wanted Jasper to show me the beach...]

Her teeth clenched in preparation.

[00:00]

Then, there was nothing.

 

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………  
It took several seconds for 5XG to start wondering if the afterlife was supposed to look like the inside of her eyelids. Not only that, but being dead sounded an awful lot like Jasper yelling…?

With a start, the blonde opened her eyes and sat up, suddenly aware that the bomb was still underneath her and everything was exactly as it had been before the timer had reached zero.

[It… didn’t detonate?]

As she tried to piece to together why she wasn’t a burnt outline on the office wall, Jasper was roughly shaking a girl almost half her size that 5XG didn’t remember being the in the office before.

“Amethyst! I almost tore your throat out, why didn’t you just say something earlier?!”

The smaller girl in question, just hung limp in Jasper’s grasp before calmly replying as she blew a strand of lavender hair covering one of her eyes.

“Come on sis, you know the rules. Once the test starts, everyone has to treat it like it’s real until it’s over. Don’t blame me for being such a great actress.”

Once Jasper finished reigning in her temper, she gave her best attempt at a calm exhale before letting her transformed body parts return to normal. The scarred woman dropped Amethyst back to her feet before walking over to where Beryl now sat with Steven happily in her lap.

“Let me guess, you two were in on it too, right?”

Beryl looked down to Steven, who craned his head backwards to meet her eye. After a brief pause, they both turned to Jasper before slowly shaking their heads no, then shrugging their shoulders in an unsure motion and, finally, nodding in reluctant affirmation.

“I should’ve known.”

A sudden realization struck Jasper as she turned to look at the hole she’d busted in the wall not two minutes earlier, dawning horror plain on her face.

“AUGH! When Azul sees what I did to the wall, she’s gonna-”

“I’ll what, Jasper?”

A whisper soft voice, more akin to a night breeze passing through silk sheets piped up from the still open hallway door. 5XG, still utterly lost as to why she wasn’t dead, reflexively turned to see who had spoken.

Standing in the doorway was a woman somehow even taller than Jasper, her body enshrouded in a dark blue shawl that obscured everything except for her lower face. As the blue woman stepped into the office, everyone except Steven seemed to straighten up and grow silent. While the others appeared somewhat cowed by the newcomer’s presence, Steven wasted no time running up to them and giving their side a big hug.

“Grandma Azul, how did I do?!”

The impossibly tall woman, (Azul?) placed a wrinkled hand on Steven head.

“You did wonderful Steven. One of these days I think you’ll make an even better actor than Amethyst.”

As Steven absolutely beamed with pride, Amethyst spoke up with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

“Come on, I thought I did pretty good! I even busted out my brand new “Punk From I Have No Idea Where” disguise this time!”

To accent her point, the short girl closed her eyes and was swiftly enveloped in a shroud of purple light. A moment later and in her place stood the same spiky thug that 5XG had been sent in to distract.

“Ya tryna say mah accent wasn’t bloody convincin’, mate?”

Jasper gave the transformed girl a gentle knock to the top her her spiked head, increasing the pressure until she changed back in another flash of light.

“Ow, ow! Okay, I get it the accent was pretty bad!”

5XG stared slack jawed at the complete 180 degree turn events had taken in such a short time. This had all been setup? It had been a… test?

As the blonde was left awash in confusion, Steven looked up to Azul again.

“And you should’ve seen Jasper’s friend! She was so cool, she tried to shield us just like a hero in an action movie!”

Azul smiled gently at Steven, her voice still gentle.

“I did see, it was very brave of her.”

5XG certainly didn’t FEEL very brave. If anything, she felt incredibly foolish. With everything these new people said, she felt more and more alienated from what was really going on.

Meanwhile, Steven turned to 5XG with his absurdly large grin still plastered on his face.

“So, that means she passed, right?”

Azul looked at the kneeling blonde, her hands slowly lowering the shawl that covered her head. Once it was removed, 5XG saw a face lined with age and piercing blue eyes that shone with a vigor that stood completely at odds with their owner’s age. Her bonewhite hair was fashioned into a long braid that crossed the front of her chest and rested behind the opposite shoulder, almost like a hammock.

The very air surrounding this woman felt… heavy. Almost like her presence was too much for the world to take.

When 5XG met those blue eyes, she felt something sharpen in Azul’s face before it softened so quickly that she must have imagined it.

“Yes, I would say that she certainly did.”

Azul made her way over to where 5XG still sat, her lower body covering the dummy bomb. 

“I’m sorry about tricking you, but it’s something we have to do before we can decide.”

5XG cleared her throat, her head filled to burst with yet more questions, but her fear of misspeaking too large to hazard anything other than the obvious.

“D-decide what…?”

“Before we decide whether to welcome you into our family or not.”

[Family?]

A word with a definition 5XG still didn’t fully understand, despite Jasper’s best efforts.

[“...It’s a group of people that you can trust with your life.”  
Jasper knelt down to bring her face level with the smaller girl’s, still unable to meet 5XG’s eyes due to her down turned head.  
“People that love and care about you, that want you to be happy.”]  
“So, what do you think? Would you like to be a part of our family?”

5XG stared at Azul in silent shock, unsure of how to respond to such a foreign offer. Her eyes drifted over to Jasper, who was watching the entire exchange play out. When their eyes met, the scarred amazon gave a short nod and a proud smile that upturned the corners of her hazel eyes.

[A part of her family…]

Squaring her jaw, 5XG turned her gaze back to Azul. Despite how little she might know about the outside world, about these people or even about herself, there was one thing she did know. Wherever Jasper was, that’s where she wanted to be. 

No matter what.

“Y-Yes!”

The blue matriarch helped 5XG back to her feet, displaying surprising strength for one who seemed so old. Once the blonde was standing again, Azul placed a hand to her mouth in surprise.

“How rude of us, I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves yet.”

Azul lowered her head in a formal bow.

“You may call me Azul, although Miss President works just fine too.”

Steven ran up to 5XG next, a hand raised to his forehead in a mock salute.

“And I’m Steven Universe, at your service!”

The tan, lavender haired girl sauntered up after Steven.

“Yo. Name’s Amethyst.”

Beryl soundlessly appeared behind 5XG, starting her when she spoke.

“Everyone just calls me Beryl.”

Finally, Jasper made her way to 5XG’s side and placed a large, warm hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I think we can skip mine, don’t you think?”

The way 5XG could feel Jasper’s words through the point of contact brought color to her cheeks, even though she knew it was a silly thing to get worked up over.

With everyone currently present in the office now standing in front of 5XG, Azul spoke once more.

“There’s still more people that you have yet to meet, but you’ll run into them sooner or later. Now...”

Azul gestured to everyone gathered around her.

“What shall we call you?”

5XG felt fear gnaw at her heart. She had only ever had one… Well, it couldn’t even be called a name. She’d been given a designation as a “thing” not as a person, but... This was her chance to change that, to be something more than the 5XG that THEY had tried to tell her she was.

Memories flashed back to back, starting with when she first saw Jasper. 

How she had defended her from the Roaming Eyes.

Her first view of the sky.

The stone Jasper said looked just like her eyes, the greenish gem that Jasper said suited her. The one that Jasper had called “beautiful”. It had been the first time she had ever felt so proud to be herself, to be likened to something as wondrous as that rock. If only she could truly be as awe inspiring...

That was it. 

Her new start, the beginning of a life where there were no walls. A life where she was… wanted.

“My n-name...”

Everyone looked on in eagerly, their anticipation filling the air.

5XG looked to Jasper one last time, working up the courage to take the first step towards her new life.

“My name is... Peridot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beryl's Talent: [Words Remain] When she uncovers her eye, she vanishes and cannot be seen, heard, smelled, touched or observed in any meaningful way. However, she cannot interact with anything until she covers her eye once again.
> 
> Amethyst's Talent: [Perfect The Way I Am] Allows her to shapeshift and assume the forms of other people. She cannot maintain her "disguises" for extended periods of time, but is otherwise able to impersonate anyone she has seen before.
> 
> Peridot's Talent: [Fullmetal Magus] Grants her limited control over metals and other substances affected by magnetism.
> 
> Steven's Talent: [???]
> 
> Azul's Talent: [The Weight of Sorrow] ???


	8. Urgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate moves as the world begins to wake up, the truth of our future slowly shaking sleep from hollow eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I came down with a nasty cold right after getting a ton of extra work to take care of, so this update got pushed back quite a bit. I have some time off this week though, so expect the next one early~  
> Is there anything you want to know? Facts or questions you need answered in regards to the story or setting thus far? ASK ME IN THE COMMENTS AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO<3  
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Until next time...

“JASPER!!!”

With unsteady steps on the beach sand, Peridot came rushing up to the imposing woman.

“Look at what I found!”

With eyes filled to burst with equal parts curiosity and excitement, the blonde held up a small hermit crab in one hand.

“What is it? Why does it have such odd grabby limbs instead of hands? Does the structure on its back provide defense against predators?!”

Jasper smiled and crouched down to get a better look as the crab in question slowly scuttled to the edge of Peridot’s hand, as if unsure whether jumping off was the best course of action. Before she could answer, the crab made its choice and gracelessly tumbled off the pale palm keeping it aloft.

“Oh no!!!”

As the crab hit the soft sand with a gentle plop, Peridot fell to her knees next to it in fear.

“Is it okay?”

Jasper tried to stifle laughter, but failed as the crab weakly pinched the finger Peridot used to check its health. As the blonde clutched the attacked digit in disbelief, Jasper howled towards the clear blue sky in amusement.

The beach was oddly empty for this time of day, which had proven to be a blessing for the pair as it allowed Peridot the freedom to explore this new setting without fear of prying eyes. From the sand on her bare feet, to the cold salt water, Peridot savored everything as if she’d never get the chance to see it again. 

While Jasper enjoyed the feeling of warm sunlight caressing her body, Peridot chased after the hermit crab and began berating it for its ungrateful behavior.

[It’s good to see her smiling so much. It’s hard to believe this is the same lost, runaway girl that wandered in front of my car…]

 

Weeks had flown by after Peridot’s entrance test to the Crystal Gem Detective Agency. The matter of where she would stay had been decided absurdly quickly. When asked for a preference, Peridot had given Jasper’s name without hesitation. The following looks Jasper received from Azul, not to mention everyone else, had brought a flush to her cheeks, but she did her best to ignore them.

After that, things settled into a routine that belied the extraordinary circumstances of their living arrangement. Peridot used the house's solitary bed at Jasper’s insistence, the scarred woman explaining she preferred the couch. 

Days came and went as Peridot soaked up every scrap of information she could get her hands on. Hours upon hours were spent either on Jasper’s smartphone or with one of the many books she’d borrowed from Steven. Despite her previously lacking vocabulary, Peridot displayed reading and writing skills on a level Jasper was embarrassed to admit exceeded her own.

That wasn’t to say all of the blonde’s time was spent inside, however. Jasper fulfilled her beach related promise, and even though Peridot still held a certain fear of the deeper water, she’d ended up asking to visit it almost every day after they checked in at the office and made sure Jasper wasn’t needed for anything. 

So far, Azul had avoided giving Jasper any new cases until Peridot finished acclimating, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t still paperwork to do. The rental car hadn’t exactly been returned in one piece, after all.

The initial trip to the beach had shown Jasper just how limited Peridot’s wardrobe was when they returned home without anything suitable for her to change into. Jasper resolved to remedy that immediately and the following day had been spent buying clothes. Luckily, Azul had given Peridot an advance on her first paycheck with the Agency, with timing that led Jasper to suspect Sapphire’s involvement.

Most of the outfits Peridot gravitated to were full of bright greens and other pastel colors. However, she had bashfully requested to keep the alien head boxers. Additionally, Peridot had refused to purchase more than a handful of outfits once Jasper explained the purpose of the money used to obtain them.

“I might need it for other things, so I should save some… Right?”

While she admired the blonde’s attempt at frugality, Jasper didn’t plan on letting Peridot pay for anything she could pay for instead. Considering how little time Peridot had been “free”, the thought of doing anything other than taking care of most expenses for her didn’t sit right with Jasper. Which is why none of Peridot’s paycheck had been used that day, in spite of some weak resistance on the blonde’s end.

Despite the speed at which Peridot appeared to be adjusting, some things refused to disappear quietly or swiftly. 

Mainly, the nightmares.

The sounds of frightened whimpering and muffled sobs drew Jasper to Peridot’s bedside at least once during most nights. At first the amazon had been at a loss, unsure what she could do to help. In her confusion, she had simply given Peridot’s delicate hand a gentle squeeze. The small act appeared to quell whatever roamed the dark corners of her sleeping mind, even if it was temporary. That resulted in Jasper continually comforting Peridot in similar ways each night until the blonde’s breathing grew deep and even, the horrors driven away one night at a time.

Peridot hardly ever remembered Jasper’s intervention or even the nightmares themselves, but on more than one occasion, she thanked the scarred woman without having a solid idea as to why she felt so… grateful. Jasper chose not to pry into much of Peridot's past, preferring to wait until the blonde felt comfortable enough to bring it up on her own. Sometimes the right time to face your demons was after you learned what life could be like without them. At least, that's how Jasper viewed things. 

 

Feeling slightly drowsy from the sunshine, Jasper allowed herself to rest on the beach just far enough away from the water to avoid getting wet. Glancing back, she saw Peridot poking some washed up seaweed with a stick she’d picked up somewhere. As thoughts of what she planned to make for dinner swirled in her head, a flash of pink light sliced the air not five feet to her left.

Jasper didn’t even flinch as someone stepped out of the rose colored tear in reality, already aware of who to expect.

“You need something, Lars?”

The person in question finished exiting the portal of light and stuck both hands into their pockets as it winked out of existence. A long head of hair the same color as the portal hung down to the young man’s waist, complimenting skin of a slightly darker pink hue. Lars casually blew a stray lock of hair away from his right eye, where a long, vertical scar crossed down his face. 

“Yo, the boss lady has a case for you.”

Jasper blinked in surprise. Normally she’d receive news of impending work AT the office, not from the Crystal Gem’s resident teleporter. Turning her head to meet Lars’ eyes, she cocked an eyebrow.

“What, it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

Lars let one hand free of his pocket’s confines and fiddled with one of the large gauges in his ear, the rudimentary shape of a lion visible if one looked closely enough.

“Actually, she wants you to leave tonight. Apparently it’s "urgent" or something.”

Jasper was on her feet before the next wave hit the shore. Whenever Azul used the word “urgent” it typically meant someone’s life was in danger.

“Alright, let me find someone to stay with Peridot while I’m gone and-”

“Azul said to take her with you.”

Lars shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as if something was making him uneasy. Before Jasper could question him further, a loud snippet of a popular rock and roll song blared from his jean pocket. Startled, Lars fumbled with his phone until he finally managed to accept the call and place it to his ear.

“YOU’RE LATE!!!”

Despite not being on speakerphone, a slightly raspy voice blared from the slim device. Lars clutched it with both hands and hurriedly whispered into it, trying to calm whoever was clearly so upset with his tardiness.

Jasper moved to interrupt when Lars held up a hand to stop her and quickly explained while covering the phone’s microphone.

“Look, I’ll be back in three hours, just be ready by then, okay?”

Without giving the amazon anytime to object, another bright pink explosion tore through the sunset dappled beach and Lars rushed through it, disappearing. Jasper sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. From the sound of things, Emerald had NOT been happy with the pink boy.

Turning her thoughts to the job Lars had briefly mentioned, Jasper felt a small tremor of worry ripple across her back. If this case was so urgent, then why did Azul want Peridot to come along? The blonde was still getting used to being around more than three people at once, let alone a situation where people’s lives could be at stake.

“Ew, Jasper it touched me!”

A disgusted shout stirred Jasper from her thoughts as Peridot’s stick let some of the seaweed fall onto her bare feet.

[Well, whatever it is, if Azul told me to bring Peridot then it can’t be THAT dangerous.] 

[...Right?]

 

 

The Man fled through the bone-white woods and The Beast followed.

Each step the Man took was echoed in the distance behind him, heavy and threatening. He shielded his face from the countless low hanging branches that filled the forest. However, he could only do so much as his frenzied pace left him at their mercy.

Gloved fists clenched tightly in fear, the dreadful thuds of the Beast’s lumbering form growing ever closer. The Man had been separated from his group, the others that had come in search of the girl. Only now did the Man feel as though he knew the truth behind her fate.

Surely she had been devoured by the very thing now pursuing him.

Only small, accidental glimpses had betrayed the horror of its form. Snippets of terror through the night’s snow covered veil.

[Fangs.]  
[Bullwhip tail cracking against trees.]  
[Claws fit to rip a bear to pieces.]  
[A horned head that looked like something out of a fairy tale.]  
[Silver fur, allowing it to blend in with the snow.]  
[And it’s eyes…]

The Man’s breath exploded in front of his face, a cloud of steam filling the air. His lungs burned with the icy wind he sucked in to permit his body to run.

[The red eyes of the Devil himself had burned in the Beast’s skull.]

A cruel and cunning intellect that made itself known as the Beat singled the Man out from the group. Had targeted him, seeking to lessen the threat posed by the group’s superior numbers. After all, only the two in front had been armed. The rest, like the Man, only served as extra eyes in their search for the girl.

Now, the Man could care less about finding whatever the Beast had left of her. Most likely a flayed corpse or perhaps just a few remaining bones, gnawed until the marrow leaked onto the snow.

It was closer now. The Man felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, his life seemingly moments from its end.

A growl sundered the space behind him and the Man dove forwards on nothing more than an reflex. As he rolled down a hill previously hidden by the falling powder, his eyes blinded by icy powder, a tree near his previous position creaked and bent at a bizarre angle. 

Next to it stood the Beast.

The Man felt all the strength leave his body as he was confronted by it once more. He dared not even raise a hand to wipe the snow still peppering his face. The Beast slammed one paw onto the ground, kicking up a cloud of crystal dust that shimmered in the moonlight. The tree it had struck groaned in protest before finally toppling from the force of the Beast’s previous strike.

Shadows pooled around its hellish visage, the treeline protecting it from the moon’s meager light. Despite the obvious sounds of the Beast’s heavy breathing, the Man could see no steam left its maw. 

The Man could only hope his death would be quick, painless.

However, several seconds crept by with the Beast motionless next to the fallen tree. With another growl, it narrowed its blood red eyes at the Man in challenge…. And then slowly turned away. With echoing footfalls, the Beast retreated back into the bone-white forest.

The Man’s heart refused to cease its violent pounding, his entire body covered in sweat. Why had he been spared…?

Then he looked around, realizing where he had ended up after his desperate escape.

He had cleared the edge of the woods, the dirt road he and his fellows had used to arrive visible behind him. He could even see their vehicles, exactly where they’d parked them. A weak chuckle escaped his mouth in shocked relief. 

It grew into a manic sound, so close to a sob that when the rest of the search party found him they weren’t sure if he was laughing or crying. 

His disappearance and wild screams had forced the search party to abandon their efforts, opting not to lose yet another member of their town to the woods. However, the Man offered no explanation as to what had happened. He merely raved and flailed as the hands of his friends tried to bring him to his feet. 

“Red Eyes! The Devil’s Eyes in the snow! THE WOODS BELONG TO IT NOW!!!”

Somehow, the Man had escaped the snowy woods and The Beast had not followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast's (Talent?): ? ? ?


	9. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper introduces Peridot to some of her "friends" while they wait for Lars to return with a way to their first case together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am just the absolute worst when it comes to the whole "early" thing, huh? Technically I kept my word because this was due tomorrow, but it doesn't feel all that early. I'll try and make it up to all of you with the next one though! Every time I think I'm ready to get the S.S. Heartbreak ready for her maiden voyage, I keep finding ways of putting it off and piling more cutesy fluff onto this story. Sorry if it feels painfully slow, but you'll all be wishing it had just stayed like that before too long! MARK MY WORDS. As always, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment or kudos if it strikes your fancy. Love all of ya and I look forwards to putting out the next piece in what I've started calling "The Slowest Train Wreck In History"!

The only additional information Jasper received from Lars after his surprise appearance was a text message that said to “Pack winter clothes”. So, when the pair arrived home shortly after the pink messenger’s departure, that’s exactly what they did. 

Peridot hardly asked any questions about her first official assignment as part of the Crystal Gem Detective Agency, but Jasper chalked that up to nerves more than anything else. Ever since receiving the news, Peridot had seemed… tense. Almost like she’d just been told there was a final exam coming up that she hadn’t been able to study for.

All in all it only took them about an hour to finish getting ready. So, since they still had time to burn, Jasper decided now was as good a time as any to introduce Peridot to some of her friends. Who knew, maybe it would help take some of the stress off the blonde. Heaven knew it wouldn’t be easy to show her the ropes if she was too scared to even think straight when they arrived at their destination.

Sending a quick text message to Steven and grabbing a handful of things from the kitchen cupboards was all the preparation THIS particular trip needed. The muscular woman waited in the doorway as Peridot struggled to get her sneakers on. Learning to tie them had been one of the few things the blonde had shown any real difficulty with.

“Under… Through the loop… Finish with floppy ears...”

Peridot quietly talked herself through the steps, eventually standing up with her bright green shoes proudly tied. Jasper still couldn’t believe the kind of footwear Peridot had eventually decided on for normal outdoor activities. A quick stomp of the smallish shoes showcased exactly why, the sides of the soles lighting up with flashing green lights in response to the shock of Peridot’s emphasized footfall.

“Alright, I’m ready!”

Jasper could only shake her head with a small smile. This girl was just too adorable for words to properly describe.

Deciding to walk since the summer night provided the perfect blend of warm air and starry skies, the pair made their way to the nearby park. Jasper led the way, since Peridot hadn’t yet worked up the courage to venture into an area that was normally so crowded. Something about more than a handful of people being near her at once just made her freeze up, the voices from her time in Their prison so much louder when too many people were close.

Walking side by side in total silence, with nothing but the stars and Peridot’s shoes to illuminate their way, Peridot took the opportunity to steal a glance at Jasper when she thought the larger woman wasn’t looking. It had slowly become Peridot’s favorite way of taking her mind off of whatever happened to be eating away at her thoughts. Merely seeing how perfect Jasper always appeared put her at ease and after hearing she’d be finally working together with her savior for the first time, she certainly needed to feel eased.

[Wide shoulders that could lift anything.]  
[Arms covered with scars and muscles in equal measure.]  
[Gentle and somehow powerful hands, lightly gripped the bag of supplies Jasper insisted they needed for this “visit”.]  
[Beige hair that barely ever reached past Jasper’s ears, so fluffy that Peridot had considered asking to stroke it more than once.]

[Oh stars, she’s just so…]

“Do I have something on my face?”

Suddenly Peridot became hyper aware of how long she must have been gawking at Jasper to be caught. Her face lit up with an intensity that matched her shoes.

“U-um! No, I… No, you don’t!”

Jasper winked at the smaller girl with another of her trademark grins flashing wide across her face.

“Well then, if you’re done enjoying the “scenery”, we’re here.”

Peridot did her best to avoid meeting Jasper’s eyes until she stopped feeling like her face was on fire. She saw they were now well within the park’s boundary; stopped in the middle of a pathway near the artificial lake in its center. A small, wooden bench sat off to the side of the pathway and that was where Jasper motioned for her to head next. Sitting down, Jasper fiddled with some of the items in her bag.

“Are you ready to meet some of my friends? I would’ve introduced you sooner, but I didn’t want to rush you into dealing with public spaces too fast.”

Peridot nodded furiously as the thought of being caught staring still burned through her cheeks.

“Besides, I’ve been letting Steven feed them for me when I’m unavailable, so it’s not like they minded waiting.”

It was at that moment Peridot’s mind finally moved on from her embarrassing slip up from earlier.

[Steven feeds Jasper’s friends?]

As Peridot pondered the implications of friends that required routine feeding and somehow related to being in the park, Jasper raised two fingers to her lips and let out a sharp whistle. Several heartbeats later and the bushes behind their bench started shaking with movement. The hair on Peridot’s neck stood on end, the feeling of being watched suddenly filling her whole body.

Slowly turning around, apprehension growing with each passing second, the blonde was faced with… Eyes?!

A loud bark punctuated the air as something heavy and furred threw itself over the bench and onto Peridot’s body. Scrambling wildly, the blonde tried to keep the attacker at bay, but was unable to prevent long lashes from some sort of wet object from covering her face in something slimy.

“Augh! Jasper! Help me… Me get this t-thing off!”

As Peridot struggled with her mystery assailant, Jasper leaned down to tend to another small shape that had taken a less intense approach towards the pair. An animal of some kind, covered in dirty blonde fur and some brown spots of mud, happily wagged its tail as Jasper rubbed behind its floppy ears.

“I hope you’ve been a good boy Jack! Steven said you’ve been showing up pretty dirty and it looks like he wasn’t kidding!”

The golden and mud covered dog nuzzled himself deeper into Jasper hands as the amazon lavished him with attention. Looking over to see Peridot’s current predicament, Jasper whistled again and called out to the other shape.

“Ray! Stop slobbering all over my friend and get over here!”

Instantly the blonde was free from the saliva filled assault and the other animal bounded over to Jasper.

“Blech! I smell like… I don’t even know what, b-but it’s gross!”

Peridot wiped some of the dog’s leftover slobber onto the sleeve of her shirt, doing everything she could to avoid dirtying the spaceships that decorated their length. Somewhat satisfied with her cleanup attempt, Peridot got off the bench and warily made her way over to Jasper.

Ray turned out to be much larger than Jack, with black fur and ears that perked up every time Jasper spoke. The immense dog sat on his hind legs and patiently awaited his turn with Jasper’s skilled petting hands. Fishing out a piece of what looked like dried meat, Jasper held it up in front of Ray. Making sure the midnight colored dog was watching, she held out a hand.

“C’mon Ray, shake.”

Ray cocked his head to the side before immediately placing on his paw directly onto Jasper’s palm and looked up at her expectantly.

“Good boy!”

With a flick of her wrist, Jasper tossed the dried treat towards Ray and laughed as he deftly caught it without difficulty. Jack was already in the process of chewing on his own well earned piece of food as the larger dog laid down to enjoy his in turn.

“What are… are t-those things?”

Jasper turned to Peridot and gestured for her to come closer.

“Peridot, meet Jack and Ray. These are the friends I wanted to introduce you to.”

The blonde tiptoed over behind Jasper, meekly peeking around the towering woman to observe the two dogs as they ate. She’d read about a fair number of animals by now, but hadn’t expected her first real life encounter with one of them to be quite so… terrifying. As she forced herself to calm down and try to remember if she’d read anything about animals like these, she recalled seeing something similar on one of their drives to the Crystal Gems’ office. The picture shown in the encyclopedia hadn’t looked anything like either of the two specimens she was looking at now though.

“So, these are… dogs?”

Jasper’s face filled with a tender warmth as she rubbed Ray’s flank, earning several more thumps of his energetic tail in the process.

“Yup. I’m sorry about Ray though, he’s a little more rowdy than you were probably ready for.”

Peridot felt something flare up inside her chest. A feeling of fear, of being thought less of and being considered somehow unfit for something. Her words spilled out on reflex, despite her brain screaming that Jasper didn’t mean anything serious by it.

“I-I can handle it just fine! In… in fact, just w-watch!!!”

Storming over to Ray, her light up shoes exploding with each heavy step, Peridot loomed over the large animal. Their eyes met, green and brown, as Peridot shakily reached out towards him. Her hand froze mere centimeters away from his illustrious black coat, a sudden terror seizing her limbs.

[What if it hurts me]  
[I’m scared]  
[I can’t do this]

Before her thoughts had a chance to go any further, something abruptly pressed itself against her hand. Something gentle, soft and so very full of life. Looking down to uncover the source of the new sensation, Peridot was greeted with the sight of Ray’s head rubbing against her outstretched hand.

“Aw, he likes you!”

Jasper continued busying herself with Jack while Peridot’s courage built itself up enough to move her hand from Ray’s head to his neck. As her pale hands traced unknown shapes across the large dogs form, Ray simply sat still and let his tail slam around with satisfaction. Looking back into the dog’s eyes, Peridot realized she no longer felt so afraid. 

Jasper would never put her in danger, she’d been perfectly safe the whole time.

Her cheeks burning for the second time that night, but for very different reasons, Peridot tugged on Jasper’s arm. When the amazon turned to see what the problem was, Peridot pointed at Jack.

“Can I pet… pet him too…?”

 

 

After a long session of playing with the dogs, Jasper checked her phone and decided it was time to head back home. They were expecting their transportation to their assigned case pretty soon, after all. The walk back was filled with much more conversation than the initial trip to the park. Peridot kept to her usual habit of asking every single question she could think of, trying to ensure she could learn as much as possible from her new experience.

“So, if they’re your friends, then why don’t they live with… you?”

Peridot almost said “us”, but something prevented her from vocalizing that word. Something dark and still wary of being with Jasper.

“Well, I tried to bring them home with me once, but they wouldn’t leave the park no matter what I tried. Not to mention I don’t actually know who their owner is. In fact, the only reason I even know their names is because of their collars, but the names are the only thing on them.”

Jasper’s empty bag was slung over her shoulder, it’s contents thoroughly decimated by the pair of dogs, weakly flapping in the salty night air.

“I ran into them a few months ago when I went for a midnight run. Ever since, I just sorta… started feeding them and making sure they didn’t get sick or hurt.”

The amazon hummed as they arrived home.

“Somehow they haven’t been picked up by anyone that’s realized they’re technically strays. I’m guessing it’s because they don’t look like they’re homeless.”

Peridot silently pondered the implication of looking like you had no home. Had she looked like that when Jasper had first found her? Dirty, ragged, scared and alone? She didn’t still look like that, did she…?

The sound of the front door opening snapped Peridot back to reality.

“You two sure took your sweet time.”

Lars leaned against the doorway to their home, his eyes half lidded with exhaustion.

“Lars, you know what I said about showing up in my house when I’m not there.”

The pink boy rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“It’s not my fault you’re late. Look, I already opened up the portal to wherever Azul needs you to be.”

Jasper and Peridot made their way past Lars and into the living room, where a glowing rip in space steadily pulsed with a pink light. The things the two women had packed were still sitting next to the couch, so it took them no time at all to prepare for the journey ahead. Once their gear was properly stowed on their backs, Jasper turned to Lars.

“Tell me Azul gave you something else to pass on besides the temperature of where we’re going.”

Lars shrugged his shoulders, a tired sigh making its way from his mouth.

“The only other thing she told me to pass along was to find someone in the town you’re going to named Beatrice. Apparently she’s the sheriff there or something.”

Jasper nodded solemnly, her eyes narrowing at the information.

“Alright, then we’re off. I’ll check in with the office in a couple of days. Try not to let Steven get kidnapped this time.”

A weak, sarcasm drenched laugh met Jasper’s joke as Lars tried to hide his annoyance that they still weren’t through the portal yet.

With a determined spark in her eye, Peridot surprised the room’s occupants by stepping through the portal alone. Both Jasper and Lars stared after her for a brief moment before the mountain of woman shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Maybe she’ll be able to handle this better than I thought.”

With that, Jasper disappeared into the light and left Lars completely alone.

“Finally! Now I can get some sleep...”

 

 

[The snow covered woods sang a dark lullaby as the Beast stalked their depths.]

[An unfortunate bear had wandered too close to the Beast’s home.]

[To her.]

[So, now the song of the forest hit high notes drenched in crimson.]

[The tempo ran high, fast and frenzied.]

[An empty mirror of the now silent heart of the bear as the Beast tore chunks of it off.]

[The meat felt tough on its teeth, too stiff to fully enjoy.]

[The Man must have been soft.]

[Soft, juicy and full of sweetness…]

[A sudden jerk of the Beast’s horned head shook those thoughts away.]

[No.]

[She said no eating them.]

[Not allowed.]

[Even if they do look so…] 

[D E L I C I O U S.]

[Perhaps the trees’ chorus would be joined soon.]

[The Beast found it harder to maintain control with the passing days.]

[She had told him not to eat the Man or the others like him.]

[The Beast loved her, wanted to listen to her.]

[But…]

[The song.]

[That intoxicating aroma, it sang to the Beast.]

[How much longer could it resist the siren call that red nectar promised?]

[One more day?]

[Two?]

[Another ferocious chomp into the bear’s corpse drowned out those thoughts.]

[For now, the Beast needed to eat and remain strong.]

[For her.]

[To protect her.]

[From Them.]


	10. The Beast: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally come face to face with the Beast of the Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It's been... hard working up the motivation to do much writing lately, but I owe you all enough to at least try and stick to my schedule. I hope the quality hasn't dropped too much. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Enjoy~

The first thing Peridot saw upon exiting Lars’ portal was white. It covered every inch of the road she now found herself standing next to. It cocooned every single tree flanking her. 

It even coalesced through the air into small bundles of ice, fluttering around until calmly sinking onto the ground. Wherever she was, the sun now began slowly creeping its way over the top of a mountain not far in the distance. As sunbeams slanted through the trees, bits of light exploded in the whiteness.

The outside world never ceased to amaze her.

However, the next thing Peridot noticed was how dreadfully cold it felt here. Each breath she took filled her lungs with a chill that stung; painful when air was drawn in too quickly or too much at once. Clutching her arms to her sides, Peridot hoped her little stunt of running ahead wouldn’t somehow lead to her turning into a frozen cadaver.

“He really wasn’t kidding when he said it’d be cold.”

Jasper voiced echoed across the snow covered road as the portal flashed fiercely once more and then fell into nothingness. Peridot huddled up close to her friend, suddenly aware of just how WARM Jasper was. Instantly, the blonde could almost see the beach and feel the sand between her toes when she closed her eyes and let Jasper’s summer sun heat envelop her whole body.

Jasper froze up slightly at the sudden contact, but did her best to stay still until she felt her face start to warm up a bit more than she cared to admit. With a gentle tap on the smaller girl’s shoulder, Jasper pointed ahead of them towards the first of many buildings not far in the distance.

“I’m guessing that’s where we’ll find our sheriff.”

Peridot reacted to Jasper’s voice by slowly detaching herself from the imposing, furnace-like woman and nodding with a slightly dazed look on her face. Being so close to Jasper would never stop being supremely intoxicating to the blonde.

 

Stepping into the snowy town proper revealed nothing distinctly out of the ordinary, with the exception of a general goods type store lacking a proper door. The missing piece of the building didn’t seem to have been left out by the architect either. Instead, it appeared as though someone or some THING had ripped it right off its hinges. While there wasn’t any proper debris laying around, Jasper’s gut stirred uneasily. The claw shaped marks gouging the wall near the door called the image of a large animal to mind. 

Much too big to be a bear though, how odd…

The scant handful of residents the pair found walking around outside were initially wary of the unexpected visitors, but seemed to relax somewhat when Jasper asked where the sheriff’s office was located. In short order, Peridot and Jasper were soon stepping into a quaint building with hardly enough space for 5 people to stand in at once. Behind a desk that hugged the left hand wall, a lone, russet skinned woman sat typing away on a laptop and muttering under her breath.

“...Make ME do all the paperwork… Hah! I’d like to see him…. mumble mumble”

Jasper waited patiently for roughly thirty seconds before loudly coughing when it seemed like the woman was too engrossed in her work to pay them any attention. The woman was on her feet in a flash.

“Wha-! Geez, you nearly scared me half to death!”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the woman placed both hands on her desk. As she leaned forwards, letting the shock dissipate, Peridot noticed how… BIG this woman was. Despite her current posture, she couldn’t be any less than a few inches shorter than Jasper, if that. Not to mention how defined her arms were, an indication of someone that clearly didn’t spend their free time behind a desk. Finally standing to her full height, the woman eyed her surprise visitors.

“You’re not from around here. Are you tourists?”

Narrowing her eyes, she took a step towards them.

“...You’re not reporters are you? I already told the last ones that we’re working on it and nothing’s changed since then.”

Peridot instinctively stepped back as the woman’s voice grew sharp and accusing. The motion wasn’t lost on Jasper, who took a step forward of her own. Crossing her arms in front of her body, the scarred amazon stood defiantly between Peridot and the other woman.

“Actually, we’re from the Crystal Gems’ Detective Agency.”

The woman strode directly up to Jasper and stared long and hard into her eyes.

“Hmmm…. You don’t look like a reporter, but...”

A spark flashed behind the woman’s eyes and she pulled the corners of her mouth into a mischievous grin.

“Arm wrestle me.”

Jasper blinked twice in rapid succession. Had she heard this woman properly?

“...Excuse me?”

The woman beckoned Jasper to follow as she made her way back to her desk. With a sweep of her arm, she cleared the clutter of papers resting on it to one side. Patting the empty space heavily, she assumed a traditional arm wrestling stance.

“You heard me. C’mon, if you win I’ll believe you and if you lose, then I’ll hold you here until my brother gets back and we figure out what to do with you.”

Jasper remained in place for a few seconds, mulling over her options. It’s not as though she was afraid of losing, in fact, it was far more likely that she’d end up dislocating this woman’s shoulder unless she seriously held back. However, this all seemed so out of place that she simply had to ask something first.

“Your name wouldn’t happen to be Beatrice, would it?”

The russet skinned woman’s grin fell away, replaced by the same suspicious scowl she’d worn when asking what her visitors were here for.

“Yeah, but how’d you know that?”

Shaking her head, Jasper walked over to Beatrice’s desk and placed her elbow down.

“Lucky guess. Are we gonna do this or what?”

Jasper’s cocky demeanor quickly washed the tension off Beatrice’s face and the two women locked hands with their elbows planted firmly on the desk. Jasper turned to where Peridot still stood by the door.

“Peridot, can you do the countdown?”

Rushing over to the desk’s edge, the blonde surveyed the situation with a slightly worried expression. Nonetheless, she took a deep breath and did as she was asked.

“...Three!”

Two hands clenched, their opponent feeling out the others strength based on grip alone.

“...Two!”

Muscles grew taut as each woman prepared for the struggle ahead.

“...One!”

It was over in an instant. 

Jasper forced Beatrice’s hand back onto the desk with such force that the laptop jumped several inches into the air. Seconds later and Jasper released the other woman’s hand, briskly dusting herself off and then standing beside Peridot again.

“Alright, now keep your end of the bargain.”

Several introductions later...

“I’m supposed to believe that the two of you are here to help us without even knowing what’s going on?”

“More or less.”

Jasper and Peridot were now reclining on a pair of folding chairs that Beatrice had pulled out from underneath her desk. There was only one other desk in the tiny building and she’d made it abundantly clear that only the person who worked there would be sitting in it.

“Well, I did lose... So, I guess I’ll believe you. Speaking of which, you’ve gotta tell me how you got those guns. I haven’t EVER lost that quickly before.”

Beatrice gestured at Jasper swelling biceps and punctuated her statement with a flex of her own, equally impressive muscles.

Jasper couldn’t help grinning at the compliment, her ego swelling just a touch before her better judgment prevented her from showing off any further.

“It’s a trade secret. Now, tell us what happened. Our boss wouldn’t have just sent us out here unless it’s important, dangerous or some combination of the two.”

Beatrice leaned even farther back in her own chair before speaking.

“Where do I even start...?”

Her blue eyes scanned the singular ceiling fan that lazily spun, appearing to serve little purpose in such an already cold building.

“Everything began when a little girl named Sphene went missing about a week ago...”

 

"Out of nowhere, we get a call from this girl’s mom and she’s screaming about how something TOOK her daughter. You can only imagine how hard it was to believe something like that right away, especially since Sphene’s parents don’t exactly get along very well. We thought it was way more likely that a fight got outta hand and Sphene just ran for it like any other kid in a situation like that might.

But then two days go by, she doesn’t turn back up. Her mom was still in hysterics about us not taking her seriously when she said some kind of monster had spirited away her baby into the woods. At this point, we had a search party put together to try and find her. Worst case scenario, we’d at least find her body and know for sure what had happened.

That’s when we had our first sighting of IT. I wasn’t there, but my brother was. He’s the sheriff here and I mainly just do desk work to help out, since his last secretary quit. Anyways, they’re out there and all of a sudden, one of the guys is gone. Nobody saw him wander off or noticed anything strange, but now all they can hear are the sounds of him screaming bloody murder and something BIG crashing through the woods.

By the time they caught up to him, he was a total wreck. Whatever he saw, it did a number on his psyche and all he could do was yell about “red eyes in the woods”. Needless to say, it seriously freaked everyone else out. Didn’t stop them from still being a little skeptic though. That is, until three days ago.

Whatever chased that guy showed up here, in town. It was close to midnight, so pretty much everyone was asleep. Didn’t matter too much when it tore into the store at the center of town. By the time we got over there, it was already done ripping everything apart. We finally got a good look at it though.

I’ve… never seen anything like it before in my life. It was like something out of a horror movie. Bigger than any animal that’s ever called this place home and it had eyes just like the guy said.

Red.

So, we’re all standing there and this THING, it just roars at us like it was ready to eat us all for dinner. Nobody could move, it felt like we were all frozen in place. As if… moving was the thing that would tell it to attack, you know?

But then, it just… left. It turned tail and vanished back into the darkness. We thought that’d been the worst of it, but then it came back the next night… and the night after that. Now everyone’s too afraid to do much of anything outside of town and, even then, they don’t feel safe in their own homes at night. Sphene’s mom sure had a field day though, she wouldn’t stop ranting about how she was right and how stupid we all were for doubting her.

You’d almost believe she was actually worried about her daughter, but as soon as the first batch of reporters showed up she stopped caring about the search and focused on looking good for the cameras. I swear, I just don’t get what her husband ever saw in her…"

 

Beatrice’s blue orbs slowly closed as she let out a frustrated sigh.

“..And here we are. With a missing, possibly eaten girl, a monster on the loose and a mother that stopped caring as soon as she found the spotlight.”

Jasper’s mind spun through Beatrice’s story, trying to come up with some possibilities. If Azul sent them here, then everything had to deal with a Talented person in some way. They didn’t just get sent out for mundane stuff with no notice like this. Not to mention, the idea of a forest monster just reeked of Talented being involved.

Beatrice sat up and cracked her knuckles.

“My brother can tell you more about whatever attacked the store though. He went out to question the owner about the damage a few hours ago, so he should be back pretty soon.”

Peridot nodded, her green eyes full of curiosity. Her brain worked through its own set of questions, mainly to do with what kind of animal could be responsible for everything happening. It was too big to be a dog, but maybe a… What were they called again?

[Fair? No, that’s not right. Hare? Wait, that’s the small one with the big ears…]

The abrupt sound of a door opening broke both Crystal Gem’s trains of thought. The new arrival sneezed heavily before closing the door and sniffling.

“Beat, I thought I told you not to let any reporters in here!”

Beatrice puffed out her cheeks indignantly at the accusation.

“They’re not reporters, Lucas! They’re from the Agency that offered to help us with that thing in the woods!”

Lucas, pulling off his winter coat and tossing it on the back of the other desk’s rolling chair, turned to Beatrice. Sneezing one more time, he was forced to re-adjust his glasses when they nearly fell from his face. While Beatrice was dressed in something barely bordering on business casual, Lucas currently wore an almost comically stereotypical police officer’s outfit.

Dark blue slacks with a black belt and matching winter boots, his equally blue button up shirt (complete with a light blue tie) slightly visible under his police blazer. Everything was rounded out by a shiny golden badge on his right breast pocket. Even without seeing them interact, Jasper could pick out the resemblance between the two russet skinned individuals.

“So, you must be Beatrice’s brother, the sheriff.”

Lucas brushed some snow from the top of his head before answering.

“Actually it’s Officer Keating, but Beat’s always been a fan of westerns so I tend to let it slide.”

Peridot wasn’t sure what a “western” was, but she planned on asking Jasper about it later when there weren’t quite so many people around. The addition of even one other person to the already cramped room left her feeling short of breath and antsy. As the blonde did her best to keep her breathing steady, Jasper shook Lucas’ hand before introducing herself.

“I’m Jasper and this is my partner, Peridot. The Crystal Gem Detective Agency sent us to help you with your problem.”

Lucas’ mouth hung open just enough for Jasper to see how white his teeth were, even with the braces crisscrossing them.

“I, uh, I didn’t think they’d send anyone over so quickly. Did you guys fly over here or something?”

“...Something like that.”

As Jasper and Lucas swapped information on the layout of the town and the goings on thus far, Peridot felt her attention drawn in a totally different direction. Something Jasper so casually told Lucas rang inside her head like a clap of thunder in an empty room.

[Partner.]

[She called me her PARTNER?!]

A fresh wave of red crested Peridot’s cheeks as the thought sank in, bringing with it an oddly powerful sense of satisfaction. Her anxiety over the crowded space forgotten, the blonde girl’s mouth bloomed into a smile while her eyes glossed over with joy. Meanwhile, Jasper and Lucas carried on completely oblivious to Peridot’s internal squealing.

“So, Officer Keating, your sister said this thing has been attacking each night at around the same night?”

“Yeah, and so far we haven’t been able to do anything about it.”

“That’s because you didn’t have us here before. When it shows up again tonight, I think it’ll find things a little less... welcoming.”

 

Nothing disturbed the fallen snow dusting the ground, the moon dousing the air in calm tones of blue and white. Although, if you paid enough attention, you’d notice the lack of ANY noise whatsoever. No animals, no insects and certainly no people. The town appeared dead and lifeless.

Not that the Beast cared one way or the other.

It slunk between trees and shadows, moving soundlessly in direct contrast to its fearsome size. No matter how deep the night became, the Beast’s eyes needed only the faintest glimmer of light to see everything as clear as if the sun were high in the sky. As with every other incursion into the town, the Beast had come for something specific. Something SHE needed and it wasn’t going to let the absence of the noisy townsfolk deter it. If anything, it was a welcome change for it. 

At least now there would be no temptation to T A S T E them.

Putting one mammoth paw in front of the other and the Beast soon found itself in the center of town. Curiously, it glanced at its surroundings and tried to remember where the structure with all of the useful items SHE needed was.

However, its attempts were halted as a familiar smell wafted up to it. Even being downwind didn’t stop the Beast’s keen nose from picking up a scent it had grown more and more drawn to.

The smell of people.

The smell of meat.

Hairs rose in response to that aroma and it reflexively bared its teeth in reverence to the possibilities it brought. It was then that a voice called out from the darkness.

“NOW!”

The Beast had enough time to raise its hackles before the night erupted in burning spears of light.

Over a dozen floodlights turned on simultaneously at the voice’s command, overloading the Beast’s sensitive eyes to the point of blinding it. As the painful corona of light forced the Beast to turn away from the ambush, something leaped from atop the building nearest the Beast.

Effectively blinded as it was, the Beast didn’t have any hope of avoiding the body that slammed into it from above. Jasper landed square onto the Beast’s back, elbow first and used her weight to flatten all four of the Beast’s limbs onto the ground. The amazon’s body was transformed from head to toe, but appeared to be only halfway between human and whatever else her Talent hid within her. Orange and yellow fur covered her form, along with an immense mane of beige hair and what seemed to be the start of a tail emerging from her tailbone. 

Before the bits of snow the impact kicked up even had time to fall, Jasper called out again, her voice feral and booming.

“PERIDOT!”

Instantly several metallic lengths of cable, collected from a few volunteer’s truck winches, snaked forwards and wrapped the Beast up tightly. Peridot’s outstretched hands shook with exertion, every bit of her focus poured into moving so much metal at one time. 

While the Beast fought against the cables, Jasper wrapped her arms around its midsection and pushed her halfway transformed body to the limit. With a herculean grunt, her fanged teeth clenched, she lifted the Beast into the air and fell backwards, bringing the beast down with a powerful German Suplex. 

Jasper’s strength brought the Beast’s struggling to a halt, the sheer force of her move stunning it and allowing Peridot’s cables to tie themselves into secure knots. Peridot then promptly fell to her knees with sweat dripping from her face. She tried to catch her breath as her vision grew hazy from the strain.

At last, in the space of only a minute, it was over. 

The Beast now lay defenseless before the gathering crowd of townfolks who’d helped set up the trap. One such member strode up to it with such bravado that you’d think he’d taken the Beast down alone with his bare hands.

“Not so tough now, are ya? You friggin’ freak!”

The man’s declaration was capped off with a swift kick to the Beast’s muzzle, earning a surprisingly pained whimper from the Beast. The man seemed incredibly pleased with himself as he wheeled back for another strike. However, his leg was stopped by an orange and yellow striped hand before it could connect.

“Do that again and you’ll regret it.”

Jasper tightened her grip enough to cause the man’s voice to crack as he yelped in pain before tossing him backwards onto the ground. The man grumbled as he meekly made his way back to where the others were standing. The problem taken care of, Jasper was free to kneel down next to the Beast.

It struggled against the cords binding it, but Peridot’s knots held fast. Jasper gazed deep into its crimson eyes and felt like she could almost hear a voice calling out to her from somewhere inside them…

[...I’m...Scared…]

Jasper shook her head, suddenly aware of how far she’d allowed herself to transform and let herself slip back towards her human shape. As her bestial features slowly vanished, the voice disappeared along with it. 

Where had it come from?

Lucas made his way past the throng of people and stood next to Jasper.

“That was amazing! We never could’ve done this without your help.”

He eyed the still motionless Beast warily.

“Uh, but what’re we supposed to do with it now?”

As Jasper pondered whether Azul had planned on them bringing back something this big, a new voice rang out across the town’s center.

“Thank heavens, you finally captured her!”

A woman Jasper didn’t recognize dramatically posed after getting close enough to be sure everyone had a satisfactory view. She was all blonde hair, heavy makeup and shoes that had no place anywhere near snow. Her voice was just high pitched enough to be grating, but too low to ever be considered singer worthy.

“And here I was beginning to think I’d never get her back~”

“...Excuse me?”

The bizarre lady paid Jasper no mind, instead opting to stride directly up to the Beast and place one long nailed hand on its side. The Beast reacted immediately, redoubling its efforts to escape and it whined even more pitifully than when the man kicked it earlier.

“There, there. Mommy’s here, my sweet baby. It’s a good thing I found you before my friends showed up! They’re simply dying to meet you~”

The sound of low clanging, akin to banging a stick against metal bars, served as the only warning to the crowd as the Beast flailed wildly against its bonds. Suddenly, one cable snapped enough for bits of wire to fray off, like the top of an improvised bouquet. Letting loose a roar filled with terror only Jasper could sense, the Beast burst free from the cables restraining it.

The gaudy woman shrieked, turning heel and running away as fast as her ridiculous footwear permitted. Jasper felt her Talent flare up again, but it was too little too late. A clawed limb caught her upside the head and sent her crashing into the rows of floodlights they’d setup. Her back filled with shards of broken glass and the points of contact burned as the electricity powering them fed raw power into her body. Jasper shook, her eyes only showing whites before she collapsed, the power shorting out shortly afterwards from the impact.

…  
…  
…  
…  
… 

When Jasper’s eyes opened again it was still dark, but the Beast was nowhere to be seen. Pushing herself off the ground on trembling hands, she tried to clear the fuzz left over from her electrocuting crash into the lights.

“Jasper!”

Beatrice noticed the amazon finally getting back on her feet, running over to her as others went about picking up pieces of debris left behind by the ambush attempt. Jasper figured she couldn’t have been out for more than an hour at the most, judging by how little the moon had moved.

“Wha… What happened?”

“Are you okay? We tried waking you up when everything was over, but you were out cold. Then everyone started trying to clean up and-”

“What. Happened.”

The russet skinned woman flinched at Jasper’s change in tone, the stony expression Jasper wore leaving no room for anything other than speedy compliance.

“It… It got away.”

Jasper shook her head, wisps of fog still clouding her mind. She felt strangely empty for some reason, but couldn’t seem to place it. Why did she feel so… alone?

A lighting flash of realization swept Jasper’s headache away, her thoughts crystal clear as fear replaced pain.

“Beatrice, where’s Peridot?”

“The monster… It… took your friend.” 

Jasper’s scars suddenly burned, her heart speeding up and her fingers curling into fists. 

Something inside her head pulsed with faint memories of losing someone else, someone whose face she only saw in her dreams. Was this happening again? Had she lost someone else so easily?

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I’m sorry, Jasper...”


	11. The Beast: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery grows deeper as certain things are revealed and lost things are found. However, it looks like the Crystal Gems aren't the only ones looking for something.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one felt like it took an eternity to finish. I seriously have to stop being such a perfectionist when it comes to these chapters or this story will never get finished. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me hear your thoughts in the comments! To everyone who has already left kind words, I can't begin to tell you how much they mean to me. If it weren't for the encouragement from all of you, I don't think I'd have been able to keep going this far. So, thanks again everyone<3
> 
> (Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of this story arc in: The Beast: Part 3!)

For the first time since arriving in the snowy town, the cold finally managed to really sink its teeth into Jasper’s body. The news of Peridot’s abduction somehow rendering her core without the strength to fight off the smothering chill in the air. 

The towering woman now felt oddly… small. Almost as if she’d just lost an important piece of what made her who she was. A shiver worked its way across her, accompanied by more flashes of the person from her dreams. The woman with no name.

[A tear drop face.]

[Blue eyes.]

[Blue hair.]

[Delicate hands that looked like they belonged on a pianist.]

[Eyes full of confusion and sorrow.]

[Tears falling, gathering in the air as if by magic.]

[The collected liquid taking the shape of large hands that reached for Jasper’s throat-]

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”

Beatrice’s voice snapped Jasper back to the present, the earthen tone dispelling the fragmented memories and pushing them out of Jasper’s reach.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine.”

Shaking her head, Jasper reached for her phone only to find it blank and unresponsive. Apparently, it hadn’t handled the electrocution nearly as well as her. With thoughts of the blue mystery woman shoved aside for the moment, Jasper considered her options.

So much for calling Lars for backup. After the stunt Jasper pulled by calling his emergency phone from the Roaming Eye’s cell, Azul had strictly forbade he answer for anyone other than predesignated numbers from now on. There wasn’t much hope of getting a hold of him through the main office’s number quickly enough either; he didn’t stick around there often unless specifically instructed to.

That meant she couldn’t count on any of the other Crystal Gems getting here in time to help. Jasper was seriously all on her own. It didn’t help that Peridot still lacked a phone of her own, mainly due to a lack of need. After all, they’d been more or less attached at the hip since they’d met. Jasper was really regretting not having played things safer and gotten her own regardless.

Beatrice waited patiently while the other woman silently pondered and just when she began growing impatient, Jasper turned to her.

“Beatrice, I need a favor.”

The sheriff’s sister paused, the corners of her mouth turning down into the start of a frown.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re about to do something either really stupid or really dangerous?”

Jasper just gave her a hollow grin, the tips of her teeth still sharp from earlier.

“I need you to make sure nobody leaves their homes for the rest of the night.”

Beatrice’s frown deepened, worry filling her eyes.

“Why? Wouldn’t it make more sense if we gathered up a group and-”

“No. It would take too long and every second I waste here is another second that THING could be using to hurt Peridot… or worse.”

Jasper looked down at her scarred hands, the outline of healed tissue evident even in the pale moonlight. Each bit of healed skin belonged to a wound she didn’t remember receiving; a silent reminder of a life she might’ve once lived. 

However, ever since she’d been saved by the Crystal Gems, all of her wounds now healed without leaving a mark of any kind. Normally, the scars didn’t bother her beyond being clues that refused to voice anything other than violence of an unknown origin. 

Now, however, they ached with a dull pain brought on by the flashes of the blue haired woman. For the first time they had broken their silence and she could hear their voice clear as day.

[DON’T LOSE HER.] 

[NOT AGAIN.]

“The only way I’ll be able to reach Peridot in time is if I do something really stupid AND really dangerous.”

Beatrice continued listening without interruption, despite the unease slowly worming its way into her stomach.

“Can you promise me that you’ll keep everyone here in their homes, where they’ll be safe?”

As the sheriff’s sister opened her mouth to object, Jasper looked her dead in the eyes. Something echoed faintly in the space between them as Beatrice saw desperation in Jasper’s hazel orbs. It didn’t belong on such a confident face; it was akin to waking up one day and seeing a blue sun.

The woman in question let out a defeated sigh, her breath steaming in the cold air.

“Alright, I’ll convince Lucas to keep everyone indoors until morning. On one condition.”

Jasper nodded, relieved she hadn’t been forced to argue the point any further.

“You have to tell me why everyone suddenly needs to lock themselves up for the rest of the night, and why you have to rescue your friend all by yourself.”

Seconds passed soundlessly as Jasper turned away from Beatrice. She tilted her head upwards and gazed at the full moon perched high in the pitch black sky. Even simply seeing it filled Jasper with power, her Talent reacting violently to its presence. It raged against her self control and demanded to be set free.

To fight.

“Because there’s about to be another Beast on the loose, and I can’t guarantee anyone’s safety.”

 

[The water is always so cold here.]

[Jasper felt the heavy chains that bound her wrists and ankles pull taut, their lengths leading somewhere deep below the water’s surface.]

[It never changed, no matter how many times she let herself fully transform under the full moon’s glow.]

[Blinking did nothing to adjust her eyes to the unending darkness that swam all around her. The only light came trickling down from above her body. It led to the outside world, where her physical self was now searching the forest with claws and fangs.]

[That small circle of light was the only method Jasper had of controlling her now feral body. Without it she was essentially blind and deaf, her primal instincts forced to take over.]

[The pool of light served to illuminate her body and the water she stood on. The water that only dragged her down when she could no longer pull against her chains more fiercely than whatever lurked on their other end.] 

[The thing below her, perpetually drowning in the dark.]

[The thing yanked and jerked the chains with such force that Jasper wasn’t sure if it could really be human at all. Then again, given the nature of her Talent, that would make perfect sense.]

[Jasper was no stranger to how this worked, but it was never a guarantee that she’d stay in control. If she didn’t keep her mind fixated on a goal, on some sort of objective, then she’d slowly sink below the water. Pulled under by the chains she’d willingly subjected herself to.]

[Once she’d sunk up to her neck and she’d felt something grab onto her lower half.]

[That had been the day she’d gone berserk. It had taken the entire Crystal Gem staff available at the time to subdue her until the transformation finally dissipated.]

[Jasper never wanted to find out what would happened if she sank all the way because something told her she’d never come back up.]

[So, the scarred woman grit her teeth and pulled against the endless tide that threatened to swallow her whole. She pictured Peridot’s face in her mind’s eye. The color of her eyes. The freckles dusting her body. The sound of her laughter and the feeling of her tears on her shoulder.]

[Jasper would find her and heaven help anything that tried to get in her way.]

 

Green eyes flickered open and closed several times, greeted to dim light and cold wind. The sky was pitch black for some reason, every single star somehow hidden from view. Even the moon had gone missing, or maybe it had fallen? After all, there was still light, but it came from somewhere closer to the ground.

Groaning, Peridot forced herself into a sitting position and tried to figure out where she was. The light seemed to be coming from a small lantern setup next to a camping tent of some kind. The blonde reached out for something to help her stand; hands brushing against freezing stone. She quickly retracted her hand from the shockingly cold surface and realized she wasn’t outside, but in a cave of some sort.

Panic’s vicious fingers wove tightly around Peridot’s chest and throat, making breathing difficult. Jasper wasn’t here. Nobody was.

She was all alone.

The last thing she remembered was attempting to catch her breath after tying up the Beast with her cables, but then something had gone wrong. There had been yelling and then the lights had all gone out at once. 

After that… 

There was nothing. Just a strange dream of running through the empty forest; bits of snow flying past her like stars in the dead of space. Running far faster than she’d ever imagined before, so quickly it felt closer to flying.

Once her eyes adjusted to the lantern’s glow, she could make out the walls of the space she now resided in. The entrance appeared to be some twenty odd feet past the tent to her left, the howling wind and occasional snowflakes serving as clear indicators.

Glancing down at the floor of the cave, Peridot saw she’d been laying down on a sleeping bag that looked fairly new. Scattered around the cave were discarded food wrappers and empty bottles of various kinds. Whatever called this place home had been living off prepackaged nourishment for some time.

Right as Peridot finally got to her feet, bracing herself against the rough walls of the cave, the front of the tent unzipped. The blonde tensed, ready to defend herself if necessary despite the lack of any sizable pieces of metal nearby.

“Oh, you’re up!”

A small girl, probably no older than 13 and a full head shorter than Peridot herself, emerged from within the tent. A head full of black curls was covered by a big winter hat; her body similarly shrouded in warm layers that looked several sizes too big for her.

The girl carefully stepped closer, the glow of curiosity evident in her green eyes.

“What’s your name? Are you hungry?”

Peridot didn’t respond immediately, her brain working overtime to understand her current situation. She felt lost, her world suddenly dark and frightening without the reassuring presence of her… partner. In spite of everything, even thinking that to herself made things seem less scary. 

It was a word she now had an incredible fondness for.

“Miss…? Are you okay? Eve didn't bang you up or anything, did she?”

Suddenly aware of how much time had passed since the strange girl’s initial questions, Peridot sputtered out an answer.

“Oh! Well, I, uh, my name? My na-name is Peridot.”

The girl smiled warmly, exposing a large gap between her front teeth.

“That’s a really pretty name! Mine’s Sphene. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Peridot!”

Peridot was slightly taken aback by the girl’s weirdly open nature. Apparently a strange woman showing up in her cave campsite didn’t worry her in the least. Feeling her nerves settle somewhat now that she didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger, Peridot offered up a question of her own.

“Um, Sphene, right? You said something about an… “Eve”? Who exactly is that?”

“She’s the one who saved me! She brought me all this stuff and is gonna keep me safe until dad comes home. He’s away cuz of work, but he should be back soon.”

Sphene gestured to all of the camping equipment and remnants of cold meals littering the cave floor.

“She… saved you? Can I ask from what?”

Peridot’s question caused the smile to fall from the girl’s face. It was swiftly replaced with a solemn line that looked far too mature for someone so very young.

“From mom.”

Peridot’s mind ground to a halt at the mention of that word.

Mother.

A person that nurtures and raises you. Someone that may have brought you into the world or may have not, but cares about you more than anything else. 

A mother is supposed to love you.

A mother is something Peridot has never known.

Scrambling to find the right words on a subject she knew virtually nothing about, Peridot was instead interrupted as Sphene continued speaking.

“She was gonna give me away to some weird people. All because I sleep walk sometimes and wander out into the woods!”

The young girl huffed and flailed her arms around to further illustrate how ridiculous the mere thought was. Peridot, suddenly remembering the conversation with Beatrice, felt something click in her memories.

“You’re the girl who went missing; the one that got taken by the Beast!”

Sphene shook her head at the blonde’s exclamation.

“I didn’t get taken by a Beast. I told you, Eve saved me. She brought me away from mom and promised to look after me and keep me safe until dad comes to get me.”

Peridot’s mouth hung slightly open at this particular revelation. If Sphene had gone willingly, then that meant she was somehow on good terms with that monstrous creature Peridot had encountered back in town? Not only that, but it, or rather SHE, had been raiding the town for supplies to keep Sphene nourished out here all by herself?

The concept was outlandish to say the least, but it wasn’t like Peridot could offer up any viable alternatives to what she was seeing. Even if the circumstances revolving around the Beast herself were still murky at best, the important thing was that Peridot had found the missing girl. Now she just had to try and convince Sphene to come back without evoking the Beast’s ire.

“So, you, um, don’t want to come back home yet?”

Sphene crossed her arms defiantly, her absurdly long sleeves totally obscuring her hands.

“No way! I’m not going until dad gets back! He won’t let mom hurt me… He always stops her...”

As the girl’s anger sputtered and died out, like a campfire left out in the rain, she slumped down onto the ground. Inexorably, her tiny frame began curling in on itself as Sphene drew her knees to her chest.

While Peridot tried to come up with a somewhat convincing argument to sway the younger girl’s mind, she realized there was still something that didn’t make any sense.

“Wait, you said that this… Eve is the one who brought all the clothes and food. So, then why did it, er, SHE bring me here?”

Sphene peeked up from behind her swaddled arms, a light dusting of red visible on her dimpled cheeks.

“I… Um, I got kinda… lonely. So, I sorta asked Eve to, you know, bring me a… friend.”

“Then why me? Surely you have other friends back home.”

A pause.

“...The other kids don’t like playing with me. They call me names and make fun of me because I sleep walk into the woods and stuff.”

Sphene withdrew back behind her sleeves, her voice now somewhat muffled by the fabric of her too big jacket.

“Eve told me she brought you because you aren’t from here. She said you seemed nice...”

Peridot coughed, a gentle blush now visible on her face at the roundabout compliment. It wasn’t exactly the most straightforward selection process, but it still made her slightly happy to be “chosen” nonetheless.

“So, where is Eve anyway? You said she’s the one keeping you safe, so shouldn’t she be here?”

“Oh, Eve’s always here. She just doesn’t like to come out when I’m awake.”

Leaning in towards Peridot, Sphene whispered softly like she was sharing some sort of secret.

“I think she’s shy.”

[Shy, huh? Somehow I doubt that, but then again I’m not one to judge, I suppose.]

Peridot chuckled to herself at the thought of a big monster like Eve being as shy as she was, which led to Sphene joining in with bubbly giggles of her own. They laughed together for a while, the cave now full of happy sounds instead of dark thoughts. 

When the two girls finally settled down Sphene adjusted herself so she was now leaning forwards on her knees.

“Do you like board games? Eve brought me a few, but they’re not very fun to play alone. Oh! Or maybe we could-”

Peridot chewed on her lower lip for a moment before interrupting.

“Sphene, everyone back in town is really worried about you. I… I know you don’t want to see your mom, but they think something bad happened to you and want to know that you’re okay.”

Sphene grumbled under her breath.

“Not like they cared before...”

The blonde spoke slowly, trying to make sure she put the words together correctly before speaking them aloud.

“How about we make a deal? If you promise to come back with me, just for a little while so we can show everyone you’re okay, then I’ll keep you company here until your dad gets back.”

The black haired girl peered up at Peridot, her eyes filled with equal parts hope and worry.

“… I don’t have to stay there? I can come back here after?”

Peridot nodded, feeling somewhat like Jasper during their first meeting as she held out her hand to the smaller girl.

“I promise. And friends don’t break their promises.”

Sphene hesitantly reached out, her sleeve falling back to reveal a hand somehow even smaller than Peridot’s own. As the fabric fell back, exposing more of the girl’s arm, Peridot saw several lines of differently colored skin.

Scars crisscrossed Sphene’s wrist and traveling further up her arm were a series of cruel bruises in various states of recovery. They ranged from blackish blue to a sickly yellow. 

Something cold blossomed in Peridot’s chest at the sight.

[He won’t let mom hurt me… He always stops her...]

When Peridot’s hand finally closed over Sphene’s, she helped the smaller girl back onto her feet. The blonde’s grip was gentle, but firm as thoughts swirled in her head. 

Thoughts of what a mother was supposed to be, thoughts of how young and innocent this girl had somehow remained, and thoughts of how much of herself Peridot now saw in her.

If and when Peridot met Sphene’s mother; it would take ten Beasts to keep her from liberating the woman’s head from her shoulders.

 

Unknown to either of them, another pair of women were observing Sphene’s makeshift campsite from the treeline. One tall and lanky, the other short and thickly built. The tall one put down a set of binoculars and scratched the back of her head.

“Looks like the girl picked up a friend. What a pain...”

The shorter woman grinned, her eyes blank and unseeing.

“So, can we start? Huh, Marly, can we?!”

The tall woman brushed some curly blue hair from her face, a bored look perpetually hiding underneath.

“The plan was to just grab the girl and be done with it, but I guess we don’t have much choice. We’ll deal with the newcomer as well.”

She turned her equally blue eyes down to her companion.

“Remember Coal, we need her in one piece. So try to exercise some self control this time, alright?”

Coal bounced in place, her whole body brimming with energy. As she moved, her black locks wiggled along with her. As her gloved hands rubbed together in anticipation, Coal nodded furiously.

“Sure, yeah! I’ll try not to break ‘em too badly or whatever!”

The blue haired woman sighed, her tired eyes closing as she could already picture the trouble her partner was surely going to cause her, as per usual.

“At least make sure the kid isn’t too banged up. You know Holly Blue hates it when we bring back damaged goods.”


	12. The Beast: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's first official case as a member of the Crystal Gems Detective Agency finally reaches its conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late and a more than a little sloppy, but I managed to finish yet another chapter. I actually had to scrap a WHOLE other draft of this one because I'd planned to take things in a wildly different direction, but I changed my mind at the last minute. I don't want things to get sad yet, I don't want them to get dark so early on. Every victory is like a stone placed on a wall that's going to crumble later, so I want things to feel good for the time being. Before it all goes to hell.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and I look forwards to sharing the next installment with all of you. As a bit of a holiday gift to everyone, plan on getting the next chapter by the end of this week! It's gonna take a holiday miracle, but consider some faster updates my present to you~

The line that separates us from monsters is a curious thing.

Unlike most dividing lines, this one isn’t very easy to find. You cannot simply look around you and expect to hear it screaming at you to stop when you come close to crossing it. Instead, it hides itself behind you. It clings to the shadows of the memories, hopes and dreams left in your wake as you pass through life’s many doors.

The line builds itself up from nothing by devouring everything you have to give it. Until, one day, you do end up stepping past it. Although, by then it’s far too late to reconsider the actions that led you there. 

You’ll stumble over it like a lost child in the dark, too afraid to even reach for the light.

It’s at that moment when you’ll realize what you’ve become and what you’ve left behind because the line is hungry. From the instant it feels the warmth of your innocence draw close, it develops an unstoppable desire. The line will rip and tear, chew and swallow every single bit of what made you pure. The things that let you sleep when there was nobody else around to chase away your nightmares. 

In their place, the line will leave you with nothing.

The world is full of reminders left by those of us that crossed that line and refused to find their way back. From history books to graveyards, humanity has left a bloody trail of bones too numerous to ever consider counting. Dragging that weight behind itself, the world continues on and so do we.

Oblivious to the number of monsters that inhabit it.

So, when Peridot and Sphene exited the cave in their attempt to return to town, they cannot be blamed for their inability to see it. To see the line that Coal and her partner had crossed so many years ago. The only thing the two of them saw were a pair of women stepping out onto the path they were following, not a pair of monsters come to collect what was owed to them.

 

Coal held up a hand, gesturing for Peridot and Sphene to halt.

“Freeze! We’re here for the kid, so make this easy on yourselves and come quietly!”

Peridot wasn’t sure what this odd person was doing, considering they were currently facing in the wrong direction and appeared to be talking to one of the nearby trees. As Coal’s partner tried her best to hide her embarrassment, she picked Coal up by her armpits and carefully spun her 180 degrees before placing her down.

Now correctly positioned, the short woman attempted to repeat her prior demands.

“Uh, as I was saying… Make this quiet and come easily! Wait... I think I messed that up.”

While Coal place a finger to her mouth in thought, her partner took the opportunity to speak up.

“Sphene, we need you to come with us. I’m Tourmaline and this is my friend Coal. We already made arrangements with your mother, so there’s no reason to be afraid.”

Tourmaline put on her best reassuring smile, but to Peridot it brought to mind the image of a snake trying to calm down a cornered mouse. Something about the thin woman’s eyes made Peridot feel as if she were being examined underneath a microscope.

Sphene tightened her grip on Peridot’s hand, the mention of her mother enough to spark shivers unrelated to the cold. As the young girl cowered behind her, Peridot felt Tourmaline’s electric blue eyes bore holes through her.

“...Interesting. So, you’re Talented as well.”

Narrowing her gaze, Tourmaline’s eyes seemed to glow in the thin moonlight. The blue haired woman’s voice grew low and distracted, almost as if she’d forgotten she was still talking aloud.

“Metal Manipulation, a range of approximately 20 feet and a weight limit of around 100 pounds...”

Peridot’s face quickly lost all color as Tourmaline rattled off information about her Talent that nobody besides Jasper could possibly know. If this woman knew that much, then Peridot’s chances of taking both of them on by herself were now zero. They’d know how to deal with her Talent and any bluffing would fall on deaf ears, since Tourmaline could somehow tell exactly what Peridot was actually capable of. As the blonde’s brain went into overdrive, Sphene squeezed her hand again.

Suddenly the panic and worry seemed a thousand miles away.

Looking down at the child currently shaking at her side, Peridot’s mind became clear and she knew what she had to do. Leaning down, she whispered into Sphene’s ear.

“Sphene, listen. I’m going to make a distraction and when I do, you need to try and run back to town. When you get there, find someone named Jasper. She’ll be able to help.”

Sphene opened her mouth to object, but before she could utter so much as a single word Peridot let go of her hand and yelled as loudly as she could, stepping directly in front of Sphene in the process.

“RUN!”

As Peridot’s voice echoed through the bone-white forest, she pulled out a handful of silverware from her coat pockets. The metal eating utensils had been borrowed from one of the many camping sets Sphene had accrued during her stay in the cave on the off chance they ran into trouble. With the exceptions of the knives, of course. Focusing her Talent outward, Peridot shot them all towards Coal and Tourmaline like an impromptu shotgun blast.

The only reaction Tourmaline gave as the high speed projectiles approached was a slight raising of one eyebrow. Coal, however, had a much more active response to the surprise attack. Her body became a blur as she vanished for a moment before reappearing directly in front of Tourmaline with her arms outstretched.

Peridot’s barrage of forks and spoons all collided with the short girl and then promptly bounced off harmlessly. Each piece ricocheted off her skin with enough force to impale themselves into the surrounding trees. Peridot’s hands fell to her sides as her attack proved to be utterly ineffective.

[But how? A Talent?]

Coal lowered her arms and snorted with laughter.

“Ehehehe~ Pretty good, right Marly?

Tourmaline smiled and shook her head, her hand already gently patting her diminutive partner’s head.

“I’ll give you all the compliments you want after you bring the girl back. I’ll take care of things here in the meantime.”

Coal gave a mock salute before vanishing again. As Peridot desperately looked for her she saw a set of footprints in the snow leading back the way Sphene had run.

[How’d she get past me so quickly…?]

Peridot turned to follow, her thoughts so focused on protecting Sphene that she neglected to remember she wasn’t alone. With only the sound of crunching snow as a warning, Peridot soon found herself face down on the forest floor. 

Tourmaline pinned the blonde down with one knee firmly planted on the small of her back.

“Sorry, but I need you to stay put until Coal gets back.”

Peridot struggled to the best of her ability, but found herself wholly unable to shift her weight enough to move. Tourmaline used her own hands to keep Peridot’s in place on either side of her body, preventing her from using them to coordinate any more attacks with her Talent.

“Wh-What are you gonna do with her?!”

Tourmaline paused at the question, the weight against Peridot’s back easing up for a fraction of a second.

“The same thing we do with all young Talented we’re able to find; recruit her into the Diamond Authority.”

Peridot’s blood ran cold as the blue haired woman’s words sank in. 

It couldn’t be… Could it?

“Are… You two are Roaming Eyes, aren’t you?”

This time the pressure from Tourmaline’s knee doubled, forcing out a small yelp of pain from the Peridot’s mouth.

“How much do you know about us.”

It wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement. Even though Peridot couldn’t see it, Tourmaline’s eyes had grown cold now that she knew Peridot was no stranger to her organization.

Peridot could already feel the memories flowing, filling up her skull with the sights and sounds They had left behind. 

The Diamond Authority…

Them.

[They’re going to take Sphene and do the same things to her. The same things they did to me.]

Sights and sounds came rushing back. The sensation of cold metal cutting into her flesh, sharp edges prying deep into her, searching for something. Dark rooms full of nothing but loneliness, where time passed only when the one door opened. People who reveled in calling you a THING. Days spent cowering because you knew that if you said anything, gave a single word to the anger you felt… Then the sharp things would come back.

Peridot’s stomach squirmed and she felt bile rise in the back of her throat as she remembered how happy Sphene had been to just… Have a friend.

To have someone that cared.

[No.] 

[No no no.] 

[NO NO NO NO NO!]

Peridot bucked violently against Tourmaline, flailing wildly in a desperate attempt to free herself. As her captor used the full weight of her body to restrain the blonde, Coal’s voice rang out nearby.

“Okay, I’m back!”

Body falling still, Peridot craned her neck as much as she could to look up. Coal was casually ambling towards them, with a limp Sphene carried underneath one arm. It was too late, she’d already been caught.

Peridot fought back hot tears as she tried to think of something, ANYTHING to save her new friend. Shame filled her face with unwanted heat as she failed to come up with a solution. 

She was powerless to stop them now.

[I can’t do anything. I… I wish Jasper was here…]

 

An orange blur tore through icy foliage, knocking aside branches and crushing saplings in its haste. The shape was following a trail only it could see, the golden nimbus like scent left behind by the one it was searching for.

[Jasper could feel the chains growing heavier with every passing second. The thing on the other end becoming increasingly impatient, its tugging never letting up for a moment.]

[She had sunk down a little past her hips now.]

[Have to stay in control. I’m close now, I can tell. Just have to hold on a little longer…]

The blur stopped for nothing, its goal the only thing it cared for. Suddenly, the scent grew intense, the source so close now, but something was… wrong. Whereas before it had been gold and somewhat stale, it was now becoming a bright orange and incredibly fresh. 

It was the smell of fear.

As Jasper’s transformed body burst through one final row of trees and snow, she emerged to find the one she’d had been looking for. That moment of relief was short lived, however, as Jasper’s senses picked up three unfamiliar forms crowding around Peridot.

[ T H R E A T S .]

[Jasper sank another few inches as Peridot finally came into view. The halo of light that served as her connection to the outside world had shrunk down to barely half of its original size, but Jasper could recognize that messy blonde head of hair anywhere.]

[But when she saw blue hair holding Peridot down in the snow, she felt fire blossom in her chest.]

[Her goal shifted in an instant. No longer was the preoccupying thought about FINDING Peridot, now it was PROTECTING Peridot.]

[With a snarl, Jasper planted both of her hands onto the surface of the water that was currently swallowing her lower body. With strength born from indignant fury, she heaved and pulled herself out in one forceful motion.]

[As the chains seemed to fade away, Jasper reached out towards the circle of light where Peridot now lay. Her scarred hands outstretched with an overwhelming need to pull her out of harm’s way, to draw Peridot into her arms.]

[GET YOUR HANDS-!!!]

 

Coal’s ears perked up as something came rushing towards them, something big.

As Jasper came barreling straight towards Tourmaline, Coal acted entirely on reflex. Swiftly dropping Sphene, Coal dashed towards her partner. Her eyes might be useless, but her hearing more than made up for it. Whatever had shown up was making enough noise for Coal to know exactly where it was and where it was headed.

Time flowed in slow motion for the black haired Roaming Eye as her limbs moved with a supernatural speed, her Talent letting her close the distance in the blink of an eye. If Coal wasn’t blind, she could have collected over 50 snowflakes on the way there, one at a time. That’s how slowly the world moved for her when she needed it to. 

However, despite her intentions being to protect Tourmaline, she had no way of knowing just what she’d put herself in the way of.

With her arms spread wide to intercept any incoming blows, Coal braced for impact.

“-OFF OF HER!”

A voice somewhere between human and beast issued forth from a mouth full of teeth as Jasper’s beastly form slammed into Coal and sent her flying backwards. The force of the hit was so great that it threw Coal directly into Tourmaline and then sent the two of them soaring several feet away.

Jasper’s breath came heavy, her body already beginning to devolve back into its human state. As her limbs cracked and reshaped, her face morphing back into the one Peridot remembered, Jasper pointed at the two prone Roaming Eyes.

“You touch her again and you answer to me.”

Peridot felt the tears from before come surging forth, but for entirely different reasons. These were tears of relief; helplessness replaced with hope. She wiped equal parts snow and tears from her face as she moved to get back on her feet.

Jasper had come, everything was okay now.

Meanwhile, Tourmaline was too busy feeling like her insides were trying to be her outsides to fully listen to anything the Crystal Gem might have been saying. Coal jumped back into a fighting stance looking no worse for wear, but quickly knelt to check on her partner when she heard Tourmaline’s labored breathing.

“Marly, what’s wrong?!”

Tourmaline coughed, which brought an intense, stabbing sensation surging through her chest.

“Think… A rib or two… Cracked...”

Coal worriedly nibbled on the end of her thumb’s nail trying to decide what to do. There weren’t supposed to be any other Talented in this town, their intel had said it was just the girl!

Whirling around to face the Crystal Gems, Coal put on her best threatening face.

“I’m gonna let you off the hook this time! B-but I’ll get you back for hurting Marly, just you wait!”

Without waiting for a reply, Coal scooped up Tourmaline in her arms and pulled her vanishing trick again. Without fanfare, the pair faded into the night as Coal’s speed left no chance of pursuit. Peridot didn’t mind, if anything, she was more than willing to avoid any further conflict. She ignored the numb exhaustion threatening to topple her over and hurried over to where Coal had dropped Sphene.

A cursory check showed nothing outwardly wrong, it looked like all Coal had done was knock the younger girl out somehow. Letting out a relieved sigh, Peridot felt her legs start to give out. As she began falling to her knees, a pair of warm hands steadied her from behind.

“Whoa there, are you okay?”

The mere sound of Jasper’s voice was enough to break through Peridot’s adrenaline induced bravery. She grabbed onto Jasper’s arm and hugged it tightly, her voice strained and more than a little hoarse.

“...I am now that you’re here.”

Their reunion was cut short when Sphene started to move, her body thrashing and sending bits of snow in every direction like she was making a twisted snow angel in her sleep. Peridot shook Sphene’s shoulders, trying to wake the girl up from whatever bad dream she seemed to be having.

However, when Peridot’s hands touched her, there was a flash of crimson light and suddenly Sphene was gone. In the girl’s place, a familiar shape now hunched over in the darkness.

The Beast.

Jasper took a step forwards, her own Talent still pulsing from her earlier transformation. If she had to fight, then she wasn’t about to hesitate. She’d already lost Peridot once tonight, she wasn’t about to let it happen again.

“Wa-wait, Jasper.”

Peridot let go of Jasper’s arm and moved towards where Sphene, no, where Eve now crouched in the snow.

“You’re… Eve, right?”

The Beast flinched at the sound of her name. Eve’s bright red eyes were trained right on Peridot, her attention never wavering. Even as claws slid from their hiding places and hair raised on end, Peridot moved closer and closer.

“I know you’re scared and you just want to keep Sphene safe, but...”

Peridot had gotten close enough that all she had to do was reach out an arm and she could touch Eve’s muzzle. The blonde knew that Sphene would never want to hurt her, but Eve was a bit of a wild card. This wasn’t a person, this was a beast; an animal born from a little girl’s fear of being alone and of being hurt.

Feeling hesitation freeze her body, Peridot was suddenly reminded of her meeting with Jasper’s dogs in the park. That night seemed so far away after everything that had happened in such a short time. 

Ray had seemed so scary at first, something she didn’t understand or know anything about. She’d been terrified when he’d first jumped on her, but after trusting herself to try, to open up to being in in a new situation… She’d made a new friend. All it had taken was some courage, to take a chance.

Wasn’t this the same?

“...You can trust me. I’m a friend.”

Eve remained totally still as Peridot extended her hand, her fears held fast by her faith in Eve’s good nature. Even when Eve had the chance to hurt her before, she’d instead safely carried Peridot all the way back to Sphene’s makeshift home. Anything that was a part of Sphene couldn’t be all bad, it was just afraid the same as everyone else. She just needed to be reminded what it was like to feel safe again.

Peridot’s hand touched soft fur, the same color as the freshly fallen snow.

“Everything’s okay now, I promise.”

 

Several Days Later

After scaring off the Roaming Eyes known as Coal and Tourmaline, Jasper and Peridot’s case was nearly closed. Over the course of the following week, Peridot stayed with Sphene in her makeshift cave home while they awaited the arrival of her father. Jasper kept watch at the entrance at all times, despite Peridot’s insistence that she let Beatrice or her brother handle it instead.

While the pair were busy keeping Sphene company, the town was abuzz with the results of their intervention. Not only was the Beast no longer stalking their woods, but gossip about Sphene’s mother ran rampant. All it had taken was one look at Sphene’s injuries and Lucas promptly organized an investigation into the suspected child abuse.

Jasper had tagged along initially, only to discover that it was the gaudy blonde she’d met the night prior. She had refused to admit to anything in regards to the Roaming Eyes or Sphene in general, but all it took was a single closed door discussion with Jasper to fix that. Afterwards, the woman sang like a canary and fessed up to everything which made Lucas and Beatrice’s job a cakewalk.

With her mother taken care of, Sphene opened up immensely and Peridot felt oddly proud every day she woke up to see that the younger girl hadn’t wandered off in the night like she’d claimed was typical for her. It looked like Eve didn’t feel like Sphene needed protecting for the time being, but who could say what that meant for the Talented girl now?

Peridot knew, somewhere deep down, that Eve was still there waiting for the moment Sphene needed a guardian. Hopefully, she didn’t need to come out again for a long time though.

 

“Okay, so if I land on the green square then I draw two cards?”

“No, you silly! The green ones mean you have to roll the dice!”

Peridot scratched her head as Sphene continued leading her through the rules of the game they’d chosen to play that day. It always baffled her how many different types of board games Sphene had managed to stockpile in such a short time; not to mention how GOOD she seemed to be at all of them.

While the pair played in the safety of the cave’s walls Jasper stood outside, busy speaking with someone on a borrowed cell phone.

“Yeah? I seriously owe you one Lars, I mean it. What? Okay, okay, I owe you more than one.”

The voice on the other end went on for a few more moments before Jasper spoke again.

“Fair enough, but then we’re even again, alright?”

A few more exchanges later and the phone was stowed in her pocket as the amazon made her way into the cave.

“Hey, there’s something outside I think you’re both going to wanna see.”

A wink gave Peridot all the reason she needed to usher Sphene out into the afternoon sun, the young girl’s eyes squinting as she adjusted to the light.

Jasper motioned for Peridot to join her off to the cave entrance’s side, while Sphene made her way into the snow. A flash of pink light dazzled Sphene for all but a moment, before a familiar voice issued forth.

“Sphene-!”

The girl in question froze, her hands gripping each other tightly in anticipation and shock.

“D-dad?”

A man ran through the rose tinted portal in the air, his hair just as brown and curly as Sphene’s. Despite his summer attire of shorts and sandals, the man didn’t give the snow a second thought as he dashed to embrace Sphene.

“You’re okay! I was so… I’m so sorry, sweetheart-!”

Sphene let herself be lifted off the ground, her entire body swept up in her father’s hug. Her face went through a gambit of emotions in the span of several seconds, starting with confusion, to relief, to pure, unrestrained happiness. Her eyes erupted with tears she’d been holding back ever since he’d left because of work.

“DAD!!!”

Father and daughter stayed there for a while, just holding each other and crying in the sun dappled snow. No more words were exchanged between them, just the feeling of the other was enough to convey everything they needed to.

Peridot felt a strange mix of pride and… envy at the sight. While she was overjoyed to see her newfound friend reunited with her father after everything, she also felt a little jealous of the bond Sphene shared with her father. 

Even though Peridot knew it was foolish, she couldn’t help but be made painfully aware that she’d never know what that felt like. To be embraced by a parent that cared about you more than anything. 

What DID it really feel like…?

“Hey, why the long face?”

Jasper nudged Peridot’s shoulder and gave her a concerned look.

“It’s not everyday you get to be the reason someone’s life is on the up and up. Try and cheer up, you did a good thing here, Peridot.”

Peridot looked at her partner’s face, finding herself trying to memorize every detail like always before something clicked. She might not have any parents to love, but that didn’t mean she was alone. She already had something all of her own, something that SHE cared about more than anything.

“...Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

So, Peridot smiled. 

She smiled because despite all of the scary things, all of the uncertain things and all of the messy things, she wasn’t alone and now that she knew what it was like, she never wanted this feeling to go away. She wanted to stay like this, with Jasper, forever.

 

If only it were that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tourmaline's Talent: [Rotten To The Core] Allows her to know the details of someone else's Talent when she can physically see them. She can't use any methods of enhancing her sight like binoculars though.
> 
> Coal's Talent: [Size Isn't Everything] Bestows a superhuman body that can surpass the limits of the flesh, allowing her to move incredibly fast and only suffer injuries from the most severe of attacks.
> 
> Sphene's Talent: [Eve Of The Beast] Transforms into a monstrous creature whenever she's asleep, but only if the beast within feels she needs to be protected. Is capable of acting independently of Sphene's will, but is still learning how to control her more... primal instincts.


	13. A Return To Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the chef's hat is on the other head. We see a little of the results from Jasper and Peridot's first case together, but they're not the only ones who hear about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a happy holiday season and that you spend it with friends, family or just people that make you feel good to be around. A new year is just around the corner and I believe that you'll all make it a good one. Don't give up because I don't plan on giving up on you!
> 
> This chapter is a sorta short interim before the next arc starts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peridot peeked out from the doorway of her borrowed room. It seemed like the coast was clear, but she wanted to make sure and wait an extra couple of minutes after hearing the front door close before heading to the kitchen. She couldn’t exactly go about making a surprise for Jasper when she was still in the house, after all.

A quick peek at the clock told Peridot she’d have approximately one hour before Jasper returned from her morning run. After careful observation over the course of their time together, Peridot had made a number of discoveries about her friend.

Jasper always went for a run on weekday mornings at around six, which would usually last for an hour give or take ten minutes depending on if she spent time with her dogs in the park. Once she returned, the larger woman would typically eat something readily available before taking a shower and changing into whatever clothes she’d need for the day.

Seeing it happen so many times had been one thing, but a few days ago Peridot had noticed something else. Jasper seemed… less than enthusiastic about the food she’d consume as her post run breakfast. Unless she had leftovers of some kind laying around from one of their other meals Jasper was forced to eat plain fruit or sometimes just toast more often than not.

All it had taken was one look at Jasper’s face while she halfheartedly worked down a slightly overripe banana before Peridot had come up with a plan.

With practiced motions Peridot opened the kitchen cupboards to find the ingredients she’d need. When it came time to fish the appropriate spices from one of the higher shelves, the blonde dragged over one of the chairs from the dining room table. Taking great care not to fall or topple over, she gathered everything she’d written down the night prior. Spreading it all out on the counter top, Peridot double and then triple checked to make sure she wasn’t missing anything.

She had milk, eggs, butter, salt, pepper, bread, juice and all of the required cooking utensils (With the exception of anything overly sharp.) It was time for her to finally do it!

It was time for HER to cook for Jasper.

 

Jasper could feel every inch of her body burn as her feet pounded into the beach sand. She tried to ignore the sweat threatening to pool in her eyes and focused on simply putting one foot in front of the other. Each footfall needed significantly more balance and precision since the sand refused to simply maintain a consistent surface for the amazon to run on. On more than one occasion Jasper had come close to slipping after taking a careless step.

As she reached the end of the boardwalk, Jasper let her body slow down and finally come to a stop. Wiping her face with the back of an arm, she checked her watch to see how long she’d been at it.

[Already been half an hour, huh? I should probably head back now so I can shower before Peridot finally finishes waking up.]

Jasper held both of her arms above her head while she let out measured breaths to try and bring her heart rate back down to a reasonable level. While her pulse gently evened out, she thought about how much she loved getting out of the shower right when Peridot happened to be walking by. The faces the blonde made were always so priceless that they left Jasper desperately holding herself back from scooping the smaller girl up in her arms. 

It’s not like she’d do it on purpose, but maybe today she’d try to listen for the sound of footsteps before walking out of the bathroom to change…

With a deep exhale Jasper did some light stretches before turning around and heading back home, thoughts of teasing her blonde roommate filling her head.

 

Peridot’s heart raced as if were being chased by some sort of apex predator, her skin covered in nervous sweat and her hands slightly shaking as she did her best not to freak out.

The eggs were burning.

Well, they weren’t burning YET, but she was utterly convinced she’d been cooking them for too long despite having set a timer on the stove top. Every time she glanced down at the yellowish mass sitting in the frying pan, she could swear there were bits of black creeping up along the sides. It didn’t matter that every time she used the spatula to mix them up and keep them from cooking unevenly she couldn’t seem to locate any black.

Maybe checking on the toast would help take her mind off of it.

Turning around, Peridot did her best NOT to imagine the stove top bursting into flames as soon as she wasn’t watching it and focused on the toaster. Hopping up onto another chair let her see into the device to check on the wheat product’s progress.

The bread looked almost the same? Then again, Peridot had figured whole wheat bread probably wouldn’t drastically change color unless she messed up, but what if she didn’t leave it in long enough? The thought of serving Jasper just slightly warm bread seemed so foolish that Peridot would rather face a thousand Roaming Eyes instead.

Sighing, the blonde turned back to the eggs just in time to hear the sound of the front door opening.

[WHAT. IT’S ONLY BEEN 50 MINUTES, I SHOULD’VE HAD AT LEAST 5 MORE MINUTES TO FINISH OH GEEZ I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE SPENT SO MUCH TIME MAKING SURE I KNEW HOW TO WORK THE STOVE AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT EACH OF THE KNOBS ONLY WORKS ON ONE BURNER IT’S NOT LIKE I’M SOME SORT OF COOKING WIZARD-]

“Peridot? Are you in the kitchen? It smells sorta like something’s cooking...”

As Jasper undoubtedly started taking off her running shoes Peridot started to actually freak out.

It was too soon. She wasn’t ready.

Spinning back to the toaster, she fumbled with what she’d come to call the “emergency ejection lever” as she tried to force the toast out and onto a plate. The juice flowed out of the cartoon just a little too quickly and some spilled down the side of the glass and pooled on the counter. Trying her best not to let herself fall into pieces just yet, Peridot faced the eggs and decided something was better than nothing before sliding them out of the frying pan and onto the same plate as the toast.

Right as she put the somewhat completed plate of food down, Jasper rounded the corner into the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

“What’s going on? Were you… making breakfast?”

Looking around, Peridot’s brain finally took in the mess she’d left in the kitchen while preparing Jasper’s breakfast surprise. Her stomach twisted itself in knots as she saw egg shells littering the floor from her several failed attempts at cracking the eggs, crumbs of bread from when she’d pulled them from the bag too quickly and all the butter she’d forgotten to put back in the fridge that had melted where it had sat out in the open.

To put it quite frankly, Peridot had left a trail of destruction in her wake.

[This was a stupid idea. I never even asked if doing this was okay in the first place. I made such a mess, she’s going to be so mad I should’ve just stayed in bed!]

“Uh, Well, I… I just thought t-that, you know… Maybe you’d like...”

Jasper took one look at the assorted mess at the kitchen before turning her attention to the result of all the havoc. With an eyebrow cocked in pleasant surprise, Jasper hefted the plate in one hand before taking a bite of the eggs.

As Peridot watched, consumed with equal parts fear and anticipation, Jasper’s eyes grew wide.

“Whoa, this is way better than anything I ever make this early!”

Taking another big mouthful, Jasper kept doling out the praise.

“You’re making me feel like you should be the only one allowed to make breakfast from now on. Pretty sure I’m just not cut out for it.”

Jasper’s smile washed away all of Peridot’s worries, her stomach settling down and her heartbeat no longer so loud in her ears. Like always, now she just felt extraordinarily silly for even being nervous in the first place. Jasper always understood, she always smiled and never got angry with her.

“Tell you what, let me finish eating this real quick and then I’ll give you a hand with cleaning up. Even if you turned out to be an egg genius, you still have a lot to learn from the master when it comes to not making a mess.”

 

About an hour later and the kitchen, along with Jasper, were all cleaned up. As the scarred woman made her was back into the living room, she saw Peridot sitting on the couch with an envelope in her hands. Jasper had been somewhat surprised to find it when she’d brought the mail back in after her run, but one look at the return address and she knew who it was from. The front bore a curious mix of clean, legible handwriting and a messy, childish scrawl. While the return address looked professional enough, the delivery address was more than a bit difficult to make out. The majority of the front face was taken up by a single word written in a mint green marker: P E R I D O T

Jasper leaned over the back of the couch as Peridot simply stared at the letter.

“Are you gonna open it or just try and guess what it says?”

“How do I… open it? I don’t want to damage whatever’s inside...”

Jasper spent the next minute carefully coaching Peridot through how to peel open the flap on the envelope’s back without ripping the entire thing to shreds. Once free from its paper prison, the letter was revealed to be written in the same handwriting as the delivery address. As Peridot’s green eyes scanned its contents, she felt them grow hot and itchy. Afraid that she’d get tears on it, she abruptly handed it over to Jasper while the blonde did her best to wipe her eyes dry.

The letter read:

“Dear Peridot,

This is Sphene! I wanted to tell you that I am very greatful for how you helped me before. Things are much nicer now that I get to stay with my dad and I don’t even sleepwalk (as much) now! I asked Beatrice for your address so I could send you a letter and tell you thank you.

[The next section seems like it was written at a different point in time, due to the ink being blue instead of black.]

I had a lot of fun playing games with you and I hope you can visit me sometime soon! I put my phone number at the end so you can maybe call me and tell about all the cool adventures you have. I told my dad that I want to grow up and be like you so I can help other kids like you helped me. 

Your the best Peridot!

-Sphene”

[At the very bottom of the letter is a crude drawing of two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with black hair, holding hands in what looks like snow. Directly above it is what can only be Sphene’s phone number.]

“Well, it looks like someone already has a fan.”

Peridot nodded, her eyes still full and her face still flushed.

“I’m so glad we were there… I-”

A sniffle interrupted her thought before she could finish.

“I don’t want anyone e-else to go through what I did.”

Jasper’s face softened, the relief in Peridot’s voice enough to convey more than anyone could ever know.

“As long as the Crystal Gems are around, they won’t. I promise.”

 

[SomeWhere Else:]

Stylish heels clicked on cold concrete as Holly Blue Agate paced back in forth behind her desk. Yellow Diamond wasn’t going to be pleased with the lack of progress she’d made in regards to finding 5XG. It had already been over a month since the escape and she wasn’t anywhere closer to finding her than the day after it had happened. Holly Blue raised a nail to her mouth before realizing she’d already bitten all of them to the quick.

Instead, she opted to simply ball her hands into fists as she distracted herself with thoughts of what she would do to whoever happened to require punishment next. She wasn’t one to go easy on any of her subordinates, but with the way she’d been stressed out lately, the next failure would be lucky if they could even wake up the next day.

Holly Blue’s pacing intensified as she realized that her progress report on the facility and the status of the Cluster was rapidly approaching; her window of opportunity to find 5XG shrinking with each day that slid past. The likelihood of Yellow Diamond accepting zero results during their next conversation were slim to none. She’d be lucky if she kept her life, let alone her position once Yellow Diamond found out.

“RIDICULOUS!”

Throwing her hands up in frustration, the steel haired woman ground her teeth as she went over what little information she had to go on.

5XG had escaped with the help of someone, some other organization. Tag and Bag claimed that a Talented woman had appeared as if out of nowhere to assist in 5XG’s escape. This woman also seemed to be extremely well versed in using her Talent, given the fact she’d incapacitated two Roaming Eyes by herself.

To be fair, Bag and Tag weren’t exactly the cream of the crop, but still.

Beyond a physical description of the strange woman and her Talent, Holly Blue had nothing to go on. She and 5XG had vanished afterwards, leaving absolutely no trace as to where they’d gone or even how. She was stuck in a dead end with no way out. 

“Miss Agate, Tourmaline and Coal have returned from their assignment. They wish to speak with you.”

The intercom on Holly Blue’s desk buzzed to life, the sound of her secretary filling the office. With a practiced sweep of her hands, the gray eyed woman straightened her hair and outfit back into order before answering.

“If they didn’t bring back the girl, then I don’t have anything to say to them. They’ll receive punishment just like everyone else.”

Her secretary paused, clearly measuring her words carefully lest she anger her already irate boss.

“They said that they encountered a… strange pair of Talented that prevented them from completing their mission. Apparently one of them was a Talented woman covered in scars, while the other was a blonde that could move metal.”

Holly Blue Agate’s breath caught in her throat.

“Tell them… To come see me IMMEDIATELY.”

Maybe there was still time to salvage this mess after all.


	14. The City Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is still full of cases for the Crystal Gems to solve, but this time Peridot and Jasper won't be tackling them together. If only they knew what was sleeping in the city; waiting for one of them to approach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phew* I always feel like I've run a marathon or something after I finish an update. The next arc is going to be a little different, since there's gonna be two cases happening side by side. This is also my chance to finally indulge myself and spend time writing stuff with Beryl. I apologize in advance for how self-serving this arc might feel, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. As a heads up, these chapters will have a lot of horror themes in them, so be aware of that. I'll do my best to warn you about anything too awful though. As always, enjoy and let me know what you think! (I'm also sorry for the most likely poor usage of German in this chapter, but google translate is the best I've got.)
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS KEVIN BEING SUBJECTED TO A NIGHTMARE SCENARIO, BUT DON'T WORRY HE'LL BE OKAY. 
> 
> MAYBE.

Azul sat behind her desk with both hands folded neatly in her lap. Her body language did nothing other than portray someone calmly listening. This was in very direct contrast to the whirlwind of emotions she kept hidden away behind her calm demeanor. After all, it wouldn’t do to express how uneasy the news of Jasper and Peridot’s recent case made her. The news of the Diamond Authority.

“...And that’s pretty much everything that happened. Well, except for the aftermath, but you already know about all of that.”

Jasper concluded her explanation with a roll of her shoulders, the length of time she’d spent speaking enough for them to have grown slightly stiff.

“By the way, thanks for setting up Sphene with Zircon, Azul. I really mean that.”

A brief smile flashed across Azul’s lips at the mention of the strings she’d pulled to ensure the young Talented girl from the recent case would have proper supervision. Zircon was a member of a government run organization of Talented, known as the “Off Colors”. 

Considered quite talented even among Talented, Zircon was the go to woman when it came to newly discovered Talented youths that lacked proper direction. It had been a simple matter of making a few calls and now Sphene no longer had to fear further interference in her life from the ones who claimed to be a part of the Diamond Authority.

“I would not have felt comfortable doing anything less, Jasper. Especially not after hearing about those “Roaming Eyes” that attempted to abduct her.”

The title that Tourmaline and Coal carried felt foreign on Azul’s tongue, but there was something so eerily familiar about it as well. Almost like something you were convinced hovered on the edge of your vision, but vanished every time you turned your head to catch it. The name of their organization on the other hand, THAT stirred something more substantial in her.

Fear.

“Speaking of, how has Peridot fared since your return? I had not planned for her first case to be quite so… eventful.”

Jasper paused as she considered her boss’ words. While it was true that what they’d initially assumed to be a simple missing person’s case had quickly become much more complicated; Peridot hadn’t shown much sign of it negatively affecting her. If anything, her nightmares were coming somewhat less frequently and the blonde had been so deeply moved by Sphene’s letter that she’d taken to practicing with her Talent every day in an attempt to develop better control.

“She’s actually taken everything that happened in stride. I’m sorta… surprised by how motivated she’s become. Compared to how she was when we first met, in some ways she seems like a totally different person.”

“Good. It would have been a shame to let someone like her rot away in whatever prison she’d been previously kept. On that same topic, has she opened up to you at all about what happened to her before her escape?

“...No.”

Jasper still hadn’t felt the need to push the issue of Peridot’s past any further than being there for the blonde if she ever DID feel the urge to speak about what Jasper could only imagine was a painful set of memories. The mere fact that Peridot spent as much time as she did crying in her sleep was all the reason Jasper needed not to pry.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll share her story eventually. I can’t help but feel as though she’s more deeply connected to these Roaming Eyes than we currently know. In the meantime, I have new cases for you both.”

Now Jasper’s eyebrow raised as the implication of Azul’s statement hung in the air.

“Cases? As in plural? You’re not sending us on one together?”

“No, Jasper, I am not. As much as I know the two of you have bonded thus far; it’s important that Peridot learns how to work with the other Crystal Gems as well. I’ve been quite patient with her up until now, but she’ll have to grow accustomed to working with someone other than you at some point.”

Azul let her hands drift onto the pile of papers cluttering her desk. With measured movements, she separated one folder in particular from the rest. As she handed it over to Jasper, she continued speaking.

“Besides, you’re the only one I can send on this particular task regardless.”

Jasper accepted the folder without complaint, her prior experiences telling her that any questions she might have would be answered once she read the documents inside.

“You needn’t worry Jasper, it’s not as if I’ll be sending Peridot anywhere alone.”

Azul nimbly plucked yet another folder from her ever growing stack and deftly tossed it into the air above Jasper’s head. Jasper reflexively moved to catch it, only to find that another hand had already snatched it from the air first.

“I’ll be sending our young Crystal Gem with one of our more seasoned members.”

Jasper didn’t have to turn around to know who was standing behind her, the mere fact that anyone had managed to sneak up on her so effectively was the only clue the scarred woman needed. The only thing Jasper DID want to know was how long the redhead had been standing behind her.

“She’ll be going with Beryl.”

 

[Empire City: 11:50 PM]

The street lamps flickered as they struggled in vain to keep the night at bay. Normally they had little difficulty in maintaining decent visibility for the odd pedestrian this late, but tonight something insisted on getting in the way. Something completely ordinary that would never draw more than a second glance from anyone walking by. 

An old man sat waiting for the midnight bus, his eyes closed as the lights continued to turn off and then spark back to life. If this odd occurrence bothered him, he didn’t show it. The man smiled to nobody in particular as he enjoyed the scents of the night: exhaust, smoke, cheap food and just a hint of alchohol. It all reminded him of home.

“Hey, gramps.”

The old man cracked one eye open as he was addressed. He scanned the youth standing over him, taking in all of the fancy clothing and aura of selfish confidence emanating from the newcomer.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you. Off the seat, the Kevin never stands while he waits for a bus.”

A slightly bloodshot eye closed once more as the elderly man sighed. Without even needing to look over, he knew there was more than enough room for the rude boy on the bench already. Bringing his now open eyes to meet the boy’s, the man decided to give him one more chance.

“Junge, vhy do you not just sit down and tell me about your day instead?”

The boy, Kevin, scrunched his nose up at the offer. He’d already developed a strong distaste for the elderly, what with their weird smells and insistence on always being in his way. The last thing he ever wanted to do was sit so close that he could be TOUCHED by one. Not to mention this old fart’s accent was like nails on a chalkboard to Kevin’s far too sophisticated English speaking brain.

[Seriously, if you’re gonna stink up my country the least you could do is learn how to talk right.]

Kevin smiled to himself as he mentally berated the old man. He then curled one hand into a fist as he spoke again, this time very slowly and with strong enunciation.

“Why. Don’t. You. Fuck. Off. Grandpa.”

The old man held his head in his withered hands. All he’d wanted to do was head home after a long day of carrying out the work he’d been sent to this city to do. Holly Blue Agate had been very clear as to his timeline and he needed all the daylight he’d been given to meet it. 

As much as he hated to do this, the youth left him little choice but to punish him.

“Such a shame, kind. Your parents vill being sad you vill not come home. Or maybe they von’t be missing you?”

Kevin bristled at the impudent tone the old man used. His other hand joined his previously made fist and then raised them with intent to strike. Kevin never had qualms about striking people that pissed him off. Men, women, kids, it hardly mattered as long as there weren’t any cops around to make a fuss about it.

“I hope you’ve got good health insurance you fuckin’ raisin because I’m about to-”

As Kevin wheeled back to knock the old man’s teeth out, all of the street lights blew out at the same time and blanketed the street in total darkness. The distraction did little to stop Kevin’s anger induced punching though and he carried his fists forwards, stricking nothing.

“Don’t play games with the Kevin! Where are you?!”

The only response Keven received was a whisper in his ear that felt too cold to have come from a living mouth.

“Inside you.”

Kevin spun and tried to locate the source of the voice, but realized he couldn’t see any further than a few inches in front of his own face. Why was it so dark?! The city had enough lights that even when the street lights went out he could usually still see!

Sweat dripped down Kevin’s back and stained his designer shirt with damp patches. His incredibly expensive, but still amazingly stylish scarf suddenly felt itchy and course. As he scratched at the place where it met his skin, he felt something sticky and moving. With a scream befitting a frightened child, Kevin ripped the scarf off and threw it to the ground. He swore he saw it scuttle away into the shadows on segmented legs after it landed.

[What the hell is going on?! WHAT WAS THAT?]

Kevin’s breathing became uneven as he began backing away from where he thought the bus stop had been before the lights went out. He’d just leave and walk home, this old creep wasn’t worth whatever weird shit was going on.

As he turned to leave, he noticed that the darkness didn’t end no matter which direction he looked. Was the whole city having a blackout or something? Panic gripped him and he started to run. His feet hurt right away, his choice in shoes far more dedicated to looking good than being practical. He ran and ran until he felt bile rise in his throat.

It was still dark.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??!!?!”

This time there was no voice to respond. Instead, Kevin saw a small patch of light flicker into existence as one of the street lights seemed to kick back on. With relief born of desperation, Kevin sprinted for the bastion of safety. As he drew near, however, he saw someone else standing just outside the light’s edge. His brain too full of terror and confusion, Kevin felt his relief deepen as he called out to them.

“H-hey! Hey you!”

As Kevin stepped into the light, he paid no attention to the fact there was no street light above him. He paid no attention to how the figure only began to face him once he was inside the circle. Kevin paid no attention to how the person he was so relieved to see had bits of oily shadow dripping off them like blood from a freshly made wound.

“Are you-?”

Kevin’s mouth froze when the figure faced him, his blood growing cold as his eyes widened. There was something wrong. This person had no eyes, they had no facial features of any kind except a mouth. A mouth dripping with black and full of voices.

Voices he KNEW.

“Kevin, come to dinner, sweetie.”

His mother.

“I’m so happy to see you finally putting all that schooling to work and finding such a well paying job, son.”

His dad.

“Wow! You look so cool with all those new clothes!”

His friends.

But when the mouth curled into a smile, another blossomed above it and Kevin realized he couldn’t move. His feet were covered in the same ink that poured off this terrible thing in front of him. It lapped against his legs, growing deeper with every passing moment like some hellish high tide. The new mouth spoke with a voice he could never forget, one that had followed him through his whole life. It used that same voice as more and more mouths opened up on the figure’s body.

It spoke with his own voice.

“Look. We’re inside you.”

Kevin felt helpless to disobey as his eyes did what they were told. He looked down and saw the blackness seeping into him, into his skin and into his eyes. It was so deep now that he couldn’t see the light anymore. He couldn’t even scream as tendrils of black wormed their way behind his eyes and drowned the light.

The light? 

Where…?

Where was the light?

 

The street lights flared back to life as the old man loudly cleared his throat. He coughed for a while, his bones creaking as he felt something twinge in his chest. He wasn’t getting any younger, but the boy had left him little choice. He’d rather suffer from his failing health than let such rudeness go unpunished. Was this country so full of insufferable children or was he just a magnet for the scum of this particular generation?

His thoughts were scattered as the bus pulled up, its door opening with a slight hiss.

The old man tried to rise to his feet, but failed as another coughing fit struck him. As he struggled to get his breathing under control, someone stepped off the bus. They put their arm under his and helped him up.

“Hey, sir, are you okay? You don’t look so good."

The old man glanced up and saw a girl with curly blonde hair supporting him as his coughing finally calmed down.

“Ja Dankeschön.”

The girl’s look went from concerned to quizzical before the old man realized he’d accidentally slipped back into his native tongue.

“That is, thank you, miss…?"

“Sadie. Sadie Miller, but everyone just calls me Sadie.”

The old man smiled, his face so lined with wrinkles that his dimples just totally blended in. Perhaps there still hope for the children of this city. After all, it would be such a shame to eat them all if there were others like this one.

“Vhat a lovely name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???'s Talent: [We Dream Of Teeth] ???
> 
> Junge: Young one
> 
> Kind: Child
> 
> Ja Dankeschön: Thank you very much


	15. The Empire's Shadow: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are references to murder and body mutilation towards the end of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one because things will slowly take a turn for the worst soon. Also, a special shout out to SnowyFrostShadow for all of the sweet things they've left behind for me to see in the comments! I can't tell you how much it means to see people enjoying the story so much. I'll try my best to stay on top of things and keep the ball rolling! Until next time~

Peridot considered herself quick to judge people.

She couldn’t really help it. After spending so long with Them, with people she knew planned to hurt her and treat her like a science project, meeting new people always required snap second decision making. It acted as her only method of defense from being fooled. 

It saved her from trusting the wrong people. 

So when Jasper had told Peridot that Beryl would be her partner for the upcoming case, Peridot immediately recalled her first impression of the redheaded woman. They’d only ever spoken once since Peridot had joined the Crystal Gems. The day of Peridot’s entrance exam to their group marked the single interaction Peridot had to draw conclusions from. It had been more than enough though.

Confident. Calm. Capable. Strong. Quiet. Mysterious.

Those words were the defining traits Peridot had taken away from that meeting. Her initial reaction to be partnered with a borderline stranger that seemed to embody those words had been apprehension and more than a sprinkle of worry.

What if Beryl found Peridot to be insufficient? What if she took her underwhelming findings to Azul and the leader of the Crystal Gems decided to kick Peridot out? Or even worse... What if Beryl told Jasper that Peridot wasn’t worth her time?!

THAT thought alone sent anxious shivers down Peridot’s spine and covered her arms in goosebumps.

So, to say that the start of the car ride to Empire City had been full of tension would have been a colossal understatement. Peridot spent the first hour sitting as still and as straight as her posture allowed. Her eyes were glued to the road stretching out ahead of them; the green orbs too focused on looking anywhere OTHER than the driver. Peridot’s hands hadn’t budged an inch from their place on her lap and she firmly grasped her shirt with overly sweaty palms.

Beryl herself had yet to say a single word since she’d picked Peridot up from Jasper’s house a few hours ago. The redhead’s one rust colored eye never strayed from the task of driving even though the highway was mostly empty for some reason. Peridot busied herself by trying to think of ways to casually start a conversation in such a way that Beryl would be impressed instead of disappointed. 

What should she say?

According to the internet searches she’d done in regards to social interaction, the topic of one’s clothing was usually a good place as any to start. So, Peridot did her best to steal small glances at Beryl’s outfit when she was convinced the other woman wasn’t paying attention. 

Beryl certainly had much different tastes in clothes than Jasper did. 

While Jasper preferred things that would stand up to wear and tear, things she could fight in like jeans, boots and leather jackets; Beryl took a more casual approach. Actually, if Peridot was being perfectly honest, Beryl dressed a little… TOO casually for someone that seemed so mature. Baggy cargo shorts, a maroon t-shirt and black converse high tops completed a look that would be more at home on a college student instead of a Talented detective with slightly graying hair that she kept in a slightly messy chignon. 

However, in spite of Beryl’s disarming apparel, Peridot was still very much intimidated by Beryl’s most striking accessory: her eye patch. Peridot knew that Beryl wore it because her Talent had something to do with her left eye, but it didn’t change the fact the black piece of cloth gave the redhead a threatening look. It was during one such moment where Peridot found herself staring at the strip of dark fabric when she realized Beryl’s one good eye was looking right at her.

Instantly Peridot tore her eyes away from Beryl’s eye patch and pretended to inspect the window control button on her door. After a few awkward seconds passed in silence, Beryl tilted the rear view mirror down and seemed to inspect her face. After apparently finding nothing, the pair continued cruising without any words passed between them.

Several minutes later and they reached a toll booth which forced their vehicle to slow to a stop as Beryl rolled her window down. When they finally arrived at the toll booth’s attendant Beryl offered a friendly smile. The toll worker grunted in response and gestured to the sign in front of their station that described the required fee. Beryl rummaged around in her cargo pockets for a bit, looking for the currency needed to pass. Eventually pulling a crumpled dollar bill from her shorts, Beryl’s look of triumph was short lived. 

The toll was $1.25 in total.

“Just, uh, gimme a second here.”

Beryl fumbled with her seat belt several times before finally undoing it and fumbling around underneath her seat. After her search yielded nothing, Beryl turned to Peridot and whispered through a cupped hand.

“*Check under your seat too, I should have a quarter around here somewhere.*”

Peridot followed the directions with more than a touch of disbelief. Was THIS really the same person that had greeted her in the hallway and informed them of Steven’s staged capture? The same woman that was now ungracefully reaching into the backseat to look for a loose quarter had been the one to free Steven while simultaneously retrieving the detonator to a bomb?!

A few sweeps under the passenger seat led to Peridot recovering a solitary quarter from its unintentional hiding place. As she handed it over to Beryl, she heard the toll worker give another unimpressed grunt.

“Aha! Well, here you go! ...Keep the change?”

Beryl’s nervous attempt at a joke was met with yet another unintelligible grunt as the worker lifted the gate blocking their car and motioned for them to continue on. Beryl gave a small wave and hurried on through. When the toll booth finished vanishing into the horizon behind them Beryl let out a heavy sigh of relief and slumped down in her seat.

“Phew! For a minute there I thought we were in trouble!”

Peridot considered herself to be a quick judge of people, but maybe she’d been a little TOO quick to judge this time.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The remainder of the drive consisted of relieved explanations. Beryl informed Peridot of how every Crystal Gem entrance test required the participating members to play certain “roles”. It was apparently something Steven had come up with and Azul had then enforced after immediately loving the idea. For Peridot’s test Beryl had been given the “cool, calm and collected” role which nobody believed she’d be able to pull off. Steven had the “damsel in distress” and Amethyst had been the “rough and tumble villain”.

Beryl smiled sheepishly as she detailed how everyone had reacted to her prior performance.

“...And when we finally finished cleaning up Jasper wouldn’t stop doing her impression of me!”

The redhead’s face pulled down into a pout at the memory.

“It didn’t help I was so nervous that even after you passed I couldn’t bring myself to act normally! I was worried you’d think I was lame or something...”

Peridot surprised herself by instantly trying to convince Beryl otherwise.

“Th-that’s not true! I thought you were super cool! The way you stayed calm when you told us what was happening, the confident walking and-and when you saved Steven was-!”

Peridot found herself in the midst of throwing enthusiastic punches into the air, pulling forwards on her seat belt until it caught and she realized just how loud she’d grown. Her mouth hung open for just a moment before she slowly sunk back into her seat; mortified at her spontaneous outburst. Beryl, on the other hand, moved one hand from the steering wheel to wipe absently at her good eye. 

Was she… crying?

“THAT’S SO SWEET!!!”

The exclamation nearly scared Peridot completely out of her skin to the point that if Peridot had been driving, they would have most certainly crashed and died. Not that Peridot knew how to drive currently, but still! Luckily, Beryl was able to compose herself in record time, but now there was a distinct lack of tension between them. Peridot now saw how easily she’d misjudged the woman she’d be working with for the foreseeable future and felt the pit of anxiety sitting in her stomach vanish.

Beryl had been just as worried about what Peridot might think of her, if not more so! 

The idea seemed so absurd that Peridot couldn’t help but laugh at how the Crystal Gems took every opportunity to surprise her. First Jasper had irrevocably shaken Peridot’s belief that everyone would take advantage of her eventually; followed by Beryl proving that even the most suave people got nervous just like she did.

Beryl started chuckling along with her passenger when Peridot’s laughter started and then swiftly found herself matching it with hearty laughs of her own. It wasn’t until they finally entered Empire City proper that they settled down and fell into comfortably casual conversation. The hustle and bustle of Empire City would have previously demanded Peridot’s full attention with the massive amounts of vehicles, buildings and people, but now Peridot’s focus was on Beryl’s voice as the redhead gave her a brief explanation of why they’d been called to Empire City in the first place.

Despite being softer and less rumbling than Jasper’s, Beryl’s voice was surprisingly pleasant to just listen to. It had a light quality to it that hummed behind Peridot’s eyes and made her feel strangely calm. She liked the way Beryl pronounced “to” as “ta” due to what she could only assume was a slight accent of some kind.

Apparently several young adults had been attacked by something at varying places all across the city. According to Beryl, there were currently 8 victims that had all been hospitalized in the same place due to the specific nature of their condition. The very same hospital the two Crystal Gems now walked towards once their vehicle was parked.

“Normally, Azul wouldn’t send two Gems for something like this, but there’s one thing that makes her think this is the work of a Talented.”

Peridot looked at Beryl expectantly.

“...Well, it’d probably be easier to show you.”

The pair then made their way through the hospital’s front doors, the whoosh of air brought on by their automatic opening making Peridot flinch in surprise. Once inside, however, Peridot couldn’t have cared less about that. The smell hit her with the force of a professional boxer’s punch.

Disinfectant.

Rubber.

Cheap soap and sterile water.

Peridot’s breathing quickened as the scent of sickness and the associated tools that went along with it assaulted her senses; the memories of time spent in a similar place welling up unbidden. Just as Peridot’s thoughts began turning to Them and the things They’d done… Beryl’s hand suddenly found hers. As Peridot looked up in confusion, Beryl gave her an apologetic smile and let go.

“Sorry, it’s sort of a habit. It, uh, helps Steven when his anxiety flares up so I kind of just did it without thinking.”

Peridot felt a little embarrassed at STILL being so easily read by everyone around her, but at the same time she realized she didn’t feel quite so scared anymore. As unexpected as the contact had been... Beryl’s habit had actually helped take her mind off of things.

“I-it’s okay. I… I feel better… now… Thanks.”

Beryl positively beamed in response. The redhead stood a little straighter and held her head just a tad bit higher as she led Peridot through the hospital to their destination. After getting directions several times from wandering members of the hospital staff (since neither of the them could seem to make heads or tails of the maps on the hospital’s walls) the two Crystal Gems arrived at a section of the hospital whose entrance was being guarded by members of the Empire City police department.

As Beryl approached one of the officers held up a hand to stop her, but Beryl pulled out some form of identification from one of her cargo pockets that seemed to pacify him. Standing aside, the officers permitted the Crystal Gems to pass. While walking by, Peridot noticed that both of the “guards” were wearing strange masks she’d never seen before. They obscured everything but the wearer’s face, which was only visible due to the front being made of a transparent plastic that permitted sight. On both sides of the masks were pink canisters that looked incredibly out of place attached to something so serious looking.

While Beryl stepped into an office immediately to the left of the door they’d entered from, Peridot soon found herself in front of an open room slightly further down the hallway. She’d walked right by the other doors while she’d been deep in thought about the weird masks. Her green eyes turned to read the nameplate next to the doorway.

“Kevin?”

A cursory peek into the room revealed nothing out of the ordinary. There was one bed sitting next to a window with its curtains drawn to keep sunlight out. The bed in question contained a single occupant that Peridot could only imagine was the aforementioned “Kevin”. Debating between going back to rejoin Beryl and seeing if Kevin knew anything about what was going on kept Peridot frozen in place. The lights were out, so this “Kevin” might be sleeping, but surely he wouldn’t mind if this was about helping to figure out whatever had happened to him, right?

Finally, the blonde resolved to take a more proactive approach to things this time. 

During her first case things had turned out alright, but she’d been more or less an observer during most of it. It had only been when the situation had forced her into an active role that she’d become a real participant. As understanding as Beryl had turned out to be, Peridot didn’t want to be a burden and she certainly didn’t want to always rely on whoever she was partnered with to do all the work. 

It was her time to finally be a Crystal Gem in more than just name!

Peridot gingerly stepped into Kevin’s room, but her resolve began to waver the instant she was inside. Drawing a breath to steel herself for the inevitably awkward introduction she was sure to be subject to; she called out to the person in the bed.

“H-hello, I was, um, was wondering if y-you could answer some… uh, questions?”

The bed remained totally still despite Peridot’s inquiry. Peridot figured that maybe she’d just spoken too softly for this “Kevin” to have heard her, so she moved closer. When she was finally at the foot of Kevin’s bed she noticed that he was laying on his back with his face turned up to the ceiling. As she scanned his face she noticed two things of varying importance and in an order that would confuse her when she thought back on it.

The first thing was that Kevin was very handsome. His dark brown hair was the right mix between curly and straight, stuck at a level of wavy that meant his hair was always picture perfect. His skin held onto a gentle tan, giving off a vibrant glow that seemed almost at odds with his current status as a hospital patient. All of his facial features were symmetrical and strong enough to appear defined without losing their soft and sensitive charm. If Peridot didn’t already know where her interests lay, then she might have felt the need to blush. The second thing Peridot noticed, however, involved Kevin’s eyes.

They were wide open.

They didn’t see anything; they COULDN’T see anything.

Kevin’s eyes were pitch black and leaking oily shadows.

Peridot responded to this in the most natural way she knew how.

She screamed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

[S O M E W H E R E E L S E:]

The rain was cold.

The woman didn’t mind it very much. If anything, she was actually grateful that the downpour had started when it did. It made cleaning up a lot easier. A glance around the dim alleyway for a place to put the leftovers revealed a dumpster to the neighboring apartment complex with its lid open.

The woman tried to make a guess as to how much would be able to fit into the dumpster without looking too suspicious. A check of the dumpster’s current contents showed that it was a little over three quarters of the way full. Would she be able to cram all three of them into it? 

No, the woman thought to herself, three people wouldn’t fit without an arm or maybe a leg sticking out. 

Not that she really cared about it beyond needing at least a few hours in between her leaving and someone finding the three men she’d just killed shoved inside it. A particularly large drop of water splashed on the woman’s nose and made her look up towards the sky.

Rain poured down and kept her body cold, just the way she liked it.

Putting on appearances in front of the others was always so draining that she secretly relished these small moments to simply enjoy the little things. Like how good it felt to let her hair down when it was wet. How relaxing it was to simply let her face show whatever emotions she felt without needing to worry about the reactions they’d provoke from the people around her. How soothing it was to let her Talent loose and to stop holding it back.

How cathartic it was to kill.

“*bzzzttt* Ja...r wh..t’s ...ur s...us. Do y… opy? Bzzzttt”

The woman narrowed her eyes as her ear was suddenly filled with more than just the pattering footsteps of the rain. The woman had been pleased with how silent her communication device had been since she’d started her mission, but now her silence was being ruined right when she’d been finally getting into the mood to enjoy it. Her earpiece crackled once more as the signal finally established itself without anymore static getting in the way.

“*bzzzttt* Jasper, what’s your status. Do you copy? Bzzzttt”

The woman looked at the three corpses presently strewn about the alleyway’s length. They were in various states of mutilation, but even an amateur could figure out what all three of them had been doing right before they died.

Trying to run.

“...Yeah, Pearl, I copy. The job is done.”

The woman’s voice was muffled by the rain, her reply husky and distracted.

“*bzzttt* Understood. Try to be a bit more discreet about where you leave things this time. *bzzzttt*”

The woman shook her head as her earpiece fell silent. What did Pearl expect her to do with all of this? Eat it? The dumpster would have to do, but the leftovers needed a little bit of extra work before they’d fit. The woman flexed her hands and felt her Talent rippling beneath her skin; waiting to be unleashed. Cutting loose always did feel good, but cutting things UP always felt better.

The rain continued falling in an endless march of soft noise that completely masked the sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking as the woman finished up her work.

She had places to be, after all.


	16. The Empire's Shadow: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the actors take their places, we can only guess as to who the director really is. Who is the real star of the show? Perhaps the only way to find out is to wait until the curtain finally falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> You know the drill by now, I hope. Things will start heating up soon and maybe we'll even get a chance to learn a little bit more about the past of the Crystal Gem Detective Agency and some of its members!
> 
> As a heads up, Morganite belongs to a friend of mine, so I can't take any credit for how much of a sweetheart she is.
> 
> Love ya and let me know what you think of the story!

Peridot’s voice exploded from behind her lips as the horrible sight of Kevin’s eyes overwhelmed her.

“What’s wrong?!”

Before Peridot could even run out of breath, someone burst into the room and rushed to her side. A flash of light pink hair briefly shone in the room’s low light, but the mystery person quickly flipped the lights on and filled it with much needed illumination.

“Are you alright? What happened?!”

The blonde looked up at the newcomer’s face as her screaming finally tapered off. The stranger wore blue hospital scrubs along with faded pink hair kept in a short bob that left her slightly lined face fully in view. A pair of bluish gray eyes regarded Peridot with concern as she waited for an answer.

“I, um… H-his eyes are-! I mean, I just…”

The pink haired woman breathed a sigh of relief as she pieced together what happened from Peridot’s less than stellar explanation. Without missing a beat, the woman walked over to check on Kevin while calmly explaining at the same time.

“Take it from me, seeing it for the first time can be kind of a doozy, but him and the rest of the patients aren’t anything worth being afraid of.”

A quick scan of Kevin’s terrifying eyes and a simple reading of his pulse confirmed that everything was still in order, despite the shock the sleeping man had given Peridot. The new woman made her way back over to Peridot, reaching into her pocket as she did so. Peridot instantly tensed up as her cautious nature reasserted itself.

[What if I’m in trouble? I technically entered this room without permission. Is she going to punish me?]

For the second time since entering the hospital that day, Peridot found her mind brought back to days spent inside her white room. Other sensations accompanied the memory, as if jealous that they weren’t being allowed to remind Peridot of the things they’d been refusing to let go of all this time.

The stabbing feeling of needles piercing her skin to draw blood out and to pump in painful replacements.

The cloying smell of disinfectant as she was subjected to her room’s regular “cleaning” to avoid infection.

The screeching sound of rubber gloves against metal as They reached for Their knives and-

“Here, this oughta help settle your nerves.”

The pink haired woman produced a strange, blue object from her pocket and now held it out to Peridot with an expectant air. It looked like a small orb connected to a thin stick, only measuring around 6 inches in length.

“...What is that?”

The woman’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at the question.

“It’s a lollipop…? Sugar always keeps me calm when I start to lose my cool, but maybe you’re not a blueberry person. How about apple instead?”

As the blonde eyed the offered “thing” in apprehension, the woman pulled it back and rummaged through her pockets before presenting a different one. The new object was a shade of green similar to Peridot’s own eyes. The woman seemed to take Peridot’s silence as proof that the shorter girl really didn’t know what the lollipop was. With an understanding smile she gently pushed the green candy into Peridot’s hand and pulled out a pink one for herself.

“Look, you unwrap it and then do this.”

The woman demonstrated her instructions and then placed the colored portion into her mouth. Her next words were slightly muffled by the candy as it interfered with her ability to properly enunciate.

“Stho, ith sthuppothed to justh melt as you sthuck on it.”

Peridot felt hesitation freeze her hands as they gripped the candy. She didn’t know this person. Whoever she was, she must work in the hospital and that meant she wasn’t… COULDN’T be dangerous. She knew that there wasn’t anything to worry about, that not everyone wanted to hurt her for no reason, but…. But-!

[Why is it so hard to just believe that?]

“Peridot, what’s wrong?!”

Beryl exploded through the doorway with panic written all over her face. When she saw Peridot standing with the pink haired woman, totally unharmed, the redhead’s shoulders relaxed and she wiped some nervous sweat from her brow.

“Thank goodness you’re alright! If anything happened to you, Jasper’d...”

Beryl’s thought tapered off into nothing as another body pushed past into into the now very crowded room.

“Morganite, what on earth is going on in here?”

The pink haired woman pulled the lollipop from her mouth and gestured to Peridot.

“Nothing to worry about Dr. Maheswaran. Beryl’s friend just got a little bit of a shock when she saw the eyes.”

The dark skinned woman, Dr. Maheswaran, rubbed her temples in annoyance.

“Somehow I’m hardly surprised. Everyone in the city seems to think these patients are the sign of some sort of apocalypse.”

Peridot could already feel her face heating up with embarrassment at her childish reaction. It’s not like she hadn’t seen stranger things before. She’d seen people transform into beasts and personally witnessed someone turn invisible right in front of her eyes for crying out loud!

As if sensing Peridot’s discomfort, Beryl tried to change the subject.

“Well, at least we’re all introduced now! ...Kinda, sorta, more or less. Why don’t we take this back to your office, Dr. Maheswaran and we can continue our conversation as a group?”

Dr. Maheswaran nodded, her salt and pepper hair sliding over her shoulders in the process. In short order, everyone had cleared out of Kevin’s room and now gathered in what Peridot could only assume was the doctor’s aforementioned office. It… didn’t look anything like she’d imagined. There were pictures of the doctor’s family on the desk, paintings of varying landscapes on the walls and it smelled vaguely of lavender soap.

A far cry from the sterilized white rooms Peridot had assumed all doctors called home.

“So, you were saying about their condition Dr. Maheswaran?”

Beryl sat directly next to Peridot on a couch that hugged the wall while Morganite stood to the side of the doctor’s desk. Dr. Maheswaran herself took the obvious seat behind her own desk and folded both arms neatly on top of it before answering.

“Long story short, they’re not sick. At least, not in a traditional sense.”

“Then why are the guards dressed up like there’s some kind of biohazard?”

Peridot thought back to the two guards with the odd masks and brightly colored canisters attached to them. Those were intended to somehow protect the wearer from diseases? That was an interesting topic she’d have to research the next time she had internet access.

“They’re acting like fools because the mayor seems to have gotten it into his head that whatever happened to these kids is contagious. Honestly, I checked and the masks they’ve got the police wearing aren’t even rated for biological particulates. Not that they’d bother doing their research.”

Peridot silently made a mental note to add those details to her future investigation into the masks.

“So, what’s wrong with them then?”

Dr. Maheswaran looked directly into Beryl’s eye as she carefully chose her words.

“From a medical standpoint, nothing. We’ve run every kind of test we can and they’ve all come back negative. There’s no foreign material in their systems and no signs of anything that would medically explain their condition. However, as I’m sure you’re aware, when it comes to Talents there isn’t much science can explain without context. As far as we can tell they’re essentially just asleep, but we’re unable to wake them despite having tried everything available to us.”

 

“So, their health hasn’t been affected by this?”

Dr. Maheswaran shook her head.

“Not yet, but if their condition remains unchanged then eventually there will be complications.”

The two women continued discussing the victims’ condition and the details behind what long term comas entailed while Peridot busied herself by reading through the case file Beryl had given her after returning to the doctor’s office. Apparently the redhead had intended to let Peridot skim it during the drive here, but had been so nervous that she’d forgotten all about it until now.

[Case File: *Sleeping Beauty*]

[-Several members of the Empire City populace have been subjected to an event of some kind that has rendered them comatose.] 

[-Each victim is between the ages of 20 and 25.] 

[-Additionally, every victim was found in close proximity to one of Empire City’s public bus stops between the hours of 0100 and 0500.] 

[-The cause is currently under investigation, but the symptoms are such that the usage of a Talent cannot be ruled out.] 

[-None of the Talented on record possess a Talent that can be connected to this event, but the number of undocumented Talented in the world continues to rise with every passing day.] 

[-Recommend a team of two investigate, locate and potentially apprehend the perpetrator if possible. Ideal Talents for this case include: an individual with infiltration capabilities and an individual with the ability to non-fatally incapacitate.]

Peridot chewed on the observations in the case file while the others seemed to finally finish up their discussion. With a somewhat subdued air, Beryl and Dr. Maheswaran stood and began making their way to the door. Peridot rose from her seat with a start; now overly concerned with not being separated from Beryl again. As they exited, Peridot found Morganite waiting for her in the hallway.

“Leaving already?”

Peridot wasn’t sure how to respond. While it was true that she was indeed leaving, it didn’t feel like they’d just arrived. If anything, Peridot could swear that they’d been inside the hospital all day and only a glance at one of the hallway clocks convinced her otherwise. 

Why did Morganite even care?

“Y-yes, we have to go and… Well, c-catch whoever did this.”

Morganite smiled at the girl’s sheepish answer.

“Well, try not to let the bad guys scare you too bad, okay? Take it from me, most people’s bark is way worse than their bite.”

Peridot could only nod at the somewhat cryptic advice. She had yet to meet anyone that barked, aside from Jasper’s dogs. Was it actually a common practice in Empire City for humans to do that as well?

How worrisome...

“Oh, and let me know if you end up liking the apple one next time I see you. I’ve got plenty of other kinds if you don’t. Except for the bubblegum ones, those are strictly for Momma Morganite.”

Peridot’s confused expression only lasted for a second as she remembered what Morganite was referring to.

[Right, the “lollipop”.]

The blonde nodded, which caused Morganite’s smile to grow even wider. With a small wave, the pink haired nurse disappeared into one of the hallways many doors to presumably continue caring for the other patients. Peridot looked down at the green candy she still held in her hand, her grip loosening just a bit.

“Peridot, you coming?”

Beryl’s voice snapped the blonde’s gaze back up and she hurried over to join her partner as the pair made their way back to the parking lot. They still had a job to do.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Beryl let her mind wander as the two Crystal Gems were forced to wait in traffic at ANOTHER red light. If Beryl didn’t know any better, she’d say that her Talent was to somehow hit every single one at every intersection. The next step in their investigation was more than a little hazy since their trip to the hospital had left them with more questions than answers. Beryl had an idea as to how they could proceed, but was suddenly struck with a more interesting alternative.

“So, Peridot, what do you think we should do next?”

This time Peridot’s answer came clearly and without hesitation. After all, the blonde had been mulling over answers to that very same question ever since she’d finished reading the case file.

“There’s a strong possibility that the suspect will continue following the same pattern that’s been shown so far. Given the information we have, it would make the most sense to investigate the bus stops right before the time frame most of the victims were discovered. That way we’ll have a chance to catch them in the act while simultaneously preventing them from attacking anyone else.”

Peridot’s eyes grew wide as she realized she’d answered completely on autopilot. Instantly she backpedaled in an attempt to try and sound less presumptuous.

“I m-mean, that’s just a thought! I’m sure you’ve got a much better plan already!”

Beryl managed to stifle her laughter at Peridot’s antics. Jasper hadn’t been lying, Peridot was more insecure than a bank vault without a door. It was a pity though because the blonde had laid out the exact same plan Beryl planned on sharing if Peridot hadn’t proven to be so perceptive.

The blonde had a knack for this.

“Actually, you read my mind. Do you know what that means?”

“...That maybe my Talent involves telepathy?”

This time Beryl couldn’t hold back and let out a bout of giggles at Peridot’s completely serious answer. By the time Beryl recovered, Peridot felt even sillier than when she’d screamed in the hospital. Her embarrassment quickly withered in the face of Beryl’s excitement as the redhead pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her glove compartment. She handed one to Peridot and donned the other herself with a practiced grace. The left frame had been purposefully removed since that eye was already covered by her eye patch. 

“It means it’s time for a stakeout!”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

[Empire City: 11:50 PM]

Sadie shifted in her seat on the midnight bus, the ride so far almost putting her butt completely to sleep. A peek outside revealed that they were only one stop away from her destination. As the bus groaned to a halt, the doors opened and a familiar face slowly made their way inside. A short shuffle later and the seat next to Sadie was now occupied.

“Guten Abend, Miss Sadie.”

“Good evening to you too, Mr. Bertram.”

The elderly man was visibly pleased by the younger girl’s grasp of his native tongue, the need for an explanation of his nightly greeting no longer necessary. In the week that he’d begun spending the last leg of his nightly commute in her company, the old man grew steadily convinced that Sadie was indeed exactly what he’d been scouring Empire City for.

“So, Miss Sadie, you vere in the middle of telling me vhy you are always out and about so late last time, no?”

Sadie laughed a little at the memory of that particular bus ride. She had indeed been in the middle of explaining the reason behind her night owl lifestyle when her mother had called and, as per usual, the call had ended up taking far longer than Sadie would have liked. Not that she didn’t appreciate her mom’s habit of calling to check up on her, but sometimes Sadie wondered if her mom realized how old she was now. Someone that was 23 years old and had a job didn’t exactly need to be reminded to eat their vegetables.

“Right, so! A few months ago, I started working at the hospital, but I have the graveyard shift. That’s why I’m always up so late.”

Bertram’s eyes lit up in amazement.

“Wie edel! Quite an admirable thing you do, is it not?”

Sadie’s cheeks flushed just the slightest bit at his reaction, but it wasn’t the first time people had jumped to conclusions about what she did.

“Actually, I’m just the janitor...”

Thankfully Bertram appeared to take the revelation in stride, his enthusiasm failing to wane in the slightest.

“Even the most thankless jobs are important, Miss Sadie.”

“That’s… really nice of you to say, Mr. Bertram. Thanks.”

The old man felt more sure now than ever before that his job was nearing its end. This girl carried all of the qualities he’d been seeking all this time, she carried everything the others so sorely lacked.

Kindness.

Honesty.

Humility.

Gratitude.

All of these things and more had been demonstrated as he observed her during these relatively short bus rides. He’d even set her up to fail at certain intervals too; expecting her to reveal some critical flaw in her character that would inevitably lead to punishment. This very conversation, for example! A lesser person would have felt the need to lie about their real employment with the hospital after how amazed he’d let her believe he'd been at the news. However, it never came. Through and through, she was simply a good person with a strong will.

She was perfect.

Holly Blue Agate would not be disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend - Good Evening
> 
> Wie edel! - How noble!


	17. The Empire's Shadow: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief respite as a bit of Jasper's past is finally brought to light. The finale is approaching and with it, the start to an even greater performance. Hopefully you can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory for you while I piece together the finale of The Empire's Shadow. I like to think that I'm not slowly sinking into a pit of mediocrity with each new chapter I throw up, but who knows? The next one is going to be a doozy, so I hope that makes up for this one being a little late! I hope you all enjoy this update and I love ya<3

The night sky made Empire City feel like an altogether different planet compared to Beach City.

Peridot let her eyes wander across the vast expanse of soft darkness enveloping the city from above. There hadn’t been any clouds during the day, but there were no stars to be seen here, something she’d pointed out to Beryl earlier. The redhead had looked up with a bemused expression at Peridot’s observation.

“Huh, now that you mention it, you really can’t see any stars here. I guess I’m always too focused on what’s in front of me to look at the sky much these days.”

That evening marked the third consecutive night the two Crystal Gems had staked out Empire City’s public bus stops. With only a handful of locations where victims had been found, the pair was coming close to running out of places to look. Beryl’s car hummed (Or “purred” as Beryl liked to put it) as they sat there watching. So far there had only been a scattered group of college students waiting to ride the midnight bus and after speaking with each of them, neither Beryl nor Peridot could suspect them as being the culprit they were after.

Despite this being the third night since Peridot had been forced to reverse her sleep schedule, the blonde still felt the fingers of exhaustion tugging her into a peaceful oblivion. Well, maybe “forced” wasn’t exactly the right word. Beryl had made it very clear that late night stakeouts weren’t the easiest thing for newbies to handle and had offered to let Peridot sleep in the car while she stayed on the lookout for their suspect. Peridot, with something bordering a pout plastered on her face, had declined the offer. Peridot couldn’t shake the feeling that if Jasper ever discovered she’d taken the easy way out that her friend would think less of her.

Even if it wasn’t be done out of spite; Peridot never wanted to be seen as dead weight for someone else to carry.

So, the blonde struggled to keep her green eyes open in a losing battle against the temptations of sleep. Beryl noticed her partner’s drooping eyelids and gently nudged the smaller girl with an elbow. Instantly Peridot sat ramrod straight and tried to act as though she hadn’t been mere moments away from passing out.

“You doing okay over there, champ?”

When Peridot opened her mouth to answer, a yawn snuck out before she could form any words. Peridot’s cheeks flushed as she realized she wasn’t fooling anyone. Pulling off the admittedly useless sunglasses she’d worn at Beryl’s insistence, (After all, you CAN’T have a stakeout without cool sunglasses, according to Beryl.) Peridot rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand. 

“I’m just… How do you even do it, Beryl? It’s been three days and I can barely make it until the sun comes up...”

“Well, I’m just a little more used to sleeping at weird intervals than you are. There was this one time where Jasper and I had to deal with this Talented guy that could invade dreams, so we didn’t sleep for almost four whole days straight! Ever since then, I can sorta just decide when I want to sleep and it just… happens. Amethyst thought I must’ve suffered some kind of brain damage after staying awake for so long, but I dunno. I like to think I just taught myself how to do something I couldn’t before.”

Peridot’s brain couldn’t even process what it would be like to stay awake for 24 hours, let alone FOUR whole days. Something else about Beryl’s story nagged at the back of her mind though. The idea of Jasper’s exploits prior to their meeting. Just how long had Jasper been working for the Crystal Gem Detective Agency before Peridot had stumbled into the road all those months ago...? Had Jasper been found by another member and brought in as a desperate stray just like her? The nagging feeling swiftly evolved into a mental itch and Peridot could only do so much to ignore it before the inevitable question left her lips.

“How did Jasper join the Crystal Gem Detective Agency?”

Beryl’s one eye slightly widened.

“...Jasper hasn’t told you anything about how she became a Crystal Gem?”

“Well, nothing s-substantial, I guess. Mainly, she just talks about stuff that happens in the office with Steven, Amethyst or one of the others. Then again, I h-haven’t really asked much about her, uh, her past.”

[Because you’re too scared it’ll give her a reason to pry into YOURS.]

Peridot’s thought couldn’t reach Beryl’s ears no matter closely she’d been listening, so the redhead took the answer as an invitation to do a little storytelling. Stretching her arms above her head, Beryl worked out some stiffness in her limbs before leaning back and absently gazing at the ceiling of her car.

“So, you want to know more about Jasper, huh? Well, it’s not like it’s a secret or anything, but are you sure you wouldn’t rather hear it from her? Plus, it’s sorta… graphic.”

[Why? So she can demand to know why you didn’t have a name? So Jasper can finally find out what we already know we really ARE?]

Peridot’s chest twinged with a sharp pang of guilt as her inner voice spoke up again. 

No matter how Peridot rationalized it, what she was doing felt like selfishly going behind Jasper’s back. Peridot wanted to know so BADLY though! She wanted to hold onto all of the pieces of Jasper’s life and cradle them close to her heart so they’d never leave. It was unfair to get those pieces from someone else, but if it meant getting what she wanted without having to give her own in exchange and all of the questions that might come along with it...

“...I’d l-like to know. Please.” 

 

\- - - - -

 

[I was there when we found her.] 

[Steven, Pearl and I had all gone for a walk on the beach the day after a pretty bad storm. Steven was younger then, but he still loved how calm everything felt after storms rolled through Beach City. As we all made our way along the shoreline, we came across something that seemed to have been coughed up by the angry sea the night before.]

[At first, Pearl and I thought it was just a big bundle of oddly colored seaweed or something similar to it. Once we got closer though, it became clear that it was something else entirely. What initially looked like a huge mess of white and red turned out to be a person.] 

[A person that didn’t look like they were going to survive for much longer.]

[Pearl ran to find help as soon as we noticed. In the meantime, I told Steven to stay where he was and I hurried over to see if there was anything I could do to keep them alive until help arrived. When I knelt down next to them, I realized all of that white stuff we’d seen before was actually hair. The person, a woman, had a mane fit to put any lion to shame, but the red… Well, to put it bluntly, she looked like a tornado made out of steel blades had swept her up and carried her halfway around the world before dumping her on that shoreline.]

[I’d never seen someone torn up like that before and I still haven’t since then, but beyond all of the cuts was something even more extreme that I still don’t fully understand. There was a hole in her head, Peridot. Like… Like someone had tried to execute her gang style with something high caliber at close range. The fact she was even still breathing was so insane that I almost forgot what I was doing. It was only when Steven tugged on my sleeve that I came back to my senses.] 

[I’ll never forget the look he gave me after he saw how hurt the woman was.]

[“Beryl…? Is… Is she going to be okay?”]

[I put on a brave face for him. Even if I didn’t think she was going to make it, I wasn’t going to just tell him that. Steven’s heart has always been too big for someone his size. The kid cries when he thinks about how snakes can’t hug because they don’t have any arms, for goodness sake!]

[So, I just smiled and told him that everything was going to be fine. I don’t think he believed me though because he just stood there watching me try to keep this woman breathing even after I told him over and over again to look away.]

[Now, I’m no pushover when it comes to CPR or lifesaving stuff in general, but I was in WAY over my head with that one. The woman’s breathing was getting weaker and more infrequent way faster than I was hoping. I was running out of things I could do when Steven started crying.]

[You probably haven’t seen it happen before, but Steven’s got a Talent just like the rest of us. He might only be fourteen now, but he’s a Crystal Gem too. That day was the first time I ever saw it though. His Talent, I mean.]

[I’m sure you’ve cried or seen other people cry before, right? So, I shouldn’t have to tell you that when Steven started bawling out fat pink tears that sparkled like diamonds I knew something was up. I had no idea what those tears did at the time, but it distracted me just long enough for Steven to run over and throw himself on this woman.] 

[See, whenever Steven got a scrape or something, one of us would always hug him to take his mind off how much it hurt. So, I guess he just decided to do the same thing for her in the spur of the moment. Looking back, it was awfully brave for a kid his age to get all up close and personal with someone in such rough shape. He’s so much like his mother…]

[Anyways, I was about to pull him off so he wouldn’t somehow make the woman’s condition any worse, but that’s when the tears hit her.]

[When those pink tears hit the woman’s wounds they just started closing up. The blood slowly got washed away and the only proof that she’d ever been injured in the first place were the scars left behind. Steven couldn’t exactly see through all his crying, but eventually the woman didn’t have a single real scratch on her. That didn’t stop him from sobbing all over her until Pearl showed up with an ambulance in tow.]

[By the time the EMTs got the woman onto a stretcher, she actually started to wake up. The EMTs tried asking her for her name or if she had any family, but she just shook her head. It was around then that Steven tugged on my sleeve again and looked up at me with those big ol’ tear stained eyes of his.]

[“What if she’s all alone?”]

[That more or less answered any lingering doubts I might’ve had about washing my hands of the whole thing now that this woman’s life didn’t seem to be in any danger. So, Azul pulled some strings and, as far as the hospital was concerned, we were the closest thing to family the woman had. When we finally got around to seeing her again, the woman had only been able to tell the hospital staff one thing. The ONLY thing she seemed to remember: her name.]

[Jasper.]

 

\- - - - -

 

By the time Beryl’s story tapered off into silence, Peridot had completely forgotten about being sleepy. Instead, she was absolutely enraptured with the new information she’d learned about Jasper. Question after question piled themselves onto her tongue. Each of them fought for a chance to ask about an aspect of the story that Peridot wanted [NEEDED] to find out more about. However, just as she came close to deciding on what to ask first, Beryl jolted forward in her seat.

“Looks like we have a visitor.”

True to her word, a lone individual was slowly making their way through the dark city streets on a path for the bus stop. As they passed underneath one of the many street lights illuminating the sleepless night, it flickered and sputtered as something choked the light from it. Each of the lights suffered a similar fate as the first and, before long, the whole street had been drowned in an uneasy veil of shadows.

Beryl slowly removed her half pair of sunglasses as she turned off the car’s engine. As her hand hovered above the door’s handle, the redhead turned towards Peridot with a serious air that immediately reminded the blonde of their first meeting.

“Are you ready?”

Peridot’s reply was only slightly unsure.

“Y-yes!”

 

\- - - - -

 

[S O M E W H E R E E L S E:]

The rain was warm.

Something about the way the sun continually crashed down on top of the place the woman temporarily called “home” seemed to drive away the cold. It was a welcome change for the woman after the freezing cold water that had fallen during her last job. The cleanup had gone better than she’d expected, so the journey back to her hideout had felt almost… pleasant.

Wiping some stray droplets from her brow, the woman felt her earpiece crackle to life.

“*bzzzttt* Jasper, what’s your status?”

The woman flinched at the sound of the name. No matter how many times she heard it, it never stopped making her head ache and her temper flare up. That name didn’t belong to her. Not really, anyways. It was just a title, something she’d inherited because there hadn’t been anyone else capable enough to do it in her place. Every time someone used it, the name only served as a reminder of everything she had lost.

A reminder of everything she had thrown away.

“*bzzztttt* Jasper, do you copy?”

“…I’m at the hideout.”

There was a brief window of silence before the earpiece hissed again.

“*bzzzttttt* Would it kill you to use proper radio etiquette? You do know she’s listening to everything you say, right?”

The woman scoffed, the sound filled to burst with venom.

“Am I supposed to care?”

“*bzzzztttt* Listen, just because you-!”

The woman cut off Pearl’s voice without giving a second thought as to what she’d been in the process of saying. A simple, fluid motion was all it took for the woman to pluck the communicator from her ear and then crush it between her still dripping fingers like a ball of wet earth. Rubbing the remaining debris from her fingers, the woman sat down and thought about what to do next. 

It was more than likely that her little stunt would invoke another stern lecture from Pearl, but that wasn’t anything she hadn’t suffered through before. Besides, Pearl knew how much the woman hated being pestered after completing a mission.

Getting back to her feet, the woman considered her options. She wasn’t technically due back for another day since she’d finished her assignment much faster than expected. That left her with some time to kill if she didn’t want to head back right away, which she honestly had no desire to. The less time she spent cooped up with everyone else, the better. It was bad enough she constantly had to pretend that she DIDN’T want to rip out all of their throats when she was forced to interact with them; let alone when she actually had a choice in the matter.

There WAS one place in particular that she hadn’t been to in quite some time though... 

Years had flown by at an almost unbelievable pace and she’d continually neglected to visit that particular location; always finding some excuse not to go. If she left now, she could easily make it there and then back by the end of tomorrow. So long as she traveled at night, her Talent would make covering the sizable distance child’s play.

Looking up at the cloudy sky, the woman was reminded of the storm that had burned itself into her memories and would irrevocably be tied to the place she had now decided she’d head to next.

Someone else might have thought of storms and conjured up images of rain, wind and the roar of thunder as it chased after tails of lighting. The woman, however, associated something else with storms ever since that day. No matter how loud the thunder, how bright the lightning or how fierce the winds there would always be one thing that rose above everything else to consume her thoughts. 

The stinging smell of red metal that clung to you no matter what you did to get rid of it.

The smell of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven's Talent: [Life And Death and Love and Birth] Can produce special tears that have the power to heal even the most severe injuries. Isn't able to fully control it yet, but understands how powerful it will be once he can.


	18. The Empire's Shadow: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case in Empire City comes to a close, but at a steep cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay! Writer's block coupled with being constantly exhausted made it pretty tough to finally finish this one. It's extra long though (a little over 6k words!) so I hope it turns out to be worth it. As always, I love all of ya and hope you're all doing fantastic<3
> 
> Hydeslawyer was able to answer the bonus question from Chapter 5, so their wife's OC was included in this chapter! Hopefully I was able to bring the character to life in a satisfactory way.  
> (Her name comes from the stone Laguna Agate, as a heads up!)
> 
> Look forwards to the next bonus question and maybe you'll be able to include a character too!

Peridot had trouble making out her surroundings once all the streetlights mysteriously fell dark. Her feet pounded against the concrete as she did her best to keep pace with Beryl’s much larger steps. However, as the pair approached the bus stop where the newcomer had been walking towards, Peridot could already tell something was very wrong. 

The air felt thick and heavy with a nameless darkness and with it came an unnatural sensation that prickled at her skin.

Before Peridot had any time to voice her unease, a shape rushed towards the pair from the surrounding darkness along with multiple voices shouting and the sound of several sets of footsteps scattering in every direction. A frightened yelp escaped Peridot as the assaulting figure rapidly closed in on her.

“Not so fast, bud!”

Beryl slid in between Peridot and the assailant without hesitation. Demonstrating a fluid grace born from what Peridot could only imagine was years upon years of experience, Beryl grabbed hold of the figure’s arm and flipped it over her shoulder. As the redhead immediately pinned the fallen individual to the ground, Peridot’s eyes managed to adjust to the unnatural gloom enough to finally make out the attacker’s face.

It was…! 

One of the college kids from before?

Realizing exactly who she’d taken down, Beryl released her grip on the now completely motionless youth. Her attention was then inexorably drawn to the student’s eyes. Well, what little was still visible behind a veil of murky shadow. The remaining students waiting for the midnight bus were nowhere to be found; their frantic escape covered by the chaotic darkness. There was, however, still one person left standing on the other side of the street.

“Vell, it vould appear as though today is not my lucky day... So eine schande.”

Peridot ripped her gaze away from the immobile student to face the source of the voice. An older man stood underneath the streetlight directly next to the bus stop. The struggling light lent an odd amount of shadow to the man’s form and obscured most of his features. Aside from his voice and a general sense of age, Peridot would never have been able to pick out this man out of a crowd if he were to somehow vanish.

Beryl, however, wasted no time in assessing the prone college student’s health only to discover that the young man now perfectly resembled all of the victims currently resting at the Empire City hospital. This served as more than enough reason to treat the mystery man as a threat until she was given proof to the contrary, but she had a more immediate concern laying in front of her.

Carefully lifting the comatose student onto her back, Beryl slowly made her way back to the car with the intent to keep the unfortunate casualty out of any further harm’s way. As she backed up, her eye never left the man’s figure, but Peridot found herself now frozen in place. Peridot’s mind screamed at her to DO something, to SAY something, but that chill in the air prevented her from acting on any of those thoughts.

“Peridot! Be careful, we still don’t know exactly how his Talent works!”

The blonde’s body jerked into action with a start at the sound of Beryl’s voice. Deciding that it was best to put some distance between herself and their target, Peridot clumsily jumped backwards only to nearly trip over her own feet. Stumbling, she nevertheless managed to widen the gap between them. Peridot thought about all of the unresponsive people confined to their hospital beds and lashed out with her Talent in an attempt to end things before anyone else could fall prey to the man’s sinister ability.

Both of Peridot’s hands rose up with their palms facing outwards and her green eyes narrowed in tandem with the events that followed after. Peridot swiftly clenched both of her hands into fists, putting so much strength into the motion that her nails actually dug into her skin and drew thin, bloody lines. As she closed her hands, Peridot’s Talent made itself known to the world in the form of bending the somewhat functioning streetlight like a child might twist a plastic straw out of shape. Peridot worked the air in front of her as her Talent repeated the motions on the streetlight, wrapping it around the man’s body. 

In seconds, the man was tightly bound by the flowing column of metal and he could no longer move.

Panting, Peridot felt a minor twinge of pride ignite in her chest. She’d done it! All of her practicing had paid off! Moving something like that from so far away with such precision would have been totally impossible for her a few months ago. As it stood now, that stunt had only left her somewhat out of breath instead of on the verge of passing out.

[I’ve got to show Jasper when I get back!]

“Wow, maybe you could’ve handled this all by yourself after all.”

Beryl had finished her task of putting the unconscious student safely next to her car and now stood admiring Peridot’s handiwork. With one hand on her hip, Beryl softly whistled and gave Peridot a big thumbs up.

“Now all we have to do is call the authorities and tell them-”

The sudden appearance of headlights and the accompanying sound of a vehicle’s engine cut the redhead off mid sentence. The midnight bus had arrived right on schedule, but the two Crystal Gems had completely forgotten about the time. Standing in the middle of the road proved to be a less than optimal place for the two women, forcing the bus’ driver to lay in on the horn in an effort to get the thoughtless pedestrians out of his way. The two women reflexively backed up, only for Beryl to call out in desperate realization as the bus groaned to a halt in front of the bus stop.

“WAIT, DON’T!”

However, the driver either couldn’t hear her or else he simply didn’t care because the bus doors hissed open to allow a perfect view of the now streetlight entangled man. The bus driver swore in shock, his limited awareness of Talents leading him to instead view this as the work of a demon or some other less than savory supernatural entity. He’d heard plenty about the “attacks” that had been reported recently and had made a silent vow to never involve himself with anything that could potentially be related to them. 

After all, he had a family to think of! Well, maybe he didn’t have one right NOW, but he certainly planned on living long enough to eventually have one!

As the driver began to burn rubber in an effort to escape the unbelievable sight before him, another individual rushed out of the bus’ still open doors. A blonde woman, only a few years older than Peridot, jumped onto the sidewalk mere moments before the bus squealed away into the night with its doors still wide open. The poorly maintained vehicle shot out an abnormally large cloud of exhaust at the driver’s rough getaway which soon washed over Peridot and Beryl, leaving the two women coughing and sputtering.

Sadie had no idea why her new friend was being attacked by what looked to be a giant snake in the shape of a streetlight, but her good nature wouldn’t permit anything less than trying to help the older man. Just like the bus driver, Sadie knew about the hospitalized victims being found around the city, but unlike the driver, Sadie had promised herself to help anyone she thought was being attacked by the supernatural perpetrator. Even if she couldn’t stop it, she could at the very least try to give someone else the chance to get away and find help. 

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Sadie grabbed onto the metal with her bare hands and tried to pry it off to no avail.

“Mr. Bertram? What on earth happened to you?!”

Bertram, to his credit, didn’t looked the least bit fazed by his predicament. If anything, Sadie’s timely arrival seemed to please him greatly; evident by the toothy grin he wore.

“Miss Sadie, vhat a... pleasant surprise.”

Sadie looked up at Bertram, her confusion palpable. The breathless way Bertram spoke wasn’t helping her assumption that the situation was serious.

“As you can see, I’ve... gone and gotten myself into a bit of… Ärger. Not to vorry though, I have... just the thing for it right in my... coat pocket. If you could be a dear and... retrieve it for me, I vould be most... grateful.”

Sadie was still far from fully grasping the full scope of the situation, but her trust in the man she’d come to call a friend was enough to follow through with his request. It certainly helped that the older man sounded as if his lungs were slowly shutting down. 

As Sadie reached into the designated pocket, Beryl and Peridot managed to recover from the bus’ unintentional smog attack. The spark of pride inside Peridot vanished at the sight of someone so close to the person responsible for the nine comatose people. Both Crystal Gems started to move in to try and save Sadie from sharing a similar fate, but then something totally unexpected happened.

Sadie had finished pulling out a palm sized hand mirror from Bertram’s pocket when suddenly a person’s hand emerged from WITHIN the mirror and somehow succeeded in pulling Sadie’s entire body back inside with it. The outline of Sadie’s body became blurry as she was pulled into the mirror; her limbs swirling like she’d been turned into smoke as she was sucked into the polished glass surface. 

An unfinished cry of shock was all that remained of Sadie as the mirror began to fall; now that it was no longer supported by her hand. However, right before the mirror could impact the ground, someone else emerged from inside it. The newcomer deftly caught the mirror with ease in one hand before spinning it around playfully as she regarded the still restrained Bertram.

The woman born from the mirror stood only slightly taller than Peridot. She bore a head of thick, curly red hair with streaks of lighter orange running throughout it. Her sun dappled skin was covered by a long sleeve flannel shirt, a black pleated skirt that ended at her thighs and a pair of running shoes that didn’t look at all like they belonged with the rest of her outfit. The most striking feature on the mirror woman though, was just how LONG her hair was. 

Even after Jasper fully transformed, the amazon’s hair never went all the way down to her ankles like this mirror woman’s did. 

“I told you that you’re getting too old for this.”

Bertram could only utter a short reply as a brutal coughing fit racked his frame. The strain of punishing the college student earlier now hitting him in full force. It had been a total spur of the moment act, something he wouldn’t have done if his mission here hadn’t been nearly complete. It had seemed somewhat fitting to leave behind one final reminder of what happens to those who think only of themselves.

He would gladly pay the price for it, even if it meant dying sooner than he’d been planning. After all, he had all but ensured that their legacy would continue now.

“Nicht jetzt, Laguna. You... know vhat... to do.”

The mirror woman, Laguna, shrugged while putting the hand mirror into one of her own pockets. Turning away from her trapped partner, she began swiftly making her way down the sidewalk.

“Stop right there!”

Beryl’s voice cut through the otherwise silent night, causing Laguna to lazily turn her head back and see the two Crystal Gems finally reach the other side of the road. A quick mental assessment was all it took for the long haired woman to decide that two on one were not odds she felt like playing around with tonight. 

So, she turned tail and sprinted in the opposite direction.

Beryl was instantly torn. On one hand, she couldn’t afford to let Laguna escape with a kidnapped civilian, but she also couldn’t just leave Bertram to his own devices. There was no telling exactly what might happen if some other hapless bystander showed up only to be afflicted by his Talent or, even worse, if he somehow managed to get himself free. Flicking her eyes from Bertram to the fleeing Laguna, Beryl’s indecision ended up being solved for her in the form of Peridot’s shaky voice.

“Beryl, I-I can handle things here! Go save that girl!”

Gritting her teeth, Beryl nodded begrudgingly. It was incredibly unlikely that Peridot would be able to catch up with Laguna so it only made sense for Beryl to give chase instead, but the idea of splitting up left a bad taste in the redhead’s mouth. Regardless, Beryl decided she would simply have to trust Peridot and hope her worries proved groundless. 

Silently praying that Jasper wouldn’t be too upset with her choice, Beryl took off after Laguna like a heat seeking missile. One final shout came from the redhead, her voice growing faint as she faded into the night.

“Just be careful!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Peridot watched Beryl vanish around a corner in pursuit of Laguna out of the corner of her eye. The remainder of her focus remained directed at Bertram. The old man wasn’t looking very good. The combination of the exertion from his Talent and the constricting metal holding him in place wasn’t doing his breathing any favors. He wheezed with each breath and found himself quickly unable to take in enough air to sustain himself. 

His eyes flickered over to meet Peridot’s own and an unspoken cry for help echoed in the space between them.

Peridot’s cautious nature flared up at the gesture. Did he think she was stupid? He was obviously just faking his condition to try and draw her closer so that he could use his Talent on her or something like that. As long as she kept her distance, it didn’t seem like she’d be in any danger. All she needed to do was wait for Beryl to return with Laguna and then they could deal with the two of them together.

At least, that’s what Peridot WANTED to believe.

As seconds piled up into minutes Bertram’s face took on a bluish tinge and his breathing grew even more shallow. Peridot did her absolute best to ignore it. This was the guy who had been putting all of those poor people in the hospital! And! AND he’d let that other girl get sucked into a mirror by his partner or whoever that woman was! 

There was no way Peridot was going to let someone like that trick her into letting him free!

… … … 

… … … … 

… … … … … 

[AURGH! I can’t just leave him like this! He doesn’t sound like he’ll make it until Beryl gets back…] 

Casting a worried look over at the now barely conscious Bertram, Peridot couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty for his current condition. Held in place by the streetlight gasping for air like a fish out of water made the old man seem so… frail. What if he died because of her? Even if he was technically her enemy, that didn’t mean she wanted him dead!

Suddenly an image of Jasper turning away from her with disgust filling her eyes overwhelmed Peridot’s brain. The imaginary Jasper spat out her next words, the sound of disappoint so apparent that it made Peridot’s chest painfully ache.

[“How could you, Peridot? How could you just… KILL someone like that?”]

Like a fuse box left out in the rain, Peridot’s rational thinking shorted out and left her desperately staving off panic. She didn’t actually want to hurt anyone! 

Tugging at the ends of her blonde hair, the short girl tried to think of the best way to prevent the worst possible outcome.

[Okay, I’ll just loosen up the metal a bit so he can breathe. That shouldn’t be a problem, as long as he still can’t move around too much and I’ll still keep my distance too so it’ll be fine!]

With unsure motions, Peridot’s hands made her intention into reality as the streetlight groaned and bent from her Talent’s power. In short order Bertram was now permitted only the slightest of movement by the now moderately relaxed metal binding him. 

With a worried exhale, Peridot let her hands fall back to her sides once more.

[There. Now he should be okay until Beryl gets back.]

But Bertram didn’t seem to be faring any better than he had been before. 

If anything, now his breathing seemed to have slowed down to the point where it could hardly even be qualified as breathing. The older man’s chest refused to rise, giving the strong impression that he had ceased to breathe altogether. The vision from before returned with a vengeance as Peridot vividly saw scenes play out where SHE was the one being arrested.

All of the Crystal Gems, especially Jasper, would watch as she was carted away and sent to wherever it was that killers were kept. The amazon would refuse to even look at her, the hazel eyes of the person the blonde treasured most downcast as Peridot yelled out that she hadn’t meant to do it! She’d just been trying to keep people safe! It had been an accident! However, Jasper would simply shake her head and turn away, leaving along with everyone else.

Leaving Peridot all alone again. 

No, at that point she wouldn’t even deserve to keep her name. She’d just be 5XG again. A fitting title for someone as horrible as a killer.

Panic covered Peridot’s body in a cold sweat and she soon found herself running forwards to see if anything could be done to save the man she’d accidentally pushed to the brink of death. As Peridot drew closer there were still no signs that Bertram was actually breathing. 

Once she was finally close enough to reach out and check if the elderly man still had a pulse, that was when he struck. Eyes snapping open and a wizened hand now grasping Peridot’s own, Bertram spoke in a wheezing voice thick with satisfaction.

“Überraschung, kind.”

Peridot didn’t even have time to scream.

 

\- - - - -

 

Beryl’s feet slapped against the sidewalk as she pursued Laguna. The redhead refused to let the shorter woman’s head start turn into a real escape. Beryl’s blood surged through her veins; her heart beating with the roar of a machine thrilled to carry out its duty. As Laguna was quick to realize, Beryl was in excellent shape and would catch up much faster than she would’ve anticipated.

After making a sharp turn around a street corner that involved stepping into a deceptively deep puddle of something Laguna could only hope was water, the mirror woman swung her blue eyes in all directions to try and locate an alternate route she could take in order to throw the one eyed woman off of her trail. As Laguna passed by an empty storefront’s large glass windows, a sly grin spread across her features. 

This would do nicely. 

Laguna turned on her heel and ran directly towards the reflective surface, picking up speed instead of slowing down like anyone else would when confronted with something as solid as a building’s window. With a slight grunt, Laguna launched herself forwards in a leaping dive straight into one of the massive panes of glass.

Instead of crashing into them and sending glass falling in every direction, not to mention slicing herself up terribly, Laguna merely shimmered for a moment before sinking into the window’s surface. A slight ripple formed on the glass’ surface as she passed through, sorta like what you’d see when dropping a stone into a still pond. 

Moments later and there was no indication that anything out of the ordinary had even happened.

From the now occupied confines of the window’s “inside”, Laguna was free to observe as Beryl barreled past in a now fruitless chase. Once the redhead had run out of view, Laguna allowed herself a brief moment to catch her breath. She hadn’t exactly been expecting trouble like this, but when the first thing she’d seen after exiting her hiding place inside the hand mirror was her partner wrapped up in a streetlight, she hadn’t felt the need to ask any questions. Some things just spelled themselves out for her and this particular situation had spelled out TROUBLE.

Thankfully, reflective surfaces were like doors to Laguna. All she had to do was touch one and she could enter them like any normal person would enter a building. The inside always looked the same to her though, regardless of how big the “real” mirror or glass was. A large empty space with shiny walls that could accommodate up to twenty five people if they really committed themselves to cramming in like sardines, with one wall acting as a window (ironically enough, in this case) to view the outside world through. 

Bringing in other people wasn’t a problem for her either, regardless of whether the person in question wanted to or not. The only real downside was that the amount of time it took for Laguna herself to enter any opening that would be too small for her to squeeze through normally. With things like the window she was in now, it didn’t require anything special to jump inside. However, the hand mirror she’d been hiding in before, now THAT had taken almost three whole minutes to fit herself into and with that redhead on her tail she didn’t have the luxury to wait.

All Laguna had to do now was wait for a little while longer and then head for the extraction point. 

A quick pat of the pocket containing the hand mirror confirmed that Laguna was still in possession of their target. It should all be smooth sailing from here on out, even if she knew that she’d be leaving Bertram behind. It wasn’t like she was TOO torn up about it, but a part of her still wished that she could somehow retrieve him before returning to HQ. 

A rough shake of her head cleared away those fanciful thoughts. The odds of her dealing with both of those women were slim, to say nothing of the fact that they were most likely Talented themselves if the streetlight was any indication. Laguna resolved not to take any foolish risks that could potentially jepeordize their mission, especially now that they were so close to finally completing it.

Bertram knew as well as she did that this was just how things were in their particular line of work.

After counting to one hundred in her head, Laguna concluded that it should be safe to exit the window. She carefully placed her hands up against the wall showing her the outside and pushed her way through. The surface gave away easier than a thin sheet of plastic and Laguna found herself back on the streets of Empire City. A scan of her surrounds showed zero signs of her pursuer. A brief smile was all Laguna permitted herself before hurrying to the predetermined extraction point.

The mirror woman had only taken three steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Whipping around to see who was there greeted Laguna with a fist that promptly knocked the daylights straight out of her. 

Beryl pulled her hand back and tried to shake off the sting the impact left behind. Brute force was far from her preferred method of handling things, but time was currently against her. Adjusting her eye patch back into its proper place, the redhead let out a sigh. Squatting down next to the now unconscious Laguna, Beryl shook her head in disappointment.

“If you’re going to try and give someone the slip, try not to leave footprints leading to your hiding spot next time.”

Beryl gestured to the wet marks left on the sidewalk from Laguna’s accidental foray into the puddle at the street corner. Each of the prints made their way right up to the storefront’s window before abruptly vanishing. It wasn’t like Laguna was in any real position to learn anything from this particular lesson at the moment, but Beryl felt the need to point out the other girl’s mistake regardless.

Beryl carefully sifted through each of Laguna’s pockets until she located the hand mirror she’d seen Sadie get forcibly pulled into before. Even if she wasn’t sure of the specifics behind Laguna’s Talent, holding onto it was better than nothing. Hefting Laguna onto her back like the college student from earlier, Beryl hurried back to Peridot as quickly as her body allowed. She’d only been gone for a little while, but something still felt off.

Like she’d forgotten something really important...

 

\- - - - -

 

When Beryl finally made it back to the bus stop, she saw that Bertram was still held in place by the streetlight and that Peridot seemed to be fine as well. However, for some reason Peridot was standing awfully close to Bertram with her back facing Beryl. As the redhead closed the gap, she called out to her blonde partner.

“Peridot! I got that mirror lady and the girl they took, but I’m not sure how...”

Beryl’s words didn’t illicit a response of any sort from Peridot, which immediately caused a cold pit to form in the redhead’s stomach. Carefully placing Laguna on the ground behind her, Beryl continued walking forwards.

“Peridot? You doing okay there, champ?”

Right as Beryl got close enough to reach out and touch Peridot’s shoulder, Bertram started to laugh. It started as a light chuckle that Beryl didn’t pick up on right away, but it soon grew into a wheezing sound more akin to a wood chipper attempting to grind down stone.

“Your friend... is a little… busy at the moment.”

Beryl ignored the old man’s cryptic words and grabbed onto Peridot’s arm in an attempt to get the shorter girl’s attention.

“Peridot, what’s-”

As soon as Beryl tugged on Peridot’s arm, the blonde moved without any resistance. In fact, Peridot KEPT moving even after Beryl’s initial tug. The blonde’s body fell backwards and Beryl struggled to steady the other girl before she hit the pavement. For some odd reason, Beryl’s first thought was that Peridot had merely fallen asleep on her feet from the demanding stakeout schedule the inexperienced girl had been pushing herself through.

When Beryl finally saw Peridot’s face though, that turned out to very clearly not be the case at all.

Peridot’s green eyes were now pits of glossy shadow that spilled out onto her cheeks like some sort of eldritch tears. As easy as it might’ve been for Beryl to start freaking out then and there, the redhead clamped down on the fear and distress threatening to bubble up to the surface and instead directed her attention to Bertram. 

In panic’s place, the redhead felt a familiar ice cold anger begin to burn inside her chest.

“...What did you DO to her?”

There was a freezing venom in Beryl’s voice that only a handful of people had ever heard in their lifetime. Among those few were Beryl’s parents, an unfortunate thug that Beryl had caught trying to assault an elementary school student and Steven’s mother when they’d first met. Bertram didn’t appear the least bit concerned with Beryl’s barely contained anger and instead opted to move ahead with the plan he’d concocted on the off chance Laguna’s escape attempt failed.

“Sadly, I lack the... time to provide you vith a proper explanation, but… Let us say that she, and everyone else, is... having a wery bad “dream” from vich... they vill never awaken. Unless...”

Beryl gently laid Peridot onto the ground away from Laguna before locking her single eye onto Bertram’s face. Gone was the laid back and cheery (if not somewhat easily flustered) woman that Peridot had met and in her place was someone that smelled faintly of frozen steel.

A woman with no tolerance for those that hurt her family.

“Get to the point.”

Bertram now seemed to realize he wasn’t dealing with a greenhorn like the blonde girl he’d so easily tricked.

“I can… “vake” them all up. IF, you... let me speak to the girl... currently stuck inside the mirror.”

Beryl’s eye sharpened at the bargaining attempt.

“Give me one reason why I should even consider doing that.”

“Because... Karmesinrote Dame, I can feel my life... nearing its end and... if I die, then the... sleeping ones vill never vake up.”

Beryl wanted to call the man’s bluff, but he didn’t look like he was exaggerating. 

His already pale complexion was now ashen and his words seemed to require all the strength he still possessed. It wouldn’t be the first time Beryl had encountered someone whose Talent took a toll on the user’s body, but why would someone so old push themselves so far? Her options were now incredibly limited and she couldn’t take the chance that either the old man would survive until they could coerce him into releasing his Talent or that his death would actually cause the effects of his Talent to end instead of persisting.

Looking back to where Peridot currently lay, her smoky eyes gazing blankly into the starless city sky, gave Beryl the small push she needed to decide.

“… Fine.”

Bertram nodded in gratitude as another coughing fit struck him. Beryl strode past Peridot and loomed over Laguna. She placed one hand over Laguna mouth and used her other hand to pinch the other woman’s nose shut. A few moments later and the mirror woman’s eyes shot open in panic as she wildly flailed, fighting for air. 

Beryl released Laguna’s nose and relocated her now free hand to the other woman’s throat.

“You’re going to release that girl you trapped. If you try anything, I’ll do more than just knock you unconscious this time. Understand?”

Laguna wasn’t sure if she was actually awake or if she was dreaming. The redhead holding her down spoke with such a deadly sense of finality that the mirror woman found herself reminded of Holly Blue Agate’s threats. Laguna had been taught better than to defy someone holding her life in the palm of their hand. A nervous gulp and a slow nod led to Beryl removing her hand from the woman’s mouth and using it to pull out the hand mirror.

Laguna moved her hand towards the mirror with a deliberate slowness like she was trying to feed a hungry alligator while still in the water. Beryl’s eye never wavered and her grip on Laguna’s throat never lessened. In short order, Laguna had reached into the mirror and pulled the blonde prisoner back into the outside world as a magician might magically pull a rabbit from their hat.

“T-there.”

Beryl made a show of removing her hand from Laguna’s throat.

“Do not move unless I say otherwise.”

Laguna didn’t even dare nod. 

Beryl stood and turned to Sadie, her lazy smile blossoming back onto her face once more.

“Hey there. I know things are, uh, kinda… Well, okay, they’re probably REALLY confusing for you right now, but I need a favor from you.”

Sadie felt lost in a sea of fantasy after seeing Bertram wrapped up in metal, getting pulled into and subsequently trapped inside a mirror, and then being freed only to come face to face with a one eyed woman she’d never met before with two other people laying on the ground around her. Words wouldn’t form, her brain was awash with too many conflicting facts to even hope to process. Instead, Sadie could only nod once as she pushed all of her questions aside in a desperate attempt to stay sane.

“That guy over there-”

Beryl gestured to Bertram.

“Is the one responsible for all of the attacks in the city. I’m from an organization sent to help catch him, but he managed to get my partner too.”

Beryl’s gaze lowered to Peridot’s prone form and Sadie instinctively felt her own eyes follow.

“It looks like he’s pushed himself past his limits and he’ll only turn everyone back to normal if I let him talk to you. Can you do that for me?”

Sadie lethargically looked down at Laguna, back to Beryl and then over to Bertram. Her glassy stare spoke volumes to Beryl, who had seen that overwhelmed expression before. 

Before Beryl could say anything else, Sadie took a step towards Bertram.

“Is… Is that all true, Mr. Bertram?”

“Ja... miss Sadie. The woman... does not lie.”

Sadie flinched back, almost as if she’d been struck.

“But-! But why?! You were so nice to me!”

Bertram chuckled, but his mirth was cut short by more coughing and when he caught his breath, his next words were more like a whisper.

“You… You are special. All of this… vas to find YOU. Vich is vhy, I will only... undo vhat I have done, if you go... with my friend... over there.”

Beryl’s eye flashed with anger, her jaw tightening at the old man’s words. 

So, THAT had been his goal all along.

“W-what…?”

Beryl stepped forwards and placed her arm out protectively in front of Sadie.

“That wasn’t the deal.”

Bertram grinned, his face now resembling a skull with a thin layer of skin pulled tightly over it.

“Too… bad.”

Sadie wrung her hands together anxiously. What was she supposed to do? Bertram himself admitted to being the one putting all of those people into the hospital, but it had all been to find her? Why? And now he wanted to trade all of their lives for her own? What was going to happen to her if she went with Bertram’s partner? And… if she said no, then that would be dooming all of the others in her place…

[No, I won’t let that happen.]

Beryl opened her mouth to protest at Bertram’s deceitful trick, but Sadie spoke first.

“...okay.”

Beryl’s eye widened and Bertram’s ashen face lit up with a reaper’s smile.

“I’ll go, but... only if you fix everyone else first.”

Bertram cast a half lidded glance at Beryl, his distrust plain to see even through his rapidly deteriorating health. Sadie seemed to understand though and shook her head.

“I’ll keep my word. I… I promise.”

Bertram gave one final chuckle, his final words ones of victory and triumph.

“Und jetzt sind die Verlorenen ... gefunden.”

All of the surrounding streetlights erupted to life as soon as the old man fell into eternal silence.

Beryl rushed over to Peridot in a flash and searched the blonde’s face for any signs of unnatural darkness, but found nothing. Instead, the short girl simply seemed to be asleep. Beryl let out a sigh of relief before remembering the price that had been paid for it.

Laguna had already gotten back to her feet and Sadie was standing slightly behind her. Beryl slowly stood and addressed Sadie, her one eye soft and full of concern.

“You don’t have to do this you know.”

Sadie looked down at the sidewalk and shook her head from side to side.

“It’ll be… better this way. I’m just glad everyone else will be okay now.”

Laguna rubbed the spot Beryl had punched earlier, the area already swelling with the beginnings of a nasty bruise. The mirror woman glared at Beryl with unrestrained contempt, but opted to turn with a scoff, pulling Sadie along with her. Before the pair rounded the same street corner Laguna had run to before Sadie called back to Beryl.

“If you see my mom, c-can you tell her I’m sorry?”

Beryl held up a hand to show she’d heard Sadie’s request; the redhead trying her best to ignore the tears she swore were dripping down the other girl’s face. Moments later and the two women were gone, leaving nothing but the empty sounds of the city in their wake. Beryl looked down at Peridot and tried to figure out how to explain all of this to her when the blonde finally woke up.

“What a mess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bertram's Talent: [We Dream of Teeth] He can force people into a nightmare filled sleep from which they will never wake. Bertram is able to "release" the effect of his Talent at any time, but is aware that it will result in his death. Additionally, if he dies then all trace of his Talent will vanish, which he is also aware of. The conditions for use are as follows: he must be close to his target, the target must hear him speak in his native language, he can only affect one person at a time and with each use his health deteriorates, meaning that eventually he'll die from using it and undo its effects regardless.
> 
> Laguna's Talent: [The Hanged Woman] She can enter into mirrors while still being able to see outside or drag other people inside to trap them. If the reflective surface is large enough she can enter it instantly, but anything smaller than an opening she could fit through normally requires time to enter. Other people can be instantly dragged into any size mirror, as long as Laguna herself is already inside.
> 
>  
> 
> So eine schande - Such a shame
> 
> Ärger - trouble
> 
> Nicht jetzt, Laguna - Not now, Laguna
> 
> Überraschung, kind - Surprise, child
> 
> Karmesinrote Dame - Crimson Lady
> 
> Ja - Yes
> 
> Und jetzt sind die Verlorenen ... gefunden - And now the lost... are found


	19. Someday All Dreams End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up and tell them the truth. It might be your last chance, so don't waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of reluctant male prostitution.

Kevin was too afraid to open his eyes.

He’d been trapped in an endless night for so long that the days full of light from his faded memories felt like they belonged to someone else. With every repetition of his nightmare, he grew steadily more and more convinced he’d already died. Over and over again, Kevin found himself reliving moments he wished he could forget. Times where he’d done things that he’d spend many following nights desperately regretting. Actions he’d taken and other he hadn’t which had brought him to that fateful night at the bus stop. At first things had appeared normal enough. Almost as though he’d merely woken up from another dream.

However, that fragile sense of realism hadn’t lasted.

As each moment ran its course and eventually ended with Kevin carrying out the same mistakes he begrudgingly remembered already having done before, reality broke down bit by bit. Like the early symptoms of a cold that snuck by under the pretense of being caused by something temporary and innocent, so too did the cracks in Kevin’s “dream” trick him for a time.

Small things he wrote off as being his imagination.

The way his mother’s teeth all moved independently of her mouth when she told him how proud she was that he’d gotten that big job in Empire City. The brief moment Kevin thought he saw his father’s eyes fall out as he welcomed him home once he’d finally graduated college. The smell of rancid meat wafting over from the crowds of friends he’d accrued over the course of his life as they crowded around him to admire his new clothes when he’d visited home last year.

He’d never actually gotten the job he told his parents about.

He’d paid someone to forge his college diploma.

His clothes had been bought with money earned from his… real job.

That’s where his nightmares always went next no matter how hard Kevin wished they wouldn’t. His first weeks of working in Empire City… Kevin had little choice. After the way he’d stormed out of his parents’ house after they questioned his post college aspirations just a little too closely, he couldn’t have just run back home after finding no open job positions for someone with no real skills or completed education.

That was when he’d been approached by someone that looked for those like him; the pretty ones with desperation clear in their eyes. 

Kevin’s nights quickly became full of giving himself to strangers without restraint so that he’d be able to keep his modest apartment and have something to eat when he awoke during the day. The smell of smoke and cheap alcohol were constant companions during that stretch of the nightmare. His first time was something he’d sworn to carry to his grave. The feeling of grubby hands grabbing onto his skin and a foul mouth leaving behind marks on his neck no amount of cover up could hope to properly conceal… It turned into a common occurrence for him.

That’s why he insisted on wearing the scarf whenever he went out, to conceal the evidence of his work life.

The cracks in his horrid purgatory eventually made their way to those memories as well. The men and women that paid for time alone with him grew limbs formed from the corpses of the roaches that died underneath the floorboards of the brothel he referred to as the “office” to his friends and family. They sniffed at his perfect hair and sculpted body with antenna spiked with bones and death. Every face twisted and distorted until Kevin forgot what people were even supposed to look like now that his world was full of nothing but monsters. 

Monsters whose rotten contact ate away at him from the inside out.

Kevin had gone through the cycle enough times to feel his meager sense of sanity slip away until he gave up screaming for God to stop, for someone to save him, and he gave up trying to repent for his sins. He accepted that this is what he’d earned by lying, abusing and using everyone that he’d ever pretended to be close to. Even strangers hadn’t been safe from his seething distaste for the world around him and he’d made sure they all knew that.

So, when the sights and sounds of his personal shadow-drenched Hell finally vanished and were replaced with the faint sounds of traffic and the smell of sanitized sheets… 

Saying that Kevin was confused didn’t even begin to cover it.

Surely this was just a new phase of his punishment, a way to trick him into thinking that he’d been released from the horrible bonds he’d been subjected to? It couldn’t be that he’d actually woke up. So, Kevin kept his eyes screwed shut and tried to enjoy this brief reprieve from his suffering for as long as he’d be allowed to.

That is, until he heard a voice break through the otherwise quiet darkness shielding his eyes.

“He’s the only one still asleep. We’re not sure why, but there’s always the possibility that he’ll simply take more time to recover than the others. His vital signs are all normal and he’s about as healthy as anyone can be after being bedridden for several weeks.”

Then, another voice. A woman’s.

“Kevin… We… We didn’t know… I’m… I-!”

And yet another voice joined in, this time a man’s.

“We’ll stay here for as long as it takes. Until… U-until our son wakes up.”

The first voice had been foreign and new to Kevin’s ears. He was sure he’d never heard it before. Well, as sure as he could be considering he was still convinced he’d lost his mind and was only experiencing a minor pause in his eternal punishment.

The other two though… They were voices he knew very well. After all, he’d been seeing and hearing them ever since he’d fallen into his never ending Hell.

The voices of his parents.

The voices grew soft and hushed as a door creaked and then closed, but Kevin refused to open his eyes. It was a trick. It had to be! His parents weren’t really here; they couldn’t be! No matter how badly he wanted to see them again, to tell them how sorry he was and how he’d lied to them about so much… No matter how much he wanted to just see their real faces again and say that he’d loved them all along, in spite of all the horrible things he’d said and done.

Something hot and wet slipped down Kevin’s face and the sensation shocked him with such force he actually let out an audible gasp.

That… That had never happened before.

During Kevin’s journey through the nightmarish recreation of his past, he’d been trapped inside himself like the passenger of a mad train that let him see where he was going but never interfere with the predetermined course of events. Kevin had screamed until the lungs he knew he still possessed were pained and sore, but no sound ever escaped his mouth. His body went through the motions despite his brutal attempts to change his actions, to do something to stop the cycle of mistakes to no avail.

But now he’d actually made a sound.

[What difference does it make? If… If it really is a trick… Then I’d rather just get it over with.]

So, Kevin let his eyes crack open and, in defiance of the helpless eternity of his slumber, his eyelids complied with his wishes. His vision started off blurry, but after blinking several times Kevin could make out his surroundings with shocking clarity.

He was in a hospital room.

He was awake.

He… was awake?

He was awake!!!

Kevin jerked upwards in his bed, the sheets covering his upper body getting caught and holding him back for a moment before he forced them off. A moment of weakness caught Kevin by surprise and he fell out of the bed and onto the floor, dragging a previously unnoticed IV stand down with him. A few weeks ago and Kevin would’ve been infuriated by the feeling of pain flaring up in his knees as they impacted the floor. Now, however, Kevin thought the sensation was more delicious and refreshing than the most expensive alcohol he could ever remember drinking.

It felt REAL.

He pushed himself back to his feet with shaking limbs and swayed again before leaning against the small table beside his bed for support. Looking down at the top of it, Kevin saw two things sitting there. The first was a small bouquet of flowers in a cup filled halfway with water. The second was a green lollipop still pristine in its wrapper. Kevin felt his mouth water at the thought of anything sweet after going for a whole lifetime surrounded by nightmares and bitter decay.

Kevin fumbled with the candy as he tore the wrapper off and shoved it into his mouth. 

It was green apple and he’d associate the taste with freedom and second chances for the rest of his life. He didn’t know where it had come from or why, but he didn’t care. It was beautiful and his senses screamed that this was no longer part of the dream. More tears followed in the wake of his cemented belief that his terror filled sleep was finally over.

No nightmare could feel or taste this… wonderful.

Kevin clumsily made his way over to the door with the lollipop in his mouth and, despite falling to his hands and knees two more times, he couldn’t keep the relieved smile off his face. He used the IV stand for balance to the best of his ability, but it could only help so much. Kevin wanted to rush out and fix all of the things he’d broken, to apologize and forgive until he had nothing left to regret. He had been shown the consequence of his selfish and greedy behavior, even if it hadn’t quite come in the form he might have expected. A second chance had been given to him, in spite of everything he’d done and he wasn’t going to waste it. Not when he’d all but given up on ever getting one again. 

He already had a lifetime of regret behind him and now he knew better than to follow the path of his nightmare; repeating his mistakes until he faded into oblivion.

The door opened at his touch and he saw them at the end of the hallway. Kevin couldn’t exactly run over with his body in its current state, but he did the next best thing. His voice was hoarse and dry, the candy in his mouth doing him no favors, but they heard him as clear as day anyways as he called out to them.

“M… Mom! Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where that lollipop came from...?


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My magnum opus has finally reached its long awaited conclusion. Thank you everyone who has been following the story so far and kept me going no matter how difficult things got. I hope you all enjoyed the journey that I started so long ago and that my story was able to send some sort of meaningful message to you. Keep an eye out for whatever I end up working on next and thank you again!
> 
> It's been a pleasure writing for you all<3

Peridot stood on the beach and saw Jasper standing knee deep out in the ocean water. She called out to her friend.

“Hey, Jasper!”

Jasper turned around and answered with a surprised look on her face.

“Peridot? How did you get back from Empire City so fast?”

The blonde grinned slyly before replying.

“Beryl drives very fast.”

Jasper was about to respond when a sudden flash of clarity struck her harder than a semi truck running into a school full of children with glass bones. As she doubled over with the painful surge of memories assaulting her brain, Peridot was about to come help when she heard Jasper’s next words.

“I…. I can remember now….”

Jasper raised her head to look Peridot square in the eyes.

“I remember everything now. Everything I forgot.”

Peridot let out a nervous laugh at the statement and tried to play things off casually.

“W-well, that’s… uh, great!”

Jasper wasn’t laughing.

“There’s no point in pretending anymore, Peridot. Or should I say… The heir to the Diamond Empire!!!”

Jasper put up an accusing finger to assist in her furious declaration. Peridot’s expression instantly changed into one of deadly seriousness. The short blonde girl’s eyes grew cold and calculating as she spoke again.

“...So, you really DO remember then. It’s a shame really. I was hoping to keep you from recovering your memories until mother’s plan to take over the world had already been completed.”

Jasper grit her teeth and adopted a fighting stance.

“It was a good effort, but did you really think you could permanently brainwash a member of the Inter-dimensional Werewolf Corps.?!”

As if to punctuate her statement, Jasper unleashed her Talent and transformed her body. Or, rather, she unleashed the curse of lycanthropy that everyone had merely assumed was her Talent. In truth, Jasper was really from a totally different dimension where werewolves were law enforcement across the cosmos. After chasing down Peridot and her mother, Yellow Diamond, to THIS dimension she had fallen into a trap and had her memory stolen by the inter-dimensional criminals.

Peridot scoffed as she revealed her true form as well, her limbs shifting and changing until she’d become a giant squid with laser cannons at the end of each of her tentacles.

“IT IS A PITY. I HAD HOPED TO CONVERT YOU TO OUR CAUSE, BUT NOW YOU MUST BE DESTROYED FOR THE SAKE OF MOTHER’S CAUSE.”

Jasper unsheathed her claws and leaped forwards with her arms outstretched with the intent to battle the woman she had mistakenly fallen in love with. Peridot’s one, massive squid eyeball shed a single tear as she knew in her squid heart that only one of them could leave this beach alive. After all, whoever survived would either assist Yellow Diamond in taking over the world or do everything in their power to stop her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Jasper’s werewolf voice rang out as water splashed in every direction.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Peridot’s tentacles unleashed a volley of potent laser blasts that vaporized everything they touched.

The two women collided and the force of their impact shook the very heavens to their foundations, which caused the evil Goddess of this dimension, Yellow Diamond, to open her eyes and remark:

“I sense a great disturbance in the Squid Force.”

 

…  
…  
…

 

\- - - - -

 

…  
…  
…

 

A clap of thunder shook Steven Universe awake and the dregs of his insane dream clung to his thoughts like so many spiderwebs. His vision was still blurry, but he could tell there was rain pouring down outside from the sounds gently filling his room. A groggy check of his bedside clock informed him that it was only 3:12 AM. A yawn worked its way from Steven’s mouth and he scratched his head before laying it back down on his pillow.

“What a weird dream… I need to stop eating so many bean sprouts before bed...”

A few minutes after Steven snuggled back into his comfy sheets and the young boy was fast asleep once more, the details of his dream fading away into nothing he could hope to remember come morning.

The rain kept pouring with soft sounds of thunder keeping it company through the lonely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> APRIL FOOLS!
> 
> Consider this a late joke to go along with the time old tradition that follows this particular date. I'm not even close to being done with Talented yet and the updates aren't gonna stop anytime soon! Keep a look out for the next actual chapter in about a week or so. I love all of ya and once again, happy April Fools<3
> 
> (As an added bonus, one of the otherwise outlandish things in this joke chapter is actually true and will be properly revealed later on in the story. I wonder which one it was...?)


	21. Water Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND GENERAL MOROSE THOUGHTS
> 
> Peridot returns home for better or for worse. 
> 
> However, things are about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I tried going for something a little different this time with the change in narrative perspective, so let me know if you all like it or not. Now that the April Fools goof is over, it's time to start all that heartbreak stuff I keep talking about. Just remember that everything is going to be okay, alright?
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and talk to me in the comments! I love all of ya so much and hope you're having a wonderful day/night/whatever<3

(This chapter is told from Peridot's POV) 

 

It only took a single morning for the aftermath to be sorted out. In the time it took for me to recover from the shock and exhaustion of the previous night, Azul pulled the necessary strings to deal with the Empire City Authorities. Around the same time, the victims of Bertram’s Talent were more or less cleared to return home under the condition they receive plenty of bed rest and report any further abnormalities. 

Bertram… that was the name of the man who’d put everyone into that nightmare filled sleep. 

At least, I’m told that the others had nightmares. I must not have been affected by his Talent long enough for them to have manifested for me.

Just another deserved consequence I somehow managed to unfairly avoid.

There had only been one victim that had yet to wake up when Beryl and I left. The first one I’d seen upon arriving at the Empire City hospital in the first place: Kevin. I had asked Beryl if I could visit him before we left and she was more than happy to arrange for it with the hospital staff. Morganite had accompanied me and hadn’t said anything when I placed the lollipop she’d given me onto Kevin’s bedside table. I told her it was a gift for him when he woke up and she said that it was a very “sweet” thing for me to do. 

I pretended that her pun was funny.

The truth was that I no longer felt like I deserved what she’d given me, but I hoped that Kevin would find some enjoyment from it instead.

Eventually Beryl and I needed to begin the drive back to Beach City even though Kevin had yet to awaken. He didn’t exhibit any signs that the Talent was to blame; it just appeared as though his body was still physically recovering from what he’d been through. Morganite promised to let one of us know as soon as he did wake up though. She even waved us off as we drove back into the city traffic and out of sight.

Having cleared the center of Empire City, Beryl and I were now cruising along the highway back towards Beach City.

Back home.

 

\- - - - -

 

The ride back to Beach City feels so much longer than the initial trip. It’s as if I’m being punished by receiving all of this time to think back on my mistakes. Beryl tries to fill the somber silence I leave hanging in the air between us with encouraging words and the occasional jokes, but none of it fully takes my mind off things. I appreciate the effort though; I really do. Beryl’s warm personality might not be able to convince me to forgive myself quite yet, but it takes some of the edge off my mood.

I let someone get taken away.

I failed to protect them and now they’re a prisoner; just like I was before.

My mind turns to knives, as it it always does when I think about my own failures. That’s what life was like for me before now. I’d fall short of Their expectations and then the sharp things would come. They would cut me open and root around inside me to locate the cause of the defect and extract it if They could. Then They would sew me back up and I would be forced to try again until I passed whatever test They’d given me.

Sometimes it repeated so many times that I’d lose count and forget what it was like to be whole.

My hands clench into tiny balls of anxious frustration and I do everything I can to keep Beryl from noticing it. She, of course, notices anyways and offers to make a stop for food; her treat. Even after everything, Beryl cares more about my feelings than the fact it’s MY fault Sadie (I only found out her name after I woke up) was abducted. Part of me wants to accept the offer, mainly due to my empty stomach, but I can’t bring myself to do it. The idea of being given anything like that just felt… unfair; like I was being rewarded for doing something awful.

That realization makes my insides squirm and my appetite is suddenly gone.

I shake my head and give Beryl the best fake smile I can muster. I know that she can see right though it, even with only one eye, but I think she understands now that this isn’t something that can be fully dealt with during the car ride home. We eventually fall into a slightly more comfortable silence after that and I spend the remainder of the drive turning my thoughts towards the only real distraction remaining to me.

Jasper.

It feels like it’s been years since I last saw her, despite it only have been a few days. Once Beryl had handled everything with the authorities in Empire City, mainly the death of the man responsible for all of the comatose people and Sadie’s kidnapping, she’d asked about Jasper’s current whereabouts. According to Azul, Jasper was due back before us and I could expect her at the house when we ended up arriving there.

The thought calls to mind the things Beryl told me about Jasper not too long ago. All of the new things I know about her now, to include how her past is just as messy as my own in some ways. I wonder why it never came up before, but then realize that it’s not as though I’ve gone out of my way to volunteer every bit of information about myself yet either.

I end up thinking about the scars on Jasper I can’t see, but now know are there. I find myself wondering what it would be like to touch them, to trace each one until I’ve memorized every location and shape. 

What would it be like to commit all of her to memory until I feel ready to burst?

Jasper is the single glimmer of light amid the horrible aftermath of my second case as a Crystal Gem. Part of me still feels somewhat nervous to see her though, even now, since she’ll no doubt want to know about everything that happened. I had immediately considered lying about some of it, but that idea hadn’t lasted beyond a few seconds.

I can’t and won’t lie to Jasper about anything. Ever.

It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact she can read me even better than Beryl can. I just… I just know that she trusts me and if I lose that now… I can’t even imagine what I’d do.

Looking back up shows me that we’re already back in Beach City. I guess all of my thinking made the trip pass by faster than I’d expected. The sky is clear and totally free of any clouds, which serves as a stark contrast to the heavy grayness I can feel covering me.

Huh. Normally I’m not so poetic with my personal observations, but I can only guess that my mood is affecting my choice in vernacular.

As we drive through increasingly familiar parts of Beach City Beryl makes one last offer to do something nice for me before she brings me back to Jasper’s house. This time it comes in the form of future lessons on how to drive since she knows I’ve yet to so much as touch a steering wheel. For the second time I give her a false smile that must look more like a pained expression than anything else. She thankfully relents for the time being, but only under the condition that she be the one allowed to teach me whenever I feel comfortable enough for it. 

In her own words: “Jasper teaching anyone to else drive is just asking for an accident.” 

Beryl then takes the time to recount the number of cars Jasper has wrecked since she’d met her. The staggering number eventually catches my attention somewhat and I find myself actually listening for the last bit of the drive. I never would have expected that Jasper’s driving record was so overwhelmingly abysmal.

When Jasper’s house finally comes into view my heart skips a beat and I catch myself growing increasingly excited. This must be what it feels like to wake up on the winter holiday Steven told me so much about. The one where a magical man breaks into everyone’s homes and leaves behind presents depending on your behavior during the prior year.

As I open the door to Beryl’s car and begin to step out, she appeals to me one final time.

“Peridot.”

I turn to her and do everything in my power to keep the emotions roiling around inside me under control.

“What happened wasn’t your fault. You did a lot of good in Empire City, even if things didn’t go exactly the way we wanted them to. You’re part of the reason all those people could wake up and get their lives back.”

I nod and pretend like I believe her.

“Just… Try not to let it keep you down. Nobody is perfect and nobody blames you for what happened… Okay?”

Beryl caps off her reassurance with a smile I wish I could return. Instead, I feel my composure begin to crack in the face of her genuine kindness. Before I break down completely, I nod again and somehow manage to squeeze out a response.

“I… will… Thanks.”

With that, I turn and make my way to the front door of Jasper’s house as quickly as I can without giving Beryl the impression that I’m running away from her.

Even if that’s exactly what I’m doing.

I retrieve the spare key from underneath one of the many flower pots Jasper placed on the doorstep and more or less forgotten about. The plants themselves have thrived despite her neglect, almost as if she hasn’t really forgot about them and instead has merely trusted them to survive without her help. Beryl doesn’t drive away yet and I can tell she’s making absolutely sure I get inside without any trouble before she’ll leave. A turn of the key grants me access to the cool interior and shutting the door gives me the illusion of privacy I need to let out some of the tears I’ve been bottling up all day.

Seconds drip by in silence until I finally hear the sound of Beryl accelerating away. 

A few tears escape from my eye’s hold before I think to check and make sure Jasper isn’t within earshot. If she hears me crying then nothing would stop her from immediately checking to see what’s wrong. However, after a minute passes without any response from further inside the house, I know that Jasper isn’t here.

It should’ve been obvious from the lack of a greeting once I’d even opened the front door, but I’m not exactly thinking very clearly at the moment.

I roughly wipe away the wetness on my face with the back of my hands. Taking off my shoes is a welcome break from inward thinking and by the time I get them both off, I’m beginning to wonder if I’ll be spending the night alone, without Jasper. The possibility is so distracting that I end up mechanically removing my socks as well without realizing it.

The concept is very unappealing to consider.

Walking into the living room ends up resolving that question though. On the coffee table is a note that’s clearly been left for me to find. I pick it up and instantly recognize Jasper’s handwriting; from the messy curls of each “s” to the oddly perfect lines in every “t”.

[Peridot,]

[If you get this note then I haven’t gotten back from the beach yet. I should only be a couple hours at the most. I can’t wait to hear all about your case!]

[-Jasper]

Below all of that is something that makes my heart flutter and throb in a good way for once today. Just three simple words that might have just been put there as an afterthought with no deeper meaning, but to me they might as well be the only words in the world right now. They stand out against the note’s paper as if they’re wreathed in fire, totally at odds with the casual way they sit at the bottom of the page.

[I missed you]

Suddenly I’m struck by the absolute certainty that I can’t afford to wait for Jasper to return from the beach. I know, down deeper than I can ever understand, that I have to see her NOW. I need to let my eyes trace over the details of her face, I need to feel the warmth that always overflows from her body and I need to hear her voice tell me those very same three words out loud. I don’t even bother putting my shoes back on as I run out the door. The beach isn’t that far from the house and without realizing it, the sensation of the warm ground beneath my feet feels wonderful.

There’s something burning in my chest that has no name. I lack the word to describe it, but for some reason that fact doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Even without a name, the feeling fills me with warmth, hope and an unshakable belief that Jasper will be the one to save me.

To save me from the world that I escaped from. To save me from the ones who would return me to it. To save me from myself. It’s in that moment I realize that Jasper IS my whole world. I don’t know when it happened exactly, but she is irrevocably connected to all of the things I love.

...The things I love.

Love…?

The word isn’t something I can remember having used in relation to another person before, but now it feels right. It comes as close as anything else to truly describing the feeling rushing over me as I make my way to the beach, make my way to her. It must be the reason why all of the regrets of Empire City feel so far away now. The sun begins dipping down towards the horizon to pave the way for dusk, but I pay it no mind.

I run towards the distant sound of crashing waves.

 

\- - - - -

 

I see her the second my feet touch the beach sand.

Standing out in the salty water, with her jeans rolled up just enough to allow her ankles access to the lazy surf. The sun is low on the water’s surface and the glow it casts makes everything look red and melting. It showers Jasper in a light that brings out every vibrant bit of life she has to its fullest. Her scars look so beautiful when the fading sun kisses them like this. The sea air runs its calloused fingers through Jasper’s soft hair and I’m instantly jealous of it.

Everything about Jasper is so beautiful.

A quick shake of my head lets me focus on why I came here in the first place. I wanted to do more than see her. I want to hear her and to FEEL her. So, I start running towards her as fast as the uneven sand will let me. My footsteps are clumsy, but the noise is obscured by the sound of the ocean waves. I hardly pass by anyone else as I run, which I can only attribute to the proximity of nighttime. The beach is nearly devoid of people; with minor exceptions that I could care less about.

Jasper is the only person I have eyes for and she stands alone in the shallow water.

When the cold sensation of the water finally hits my feet, I don’t care. When I stumble forwards and fall to my hands and knees, the taste of salt hitting me as water splashes onto my clothes, I don’t care. When I get up and Jasper turns around at the sound of my antics… 

That’s when I care.

“Jasper-!”

I lunge towards her with my whole body and she catches me like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Her eyes widen for a fraction of a second in surprise before her brain catches up. Then it’s all smiles and warmth and I couldn’t feel more at home.

“Peridot! Didn’t you see my note?”

I bury my face into her chest and squeeze onto her frame with as much strength as my small hands can muster. The words won’t come easily now that I’m with her, but I try my best anyway.

“Ja-Jasper! I… I m-messed up and no-now some...one is-! She’s-!”

Suddenly Jasper’s arms close in around me and all I can feel is her. The earthen and somehow spicy scent of her skin drowns me in the most delicious way possible. Held like this, with Jasper enveloping me from all sides… It does what nothing else ever could and it acts like the key to unlock everything I never let anyone else see.

So, I cry.

I cry and I cry. Big, fat tears spill from my face and soak into Jasper’s shirt until it looks like she actually went swimming with it on. No more words leave my mouth and instead I let out sobs that are utterly lost in Jasper’s chest. She doesn’t say anything to me while I let everything out. Jasper just stands there and keeps me held close, as if she’s afraid I’ll be washed away by the low tide if she lets go. The sound of the water and the feeling of Jasper’s body slowly stop the flow of tears and my breathing eventually evens out again.

Even then, she still holds me and I find myself realizing that I love her for that.

I’m not sure if I can tell her that now or ever, really… But now I can see that it’s the truth.

I allow myself the luxury of staying snuggled up against Jasper for a little while longer, but the close contact leads to me overheating before too long. Jasper just radiates too much heat for me to take, no matter how badly I want to stay where I am. So, I carefully pull myself back just enough to look up at her and I let her know that I’m okay now.

Jasper gives me another smile and it makes it hard to remember why I was crying in the first place.

I’m about to ask her about her own case before telling her about everything that happened during my own, when I feel water begin to fall onto my head. I look around, confused as to its source since there are still no clouds in sight and the waves are too small to be causing it. However, the liquid continues to fall and soon there’s a steady downpour of rain.

The water is cold as ice; at odds with the summer season.

I don’t know what to make of this mysterious rainstorm, but I’m not given much time to dwell on it when something else descends from the sky. As the remaining rays of sunlight valiantly cling to what remains of daytime; a silhouette lands on the beach in front of us. 

It’s… a woman?

The heavy rain makes it difficult to discern her features right away, but Jasper suddenly freezes up at the sight. Feeling incredibly uneasy, I look up at Jasper’s face and see something unexpected.

Jasper looks afraid.

My heart sinks down into the ocean water at her expression, but what she says next fills me with an indescribable fear of what’s to come.

Because she also sounds afraid.

“...L-La...pis...?”

Jasper forces out the sounds in a strained way that makes me wonder if she even knows what she’s actually saying. As soon as the last syllable leaves her mouth, Jasper is doubling over with her hands grabbing at her own head. She hisses through clenched teeth and I can tell she’s in terrible pain, but I have no idea why. The fallen woman has since made her way closer to us and I can now see her more clearly through the frozen rain.

Dark blue hair that must have been dyed since there are black roots peeking out from underneath and eyes of an equally dark blue that look more like black ice than anything else. The woman is thin and lanky in a way that I’d call graceful under different circumstances, but the way she’s walking towards us now makes me think of her as dangerous instead. The ocean water actually seems to be avoiding her footsteps, the surf squirming and writhing to make way for her feet. The rain appears to be the only reason she’s at all wet. She’s wearing a light blue dress and no shoes, but that hardly seems important when she speaks.

“...Jasper?”

The name is said with a terrifying blend of surprise, fear and resignation. I find myself frozen in place at Jasper’s side, totally unable to do anything other than watch and listen as the woman continues speaking.

Her voice is somehow colder than the rain.

“No. No, that can’t be right. You can’t be here.”

Each word is sharper and more angry than the last.

“I came here so I could finally STOP all of this! All of these delusions, the nightmares and the memories!”

The woman (Lapis?) is screaming now and Jasper is still struggling with the pain in her head.

“Fine then… If you’re going to keep following me… Then I’ll just do it again. I’ll do it over and over again until you STAY DEAD THIS TIME!!!”

I have no clue as to what Lapis is screaming about now, but the last bit makes my blood run cold. Jasper finally seems to have recovered enough to raise her head and she makes eye contact with Lapis for the first time since the cold woman arrived at the beach. 

Jasper’s next words are barely audible over the sound of falling rain, but to me they’re loud and clear.

“Wh-Who… are you?”

Lapis’ eyes narrow into dangerous slits of blue and she raises one hand in front of her body. The water at our feet reacts to her movement and bits of it rise up to form fist sized spheres that float around her. Each of them swirls softly in place, with bits of sand and other debris still visible inside them. Lapis crushes her hand into a fist and all of the watery orbs condense into tiny specks of liquid, almost indistinguishable from the rain falling around them.

“I’m Lapis Lazuli and you can’t keep me trapped anymore!”

The words are like a thunderclap in the unnatural rainstorm. 

Lapis opens her clenched fist and the tiny balls of water are suddenly gone. Seconds later and I feel something warm splash across my face. It’s a surprisingly pleasant change from the cold rain and I raise a hand to my face out of reflexive curiosity. However, when I look down at my palm afterwards, I feel colder than ever before.

There’s red covering my hand.

It smells like metal.

There’s warm red all over my face.

It’s sticky and even now I can tell that the rain isn’t able to wash it all off me.

My eyes slowly turn towards Jasper and I realize she hasn’t moved an inch after the warmth hit me. Time drags itself into a cruel crawl as I discover where the red that’s suddenly covering me came from. 

Each of the rain drops falling around me don’t seem to be moving anymore. I can’t hear anything even though it was so loud just a moment ago. I swear that a whole lifetime passes by as I look up at Jasper.

As I see the holes in her face, her neck and her chest.

There’s one directly between her eyes. There’s another handful that didn’t impact center mass and instead ripped cylinder’s of her flesh away from her neck and shoulders. I can see even more peppering the chest I’d been crying into not minutes earlier.

And they’re all bleeding horribly.

[Lapis must have fired the water from before like bullets.]

Like an afterthought, part of my brain pieces together what happened even if I won’t remember figuring it out until sometime later.

Then, just like that, the spell is broken and time continues.

The rain moves again, the noise roars back several times louder than before and Jasper is falling backwards into the shallow ocean water. The wounds from before are still flowing with more and more red. Jasper’s blood stains the water with so much that I’m afraid the entire ocean will turn reddish-black. My head follows her body and the last things I can make out before she hits the water are her eyes.

They’re wide open and empty. The bright hazel reduced to dull spots of brown that are devoid of any light.

Jasper’s body splashes down next to me and I can hear Lapis laughing and laughing and laughing.

 

The rain is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis' Talent: [Water Witch] Grants the user total control over water. There is currently no upper limit on the total amount that can be controlled at one time.


	22. Dark Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light is snuffed out and a dark flame is all too eager to take its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Jasper's mental landscape (the place she goes when she fully transforms with her Talent) as very similar to the place Steven sees in the episode "Chille Tid" when he accidentally enters Malachite's mind.

Jasper was drowning again.

There was so much darkness all around her... an infinite abyss of liquid shadow that wanted nothing more than to swallow her whole. Her thoughts felt scattered and fuzzy, almost as if they belonged to someone else and she was only able to hear bits of them at a time. 

A fog filled her head and Jasper desperately wanted to just fall asleep.

[Where… am I?]

Jasper’s memories before finding herself sinking into the depths of this midnight ocean were so faint that she wasn’t sure she could even trust them to be real. Everything was covered in a blurry film that scrubbed away all the details. She might as well have been trying to look through a telescope with a scratched lens. 

She’d been with someone important, that was a fact she could FEEL was right, but as for the rest…?

[What... happened to me…?]

Jasper’s body refused to move so much as an inch, but she must have been facing up, towards the water’s surface, because there was still a faint trickle of light far off in that direction. However, Jasper could tell she was sinking rapidly because that tiny mote of light grew smaller and smaller with every second that passed by.

Bits of her situation started fitting together like a puzzle someone had deliberately hidden half of the pieces to. 

Jasper recognized this place as the mental landscape where she always wound up when she let her Talent completely transform her entire body. Unlike those times though, Jasper was now far below the surface and, by extension, the portal of light that allowed her to change back. She’d never been down so deep here before.

Had she activated her Talent for some reason?

Is that why she was here right now?

No…

That wouldn’t make sense. 

Jasper’s head fiercely ached as the effort of connecting what little she knew together took a heavy toll. 

She’d always been right on the water’s surface every other time she’d fully transformed and there were the chains connecting her to something deep down below her. A ceaseless battle of tug-of-war that was a staple of every instance Jasper let her Talent express itself without restraint. A fight she didn’t know the real purpose of, but one where she certainly knew who her opponent was.

The thing that constantly tried to drag her down to it.

[Chains…?]

Jasper’s head still pounded with an agony she didn’t even think was physically possible, but she managed to glance over at her left hand. Wrapped tightly around her wrist was a familiar, silver-blue chain that extended further down into the darkness consuming her. Her other wrist, as well as her legs, were also bound in a similar fashion just as they always were when she visited this place. 

Why had it taken her so long to notice they were still there?

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the chains were being oddly gentle this time. They gingerly pulled on Jasper’s frame with such a tenderness that she’d mistaken it for the natural sensation of sinking down into any normal body of water. It was a far cry from the brutal, near FERAL force that Jasper typically struggled to fight whenever her Talent ran wild.

[I’m… so… tired…]

All of this detective work had drained what little energy Jasper still had. Her eyelids felt so impossibly heavy right now and the warm darkness surrounding her was oddly comforting. It would be so easy to simply let her eyes close and let the sensation of falling lull her into a dreamless sleep.

Maybe she would just rest her eyes for a while…

As Jasper’s eyes began to drift shut, a noise echoed off somewhere far away from her in the shadowed water. It was weak and impossible to make out clearly, but Jasper managed to hear it all the same. The faint reverberations of the sound bounced off of her like a supernatural form of echolocation and Jasper opened her eyes to figure out where it could be coming from.

It sounded maddeningly familiar.

[Up above…?]

Far above her, where the now almost non-existent light of the real world could barely filter down to where she was, Jasper could swear that someone was... crying?

The sound jabbed her heart with a finger of pain so visceral and terrible that it put her headache to shame in an instant. As the sorrowed notes fought tooth and nail to reach her ears through an abyss with no end in sight, Jasper moved her hand up towards the fading light. The chains tightened in response to the movement like a snake that was now done playing nice. Jasper didn’t care that she couldn’t seem to remember who the voice belonged to or even why they might be crying.

All Jasper knew, beyond the haze covering her every other thought, was that she couldn’t bear to hear that sound anymore.

[Please… don’t cry…]

The chains reacted to Jasper’s thought and with a burst of eldritch ferocity they pulled Jasper down so fast that she didn’t even have a chance to reach out to the light again before it was gone. Once the final remaining bits of light had been snuffed out by the extreme depths, the chains still continued to tug her down relentlessly. Jasper didn’t know how much time passed after the darkness became absolute, but eventually the chains ceased pulling and she felt her body touch something solid.

She had finally reached the bottom.

Jasper’s consciousness flickered with the futility of a waning candle as she lay there on the dark sea’s floor. Moving was no longer an option; she couldn’t even muster up the strength to keep her eyes open, let alone to try swimming to the surface.

As Jasper lay there, her mind slipping away into an oblivion she simply couldn’t fight any longer, another voice emerged from all around her. This time, however, it wasn’t enough to rouse Jasper from the sleep that threatened to overtake her at any moment. It too was eerily familiar, but in a way that was all too easy to place.

“Well, well, well. The thief has finally come to return what they stole so many years ago. I’d say that I’m disappointed I didn’t get to take the body back on my own, but I’ll settle for a win by disqualification.”

All the voice DID manage to do was make Jasper wonder why it sounded exactly like her own.

 

Oh well, it didn’t matter anymore.

 

Jasper was just… so… tired…

 

She could worry about it when she woke up…

 

Jasper’s chains softly shook as something else, someONE else, swam up towards the surface of the abyssal ocean. A shape almost immediately indistinguishable from the eternal midnight surrounding it, save for the silver-blue chains fluttering behind it like a tether that led all the way to the bottom.

They were heading for the light and, this time, there was nothing to stop them from reaching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates to be a little slower and more infrequent for a while, I'm trying not to burn myself out on this story. I still plan on finishing it through to the end, make no mistake, but I also want to take a few larger breaks in between so that I don't lose the ability to have fun writing updates. Thanks for understanding and I hope you're all doing well.
> 
> Until next time<3


End file.
